


HEREJE

by Alessa13



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Malleus Malleficarum Book /, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 64,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa13/pseuds/Alessa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fan fic se situa después de la tercera temporada. Contiene spoilers de todas las temporadas de la serie Da Vinci's Demons.<br/>TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES PERTENECEN A STARZ Y AL CREADOR DE LA SERIE.<br/>Los derechos de las imagenes y del texto me pertenecen a mi.<br/>Leonardo da Vinci llega a Sant Angelo después de enterarse de la muerte de Sixto y se da cuenta de que lo que lo une a Girolamo Riario es más que una simple amistad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afueras de Otranto

**Author's Note:**

> Mi ingles no es muy bueno, por lo cual todo el fic esta escrito en mi lengua materna, y contiene expresiones que quizas no se entiendan. :)  
> (siento si hago algo mal, es la primera vez que pongo un post aqui y mi ordenador no quiere trabajar..@@)  
> Podeis encontrar el fic con mas capitulos en mi blog. http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/

**Afueras de Otranto.**

**Año 1479**

 

-Un barco y una biblioteca.... ¿Os he mencionado Que al final me volveréis loco?

 

Leonardo negó con la cabeza y espoleo a su caballo poniendo rumbo hacia Florencia.

 

Zoroastro y Sofía se miraron entre sí viendo partir al artista.

 

-¿Crees que estará bien?

 

Preguntó la muchacha. Su vista estaba clavada en la espalda de su hermano e internamente se maldijo por no haber podido hacer nada más por ayudar a Lucrecia.

 

\- Con el tiempo volverá a ser quien era. Ha aprendido a morir justo cuando empezaba a vivir, pero nos tiene a ti y a mí. Con nosotros a su lado nada puede salir mal.

 

Zo le tendió la mano a la chica y se la apretó con cariño, inundándole ánimos.

 

Habían ganado la cruzada y volvían a casa y todo gracias a esa preciosa mujer de ojos verdes y al lunático de su hermano.

 

Leonardo cada vez estaba más lejos y Zoroastro y Sofía espolearon sus caballos para alcanzarle.

No muy lejos de allí, Nico se esforzaba para llegar a sus amigos, que poco a poco iban desapareciendo en el horizonte.

 

El jinete agitó con brío las riendas de su caballo y los siguió al trote, esperando alcanzarles cuando pararan a dormir la noche en alguno de los campos colindantes.

 

Nico había vuelto a Otranto y Laura Ceretta le había entregado un pergamino con noticias de Florencia y tenía que llegar a sus amigos antes de que ellos volvieran a la ciudad.

La vida de todos ellos dependía sobremanera de si los alcanzaba con presteza.

 

El velo de la noche cubrió con su manto de estrellas el cielo italiano y Leonardo, Zo y Sofía pararon a descansar.

 

Comerían y dormían y al amanecer seguirían su camino de vuelta a Florencia.

 

Sentados al calor de una hoguera los tres amigos conversaban sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días y aunque Leonardo prestaba atención a las bromas de sus compañeros, su atribulada mente se hallaba errante.

Sus pensamientos estaban con Lucrecia, casi regodeándose en el dolor por su pérdida, pero cuando cerraba los ojos no veía en su mente a la mujer con la que había compartido lecho.

 

Una y otra vez sus recuerdos volaban hacia su estudio, rememorando los días en los que había luchado contra el mal de Girolamo.

 El mal que el Laberinto había instaurado en la mente de su amigo...

 

¿Amigo? ¿Era el conde su amigo?

 

Casi sin darse cuenta sus dedos empezaron a moverse, como cada vez que se sentía nervioso o excitado.

 

-¡Zo! ¡Mi cuaderno! ¡Maldita sea! Necesito...

 

Ahora sus dedos se movían a toda velocidad, calculando, midiendo... como si sus pensamientos quisieran escapar por los apéndices de sus manos.

 

-¡Zo! ¡El cuaderno!

 

Gritó casi perdiendo los estribos.

 

Zoroastro y Sofía lo miraron asombrados, y el chico le paso el cuaderno al artista mirándolo con recelo.

 

\- Leo... ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

Preguntó el mestizo posando una de sus callosas manos en el hombro de su amigo.

 

 - ¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!! ¿Y mi lápiz?

 

Leo buscaba frenético algo con lo que dibujar antes de que la imagen se desvaneciera de su mente y al no encontrarlo, cogió del suelo un ascua humeante que había saltado de la hoguera.

 

Siseo de dolor, pero sus dedos no soltaron el trozo de carbón casi ardiente que iba dibujando trazos en la hoja en blanco, pasando de su mano derecha a la izquierda sin perder un segundo.

 

En pocos minutos un retrato de su némesis empezó a cobrar forma en el papel.

 

Zo chasqueo la lengua con disgusto al ver la cara de Riario.

 

-Joder Leo.... ¿Pretendes que vomite mi escasa cena?

 

Sofía le arrancó el cuaderno de las manos a su hermano y miro con curiosidad el retrato.

 

\- Le conozco.... Es el capitán general del Vaticano... Nos visitaba en el convento de vez en cuando.

 

Le devolvió el cuaderno a su hermano y miro a Zoroastro.

 

\- No puedo comprender como un hombre tan cruel puede ser uno de los ministros de Dios en la Tierra.

 

Leonardo miraba el retrato, sabiendo que algo escapaba a su comprensión y cuando oyó los cascos de un caballo acercarse al trote, se puso en pie y salió al encuentro del jinete que se acercaba al campamento.

 

-¡Maestro! ¡MAESTRO! ¡Traigo noticias de Florencia!

 

Nico bajo de su caballo y corrió hacia Leonardo tendiéndole el pergamino con las buenas nuevas.

 

Zoroastro y Sofía acudieron con presteza hacia donde estaba la pareja y el mestizo cogió a Sofía de la cintura, apartándola un poco de lo que preveía que era uno de los ataques de ira del genio florentino.

 

Leo leía una y otra vez las noticias provenientes de su tierra y no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían pero su mente se negaba a procesar.

 

-El Papa Sixto ha muerto... Asesinado en sus aposentos. Lo hallaron atado de pies y manos a una de las columnas del templo y atravesado por más de 100 flechas....

 

Leonardo sintió como el terror retorcía sus entrañas, y trasbilo hacia atrás.

 

Sus dos fieles amigos y su hermana corrieron a sujetarlo pero él se zafo apartándola de él.

 

\- Ha sido Riario... No pude salvarle... El veneno....Yo no....

 

Los ojos del genio se llenaron de lágrimas y se acuchilló en el suelo, frotándose la barba.

 

-Debo ir a Roma.... Girolamo me necesita....

 

\- ¿estás hablando enserio? Ostia puta, Leo... Olvida ya a ese bastardo. No te traerá más que problemas.

 

Zoroastro se agacho frente a su amigo y le obligo a mirarle.

 

\- Tu ciencia nada puede hacer con la mente enferma y retorcida del conde... Volvamos a Florencia. Un barco, ¿recuerdas?

Me has prometido un barco y una biblioteca a Sofía...

 

Leonardo miro a Zo y negó con la cabeza.

 

\- No. Tengo que ir con él... Está enfermo, Zo...Tú no lo entiendes… No sabe lo que hace. Él es...

 

Zo cerró los ojos unos segundos, cuestionado seriamente golpear a su compañero hasta hacerlo entrar en razón.

 

-Es un psicópata hijo de mil putas, Leonardo. Casi te matan una vez por su culpa. Tu sitio está con nosotros, no con él.

 

Leonardo miró a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto verde de repente.

 

-Girolamo me salvó. Me salvó en el nuevo mundo y me salvó aquí...Del Vaticano y del Laberinto. Zo, tengo que ir con él... ¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¿¡Por qué nunca nadie me entiende?!

 

Grito el artista poniéndose en pie como un resorte y empezó a mesarse el pelo, nervioso.

 

Zo se froto la cara y miro Sofía y a Nico, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

 -Luego no digáis que no lo he intentado....

 

Zo volvió junto al fuego y cogió una manzana del cesto de las provisiones y la mordió con entusiasmo.

 

Nico seguía allí de pie, medio muerto de agotamiento y Zo palmeo el suelo, instándolo a que se sentará junto a él, pero el chico negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Leonardo.

 

-Maestro, Hay más. Junto al cuerpo de Sixto encontraron uno de tus inventos y Lorenzo está furioso. Ha dado orden de apresarte en cuanto pises Florencia y ofrece una gran suma por tus huesos. Cree que estas confabulado con el conde. Después del juicio, Riario se autoproclamo Espada de dios y está dispuesto a limpiar Italia de las almas pecadoras e impías...

 

Leonardo se paró en seco y miro con expresión lunático al muchacho.

 

-¿Uno de mis inventos? ¿Cuál de ellos? Nicoooooo... Dime que no fue mi ballesta automática... Dime que no lo era...

 

Nico bajo la vista al suelo y Leonardo corrió hacia su montura agitando los brazos con grandes aspavientos.

 

\- ¡Joder!

 

-Hermano... tranquilo. Lo arreglaremos a nuestra vuelta. Ven con nosotros al lado del fuego. Estas cansado y han sido muchas emociones.

 

Sofía se acercó a Leonardo y cogió su mano con suavidad, intentando hacerlo volver con ellos al lado de la hoguera, pero una vez más, el artista se zafo de su agarre.

 

Empezó a caminar a paso rápido, moviendo sus dedos una y otra vez, pensando, imaginando... Intentando encontrar una salida a todo lo que le había dicho Nico.

 

Al cabo de poco rato un grito de júbilo salió de su garganta y corrió hacia su caballo, subiendo a él con rapidez y sin decir ni una sola palabra, agitó las riendas y salió con presteza hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

 

Zoroastro se incorporó sobre sus manos incrédulo viéndolo partir.

 

-¡Leo! ¿Se puede saber a dónde coño vas en mitad de la noche?

 

Gritó hacia la figura que se alejaba.

 

-¡A Roma!

 

Gritó el genio florentino espoleado a su caballo.

 

\- ¿Le seguimos?

 

Sofía no salía de su asombro al ver a su hermano dejarlos tan abruptamente y miro a los dos hombres que todavia la acompañaban.

 

Nico negó con la cabeza y de dejo caer a su lado. Atizo el fuego y suspiró resignado.

 

-Todos los caminos llevan a Roma y yo prefiero seguirlos cuando sea de día.

 

Dijo el chico rubio cogiendo una de las manzanas que Zoroastro le tendía.

 

Mordió con avidez, y miro a lo lejos, hacia donde habían desaparecido su maestro en su montura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo del fic. Contiene Spoilers de todas las temporadas de la serie.   
> Leonardo llega a Sant Angelo preocupado por que la cura que utilizó contra el pecador haya sido el desencadenante del asesinato de Alessandro.   
> Una vez alli, ambos hombres se dan cuenta de que lo que los une es algo mas que amistad.   
> (Para leer mas capitulos, si no quereis esperar, podeis hacerlo aqui: http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/ )

 

**PALACIO DE SANT ANGELO, ROMA.**

 

El conde Riario estaba arrodillado en la capilla, murmurando una oración mientras pensaba en los enemigos de Dios que poblaban Italia.

 

Todos debían morir. Desde el infiel Medici hasta la puta que lo acompañaba.

 

El Arquitecto le había dicho que él era el ángel vengador. La espada de Dios en la Tierra y en pocos días se celebraría un cónclave para elegir al nuevo Papa.

 

Como capitán general de la Iglesia él era ahora el representante de Dios ante los ojos de los hombres y sabía que entre los cardenales que optaban al puesto de sumo Pontífice había muchos que no merecían su sitio en el trono de San Pedro.

 

Al igual que el cardenal Rodrigo, muchos de los hombres que se auto proclamaban Santos no eran más que cuerpos lujuriosos rellenos de los más despreciables vicios del ser humano.

 

Absorto en sus oraciones no se percató de que alguien lo llamaba y cuando sintió una mano fría en su hombro, echo mano a la daga que llevaba al cinto y se levantó con una velocidad que le habían otorgado años de duro entrenamiento.

El monje Lucio ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la fría hoja del acero en su garganta.

 

\- Mi Señor... Tiene visita. Es un florentino que parece haber salido del Infierno. Dice ser el artista Da Vinci.

 

Girolamo parpadeo con lentitud y separó su daga de la garganta del abad.

 

-¿Da Vinci está aquí?

 

Preguntó con voz susurrante y baja.

 

\- Si, mi señor. ¿Lo hago pasar?

 

Preguntó el padre Lucio frotándose la garganta.

 

Riario asintió guardando su daga de nuevo en la funda.

 

-Si. Gracias Lucio. Acompaña a Da Vinci al salón del trono y luego Dejadnos.

 

Lucio salió en busca de Leonardo y Girolamo subió hasta el salón y se sentó en el trono que su padre, el Papa Sixto había ocupado durante tanto tiempo.

 

Las puertas se abrieron y Riario levantó su mirada hacia allí.

 

-Artista...

 

Una media sonrisa se insinuó en sus labios al ver al recién llegado.

 

-Conde...

 

Leonardo esperó a que el padre Lucio los dejará solos y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron se acercó a Riario con cautela.

 

\- He sido informado de que mi cruzada fue todo un éxito gracias a tu ingenio, Da Vinci. Me complace sobremanera que hayas sido tú el artífice de nuestra victoria contra los infieles.

 

Girolamo cogió una uva de su plato y tras mirarla unos segundos, se la llevo a los labios y miro fijamente al artista.

 

-¿Tienes hambre, Leo?

 

Se rio ofreciéndole la uva y sin más se la echo a la boca y la mastico con sumo placer.

 

Leonardo sintió como su estómago se encogía, pero no tenía clara la causa de esa extraña sensación.

 

El hombre que tenía delante no era ni el pecador ni el Santo, sino algo completamente diferente y aunque todo su ser clamaba correr hacia su amigo y abrazarlo, se obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

 

 - Cogiste mi ballesta del taller cuando te marchaste de Florencia.

 

No era una pregunta si no una afirmación y eso fue el detonante para hacer estallar al genio.

 

-¡Me has inculpado y ahora Lorenzo pide mi puta cabeza Girolamo! ¿Por que? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

 

Leonardo empezó a caminar nervioso por la estancia mesándose el pelo sin ser consciente de que el conde se había levantado y cuando se giró para seguir increpándolo, lo encontró justo detrás.

 

Riario fue tan rápido que no lo vio venir y cuando su mano de guerrero se cerró en torno a la garganta del artista Leo ahogo un gemido.

 

-Lo hice por ti... Tú me ayudaste a mí y yo te ayudó a ti. No soy tu enemigo, Da Vinci. Tu sitio está aquí, a mi lado y no al lado de esa rata mediocre e inmunda que es Lorenzo de Medici. Te consentía por que le eras conveniente. Nada más. Yo en cambio siempre te quise al servicio de Roma... Y de mí, por supuesto.

 

Riario se había acercado tanto que Leonardo podía sentir el olor a uvas que desprendía sus labios y sintió que todo giraba, como cuando fumaba la flor de la amapola.

 

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Soy un hombre roto, Riario. Lucrecia ha muerto y yo....

 

Trago saliva porque no sabía cómo seguir.

 

-Yo no me siento como debería hacerlo después de la pérdida de la mujer a la que supuestamente amaba. Estoy roto por que no la echo de menos a sí que dime que es lo que quieres de un hombre roto y vacío, Girolamo, porque yo lo único que sé es que he venido a ti sin pensarlo cuando he tenido noticias de lo acontecido con  Alessandro.

 

Riario sonrió, con un brillo perverso en sus extraños ojos de color cambiante y la mano que tenía en la garganta del florentino se abrió, acariciando la piel del artista.

 

\- ¿Lucrecia a muerto? Quizás debería decir que lo siento.... A fin de cuentas era mi prima...

 

El conde bajo más su mano por el pecho de Leonardo y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

 

-Pero no lo siento, Da Vinci. Miles de veces he pensado si nuestra historia hubiera sido distinta de no conocerla a ella.

 

Riario apartó la mano del pecho de Leonardo, dejándolo extrañamente confuso.

 

Camino por el amplio salón y señaló el trono.

 

\- Mañana será el cónclave para elegir al nuevo santo padre y te necesito aquí conmigo, artista.

 

\- ¿Y para que me necesitas? ¿Para que te ayude a asesinar a cuantos consideres impíos?

 

Leonardo se acercó a la mesa y descubrió que en realidad si tenía hambre.

 

\- ¿Puedo coger una manzana, conde? O tal vez mi tratamiento hacia ti deba ser ahora el de espada de Dios... No tengo claro cómo debo llamar a esta nueva forma.

 

Leonardo se sentía furioso, hambriento, cansado, excitado y sucio, y no precisamente en ese orden y ahora su genial intelecto quería hacer salir a la superficie a esa nueva personalidad que se había apoderado de su amigo, y mucho temía que él había sido el causante de ese ángel vengador.

 

Si... sus cálculos con el veneno y el carbón para anular los métodos del laberinto habían quebrado del todo la mente se su némesis y estaba seguro que sería todo un desafío probar hasta donde podía haber llegado su error.

 


	3. El fruto prohibido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 3 del fic HEREJE.  
> Girolamo y Leonardo no pueden seguir ocultando lo que sienten el uno por el otro.  
> La veces la tentación no es solo una manzana...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aqui, el fic sube de intensidad.Es un capitúlo corto, pero prometo que los siguientes serán mucho mas largos.Perdon, fue un error de edicion.   
> Quiero ir actualizandolo lo mas rapido posible para emparejarlo con los capitulos que ya estan en el blog.   
> Quien no quiera esperar puede visitar su localización original.

 

**CAPITULO III**

 

Girolamo se acercó a Da Vinci y cogió una de las manzanas de una fuente y se la tendió al artista y Leo cogió aire y sonrió sentándose en el filo de la mesa.

 

Leonardo miro los labios del conde y se descubrió pensando en que sentiría besándolos, quería hacerlo y si salía mal estaba seguro que sus tripas empezarían a formar parte del salón pontificio de Sant Angelo.

 

Extendió la mano para coger la manzana y el conde confiado se acercó a él con su típica sonrisa perversa.

 

Leonardo cogió el fruto y con la mano que tenía libre, se apoderó del antebrazo de Riario y tiro de el con fuerza, arrastrándolo contra su cuerpo.

 

Cuando sus pechos chocaron Leonardo le ofreció la manzana.

 

\- Dicen que es el fruto del pecado. ¿Quieres un mordisco?

 

-Eso es algo que me encantaría sólo que prefiero cogerlo directamente de tus labios, artista.

 

Los ojos de Leo se abrieron con sorpresa pero no soltó a su.... ¿Enserio se iba a seguir engañando llamándolo amigo?

 

\- ¿Entonces esto es lo que quieres de mí, Girolamo?

 

Leonardo mordió la manzana y la sujetó entre sus dientes, ofreciéndosela.

 

El romano asintió y sin dudar ni un ápice su boca se acercó a la del artista y mordió con sus propios dientes el trozo que Leo sujetaba entre los suyos.

 

Ambos podían sentir bajo las telas de sus ropajes como sus corazones se iban acelerando y cuando a la vez comieron, el trozo de manzana desapareció y sólo fueron ellos dos. Labios contra labios y lengua contra lengua y cuando los dedos de Riario se hundieron entre el pelo de Leonardo para profundizar el beso, el cerebro del artista dejo de pensar.

 

Tras unos minutos ambos se separaron y jadeantes se miraron el uno al otro.

 

\- Deseaba esto desde que te he visto...Besas con verdadera pasión para ser un hombre pio, Conde.

 

\- Y tú lo haces condenadamente bien para tener una lengua tan venenosa, artista.

 

Leonardo reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y pensó en todas las veces que estuvieron tan cerca de besarse a lo largo de los años y por fin se dio cuenta que la pieza que le faltaba nunca había sido Lucrecia, si no su primo bastardo.

 

Riario acarició los antebrazos que lo sujetaban y ladeo la cabeza mirando a Da Vinci.

 

Desde que sus caminos se cruzaron por primera vez, había sentido algo por el artista y esa era la razón por la que había intentado por todos los medios ponerlo al servicio de Roma.

 

Pensó en Zita y en Laura y descubrió que ninguna de ellas había logrado hacerle sentir lo que había sentido con el florentino.

 

La Iglesia consideraba una aberración que dos hombres mantuvieran relaciones, y él, como capitán general del Vaticano debía dar ejemplo, pero si tan mal estaba amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo, ¿por qué Dios había puesto en su camino al genio loco que tenía enfrente?

 

Se obligó a no pensar y a dejarse llevar y cuando ambos hombres volvieron a se, Girolamo supo que mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera entre ellos.

 

Leonardo profundizó el beso y con presteza desabrocho los botones de la casaca del romano.

 

Sus manos ásperas por el trabajo acariciaron el cincelado cuerpo del conde y gimió cuando los dientes de este tiraron de su labio inferior.

 

No hacían falta palabras que guiaran los movimientos de los amantes y cuando los labios de Riario se desplazaron de su boca a su garganta, Da Vinci echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor acceso.

 

Sentía ambas erecciones presionando la una contra la otra bajo las telas de sus ropajes y justo en el momento en que su mano iba a hacerse cargo de ellas, la puerta del salón se abrió y Leonardo empujó a Riario lejos de él, a la vez que se ponía en pie e intentaba poner algo de orden a sus vestiduras.

 

Riario echo mano a su daga y Leonardo negó con la cabeza.

 

El conde sonrió y se giró para enfrentarse a aquel que había osado irrumpir en lo que era Su casa.

 


	4. El diablo se viste de rojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo personaje a tener encuenta entra en accion.

<http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.>

 

**CAPITULO IV**

El cardenal Giovanni Battista miró con desprecio a los dos hombres y empezó a recorrer el salón principal de arriba abajo.

 

La expresión de Riario se hizo dura y sus dedos apretaron más la empuñadura de su daga, pero Leonardo, que para disimular dibujaba cosas apresuradamente en su cuadernillo, le hizo señas para que se contuviera.

 

Ambos amantes se miraron y Leonardo optó por tomar la iniciativa, hablándole al recién llegado.

 

-Monseñor...Soy el maestro  Leonardo Di Sir Piero Da Vinci. Soy artista, inventor, anatomista e ingeniero bélico al servicio del Vaticano. Recién vuelvo de luchar en la cruzada y soy quien inventó la maquinaria que terminó con nuestros enemigos.

 

El cardenal Battista miro a Da Vinci como si fuera un molesto bicho y caminó por la sala, sometiéndolo todo al mismo escrutinio inquisidor.

 

-¿Así que tú eres el hereje impío que usa magia para derrotar a sus enemigos?

 

Battista miro con desprecio al artista y Riario apretó los dientes, intentado controlarse.

 

\- Cardenal Battista, no creo que tenga ninguna autoridad para hablarle así a mis invitados mientras esta sea mi casa. Si nos excusa, Da Vinci y yo estamos en conversaciones sobre los nuevos uniformes de la Guardia.

 

Girolamo se giró a enfrentarse con el cardenal sin recordar que su casaca estaba desabrochada.

 

Giovanni sonrió cínicamente mirándolo.

 

-¿Así es como llamáis ahora a los vicios impuros de los desviados? Sabed, señor, que el hereje Da Vinci ya fue acusado con anterioridad de sodomía.

Que sería de vos si esas acusaciones se alzaran en su contra, Girolamo?

 

Leonardo se apresuró a trazar unas líneas en su cuaderno y se lo tendió al cardenal para que le echara un vistazo.

 

\- Como bien ha dicho el Conde, estamos diseñando los nuevos uniformes de la Guardia y esa es la única razón por la que su excelencia se halle medio desnudo en mi presencia, ya que yo mismo soy el encargado de tomar sus medidas.

 

Giovanni miro el dibujo apresurado que había hecho Leonardo y alzó una ceja.

 

-Permitidme que os diga que es el uniforme más espantoso que he visto en toda mi vida eclesiástica, Da Vinci.

Cuando yo sea Papa no quiero tener que soportar a mi Guardia personal vestida así.

 

Le devolvió el cuaderno y tal y como había llegado se marchó, dejando a Riario y Leonardo con la boca abierta.

 

\- ¿El nuevo Papa? ¡Ja! O se halla muy cerca de Dios para hacer tales afirmaciones o se ha asegurado el puesto a base de oro...

 

El artista se acercó a Riario y lo miro con expresión divertida.

 

\- La verdad es que si te vistieras así, estarías ridículo, Conde.

 

Riario no pudo más que echarse a reír al ver el retrato que le había hecho Da Vinci.

 


	5. El Taller Oculto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo recibe una sorpresa por parte del Conde Riario.

[ ](http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es)

 

**CAPITULO V**

\- Acompáñame, Leonardo. Dispondré un baño ropa y comida para ti, mientras atiendo unos asuntos.

Después del cónclave partiremos hacia Florencia.

¿Te ha informado alguien de que ahora la ciudad está bajo mi mando?

 

\- ¿Bajo tu mando? ¿Cómo. ..? Lorenzo vive y la ciudad está bajo su mandato. Los Medici son los dueños y señores de Florencia desde tiempos del Mago, Girolamo.

 

Leonardo se sentía confuso ante las enigmáticas palabras del conde y su curiosidad dio rienda suelta a su verborrea.

 

\- ¿A quién has matado para que el mando de la ciudad sea tuyo? Creo recordar que mi cabeza corre el peligro de separarse de mis hombros si pongo un pie allí. ¡Y culpa tuya, que sólo Dios sabe por qué decidiste llevarte mi ballesta y clavar a tu santo padre a ese maldito poste!

 

Riario observaba con los brazos cruzados como Leonardo hablaba y hablaba y sonriendo de medio lado, lo miro divertido.

 

\- Leonardo. No he matado a nadie en Florencia. Sólo castigo a los que reniegan de la obra de Dios y aunque Lorenzo es un déspota pomposo y ególatra, no ha hecho nada para merecer mi furia inmediata... Al menos de momento.

 

Se acercó a Leonardo y posó su mano es su rostro, obligándole a mirarlo.

 

-Necesito ir a Florencia para asegurarme de que los conventos reparten la ayuda a las familias necesitadas.

Juré velar por todas las almas Pías de la ciudad y no pienso consentir que nadie se muera de hambre mientras Lorenzo siga al mando. Ahora vayamos a por ese baño y te prestaste algo de ropa limpia.

 

Leonardo asintió y siguió al conde por los pasillos de Sant Angelo hasta que llegaron a una habitación cerrada con llave.

 

Riario busco la llave entre sus ropas y el artista se sorprendió al ver que era una de las que se habían necesitado para acceder a la Cúpula Celeste.

 

\- ¿Las recupérate? ¿Cómo?

 

Leonardo no daba crédito cuando el romano le tendió la otra llave y parpadeo lentamente.

 

\- Vi oportuno blindar esta habitación con algo que sólo los dos pudiéramos utilizar.

Mandé construir un mecanismo para poder usarlas y una de ellas te pertenece, al igual que lo que hay dentro.

Es un regalo para ti, artista. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

 

Cada uno metió su llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.

Leonardo contuvo el aliento al contemplar una réplica casi exacta de su taller.

 

\- Tranquilo Leo, esta no es la sorpresa. Acompáñame y cierra la puerta tras nosotros.

 

El florentino obedeció y cuando se adentraron en la amplia sala contuvo el aliento al ver un libro encuadernado en piel verde.

 

Fascinado se acercó, seguido de Riario y contuvo un jadeo al comprender de qué se trataba.

 

\- Lo encontraste... maldito bastardo...

 

Leonardo se giró sobre sí mismo y antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, estaban besándose de nuevo.

 

Riario se separó lo justo para mirar a su amante y sujetando su cara entre sus manos, le hablo con voz susurrante.

 

-Te jure que iba a encontrarlo para ti, Da Vinci, y aquí lo tenemos

El poder de los nefelines es nuestro ahora. Tenemos el libro de las hojas y ambos podemos leerlo.

 

Da Vinci no podía dar crédito.

Después de tanto tiempo tenía el libro de las hojas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

 

Se separó del conde y se acercó al libro, casi con miedo a tocarlo.

 

-¿Donde...?

 

Riario se colocó a su espalda y miro por encima de su hombro.

 

-Carlo... Se lo arrebató a tu madre cuando la entregó a los turcos.

El quería hacerla una con el Laberinto pero no pudo convertirla a la causa y la entregó.

Te juré que algún día sería el libro de las hojas sería nuestro, y he cumplido con mi cometido, Leonardo.

Ahora se que no fue casualidad que fuéramos los elegidos para entrar en la bóveda.

Nuestros caminos estaban destinados a encontrarse.

 

Leonardo acarició las tapas del libro casi con miedo y se froto los labios con nerviosismo.

 

Tendió la mano para abrirlo y la retiró de inmediato como si quemara y cuando habló, su voz apenas era un jadeo contenido.

 

-He visto lo que una sola página puede hacer... Tanto poder al alcance de nuestras manos... Tanta destrucción...

¿Te das cuenta de que con esto en nuestras manos poseemos el conocimiento con el que tantos hombres han soñado?

 

Riario asintió y posó una de sus manos sobre la del artista y cuando habló, con voz ronca y rota, lo hizo al oído de Da Vinci.

 

\- Yo soy la espada de Dios pero el único poder que necesito es tenerte a mi lado, Leonardo.

 

El pecho del genio se hincho con orgullo y cerró los ojos, abrumado por lo que sentía.

 

\- Girolamo ... Yo... Maldita sea... No tengo palabras.

 

Leo trago saliva y guio la mano de su némesis hasta su pecho, posándola encima de su corazón.

 

\- Maldito seas, Riario. Y maldito sea yo también por desearte más que a nadie.

Si hay un infierno, quiero que seas tú quien me lleve.

 

 -Así sea, Da Vinci, pero lo primero es lo primero. Debes asearte, comer y descansar. Estas exhausto y así no me sirves para ninguno de mis propósitos.

 

El conde mordió con suavidad el cuello del artista y se separó de él, andando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior.

 

Leonardo lo siguió y se sorprendió al ver sus cosas en aquella estancia.

 

\- Aquí están todas tus pertenencias. La jofaina tiene agua limpia y aunque traje también algunas de tus prendas, supongo que te sentirás más cómodo con algo limpio.

 

Señaló ropajes de color oscuro dispuestos sobre la cama y sonrió lacónicamente.

 

\- Estaré en el salón del trono recibiendo a los candidatos al trono de San Pedro, espero que te reunas allí conmigo cuando estés listo.

 

Riario le guiño un ojo y tras observar como Leo empezaba a desnudarse, se obligó a salir.

 


	6. El Salon Papal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario y Leonardo tienen algo mas que palabras en el salon papal.

[ ](http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es)

 

**CAPITULO VI**

Leonardo se desnudó lentamente, y cuando el agua fría tocó su piel, lanzó un grito y empezó a reírse, no sabía muy bien porque.

 

Había venido aquí para enfrentarse al nuevo Yo de Girolamo y aunque se hallaba confuso con esa nueva personalidad del conde, no le incomodaba.

Era como si el santo y el pecador se hubieran unido en uno sólo, conservando sólo lo mejor de cada uno y cuando sus pensamientos volaron a los besos que ambos había compartido, su erección creció, volviéndose dolorosa.

 

Se apartó un poco de la jofaina y metió la cabeza en el agua, intentando relajarse.

 

No era ningún secreto que a él le daba igual compartir lecho con cualquiera de los dos sexos, pero saber que Riario se sentía también atraído por el había sido una grata sorpresa.

 

Sacó la cabeza del agua y se froto la cara.

El conde tenía razón. Estaba exhausto y hambriento, e intentando alejar su lujuria terminó de asearse y se vistió, poniéndose las oscuras ropas del conde.

 

Cerró los ojos inhalando el aroma del hombre en la tela y su mente dibujo una clara imagen de su rostro, congestionado en un grito de placer y Leo frustrado pateo con furia el orinal de cerámica, haciéndolo añicos.

 

-¡Joder! Tienes que relajarte, Leo... Vamos, se buen chico y piensa en otra cosa...

 

Se murmuro a si mismo terminando de abrocharse la camisa y poniéndose las lustrosas botas de fina piel.

 

Era una suerte que Girolamo y el fueran casi igual de grandes y otra pregunta golpeó su nublado pensamiento.

¿Serían ambos igual de grandes de todas partes?

Joder. No podía seguir por ahí.

En breve estaría en una estancia llena de hombres de Dios y en lo único que podía pensar era como se sentiría al deslizarse dentro del cuerpo de su ángel vengador.

 

Riario se aburría mortalmente en el salón papal y los cardenales no dejaban de llegar se todas partes.

 

Miraba a los candidatos con ojos lánguidos, pensando en que la mayoría no eran más que estúpidos lameculos que habían venido para aparentar, ya que su apoyo hacia el padre Giovanni era más que evidente, pero debía mantener el control hasta que alguno le diera alguna razón para caer sobre ellos con toda la ira de Dios.

 

Cuando diviso a Da Vinci acercándose vestido con sus ropas, todo su ser se regocijo.

 

Le hizo señas al artista para que se acercara y cuando se aproximó hacia él, la lujuria lo golpeó de lleno.

 

¿Porque no se sentía culpable?  
Debería hacerlo. Ya que la Iglesia condenaba las relaciones entre dos hombres, pero no podía haber nada pecaminoso en lo que sentía al tener cerca a Leonardo y cuando este se acercó a él, Girolamo tuvo que emplear todo su control para no lanzarse a los brazos del florentino.

 

Tras hacer las presentaciones, Leonardo se quedó a su lado lo que parecieron horas saludando y dándoles la bienvenida a clérigos de toda Europa y cuando por fin el salón quedó de nuevo vacío, Riario se levantó con presteza.

 

No hicieron falta palabras cuando los dos hombres se fundieron en un apasionado abrazo.

 

Respiración con respiración, sus bocas pelearon juntas, intentando sublevarse la una a la otra.

 

Leonardo empujó al conde contra una de las paredes y sin miramientos busco lo que tanto ansiaba.

 

Ambos jadearon cuando la mano de Leonardo acuno la erección de su amante a la vez que sus besos viajaban desde los labios hasta la garganta.

 

\- No, Leo.. .Espera. No podemos... yo no merezco esto.

 

De repente Riario se sentía inseguro e intentó controlarse ,pero las caricias del artista se hicieron más intensas.

 

-No podía sacarte de mi mente, Girolamo. Desde que he llegado esto es lo único en lo que podía pensar... No quiero un no ahora… Por favor… Porfavor….

 

Leonardo volvió a Girolamo contra la pared, cerró su mano sobre el miembro palpitante del conde y se inclinó hacia a delante, dejándole sentir el suyo henchido por el deseo.   
  
Riario gimió y sus manos se tensaron contra el frío mármol de las paredes.

 

El artista mordió su garganta casi con violencia y le susurró al oído palabras que inflaron aún más el deseo de ambos.

 

\- Mi saliva es el cruel manjar que quiere alimentarse de ti en estas horas de guerra que parecen segundos .... Una guerra de cuerpos, de lamidas negras en tus entrañas.

 

Da Vinci mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, a la vez que tiraba de su pantalón hacia abajo, jadeando la sentir su erección pulsando contra la piel desnuda del conde y siguió hablándole a Riario, con una voz que lo hacía anhelar todo lo que quería darle.

 

\- Mis dedos suaves entrando en tu cuerpo y girando el eje de tu placer... Quiero más de ti, Girolamo…mojarte de mí… Mojarte por dentro con aceites de lavanda y de miel, ungüentos de magia para darle la entrada a tu cuerpo y sentirte , sentirte mío...

 

Riario no podía pensar mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia la mano que lo acunaba.

 

-Leonardo… Yo...

 

Jadeo el conde. Su mente decía que no, que no merecería esto, pero su cuerpo parecía tener otros planes.

 

Leo busco con su boca la del conde y jadeo contra su aliento, necesitando sentir su respiración contra la suya. Su mano se movió más deprisa, sintiendo como el romano empujaba contra su puño cerrado cada vez más fuerte a la vez que el frotaba su miembro henchido entre las piernas del romano.

 

\- Girolamo ... Quiero hundirme en ti y enseñarte que si existe un cielo... Un cielo donde podamos ser sólo nosotros.  
  
Tensandose, Leonardo estalló, derramándose entre los muslos del conde y a su vez Riario dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeando el nombre de Leonardo se vació en su mano, sintiendo el familiar tirón que nacía en su vientre.

 

Todo su cuerpo se tensó segundos antes de estallar en una ola de placer que lo dejó tembloroso y confundido.

 

El no merecía la gracia de nadie. Su propia madre lo había dejado bien claro al abandonarlo en el monasterio y sintió como se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

 

No merecía ser amado. No él y cuando esa verdad lo golpeó, intentó separarse de Da Vinci, quien aún lo acariciaba. Leonardo deslizó su mano por el pecho del conde y lo meció contra él, deseando más privacidad para hundirse en el cuerpo de su amante, pero Riario se apartó de él volviéndose de frente.

 

Leonardo deslizo una mano por la nuca del romano y lo acuno contra el hueco de su cuello, esperando que recuperara el control y se sorprendió al notar como los espasmos causados por el orgasmo, se convertían en sollozos ahogados

 

-No, Girolamo...Tranquilo...

 

Susurró al oído de su amante, sabiendo perfectamente que se acababa de romper otro de los muros mentales del antiguo monstruo de Italia.

 

Riario se dejó mecer por el artista, y se aferró a él casi con desesperación.

 

Pensó en todos los años de soledad. De duro entrenamiento y de oración y pensó que durante toda su vida lo único que había deseado era alguien que le amara.

 

Zita lo había hecho y él la había matado para salvar a Leonardo y ahora que el genio era suyo, después de tanto tiempo, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello.

 

Leonardo acuno a Girolamo contra su pecho intentando tranquilizarlo y cuando noto como los temblores del conde cesaban, lo separó un poco, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y obligando a mirarle.

 

\- Estoy aquí contigo, Girolamo y no voy a irme, pero sé que no estás listo todavía.

 

Leonardo sonrió y sujeto a su amante por los hombros, inundándole confianza.

 

\- Creo que es el mejor plan ahora es que comamos algo y descansemos.Yo vengo de una guerra, ¿recuerdas?

 

Eso hizo reír al conde y asintió con la cabeza.

 

El artista besó su frente y le aliso las arrugas de la camisa y ambos se sentaron a la mesa, a la espera de que los sirvientes trajeran algo de alimento.


	7. Si juegas con fuego, terminarás quemándote.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zo, Sofia y Nico llegan a Sant Angelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capitulo de relleno que nos sirve como puente hacia el siguiente. No hay que hacerle mucho caso, por que realmente NO es importante. XDDDD

  

  

  
**CAPITULO VII**

Horas más tarde, ambos estaban sentados frente al fuego y Leonardo le explicaba cómo había ganado la batalla contra los otomanos.

Riario sonreía y se sorprendió al saber de Sofía.

 

\- ¿Hija de Al-Rahim? Seguro que es una jovencita con un gran potencial.

 

-Sin ella quizás no habría podido entender la página. ¿Sabías que el libro está hecho de tal manera que se necesitan a dos personas para leerlo?

 

Riario asintió y se levantó a servir más vino.

 

\- Lo sabía. Por eso te necesitaba. Somos muy pocos los que podemos descifrar los enigmas del libro de las hojas. Luppo Mercuri lo intento durante años. Al final creo que se volvió loco.

 

Le tendió otra copa a Leonardo y sonrió mirándolo.

 

\- Nunca te agradecí que no me abandonaras en el nuevo mundo. Sin ti habría muerto.

 

Leonardo cogió la copa y bebió un sorbo mirándolo.

 

\- No podía dejarte. No después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

¿Sabes que gritabas mi nombre en sueños?

 

Girolamo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se sentó de nuevo en la butaca al lado del fuego.

 

\- Mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre han sido un tanto confusos. Quizás gritaba en sueños febriles lo que no podía decirte estando consciente.

 

Iba a añadir algo más pero Lucio apareció de nuevo en el quicio de la puerta y ambos hombres lo miraron con curiosidad.

 

\- Mi señor. Dos hombres y una muchacha preguntan por el artista. Uno de ellos dice que es Nicolás Maquiavelo, que su gracia le conoce.

 

Riario asintió hacia Lucio y miró a Leonardo.

 

\- Hazlos pasar y tráeles algo de sustento. La señorita Sofía debe de sentirse agotada. Prepara la habitación del ala oeste para ella y la del ala este para los dos muchachos.

 

El monje hizo una reverencia y el conde lo despidió con un gesto.

 

Leonardo se levantó y se acercó a él, cogiéndolo por los hombros desde atrás.

 

\- No mates a Zo. Lo necesito.

 

Le dio un rápido beso en la curva de la mandíbula y se apartó cuando las puertas se abrieron y corrió hacia sus amigos.

 

Leo los saludo y luego hizo las presentaciones y cuando Riario beso la mano de Sofía, un ruido indefinido salió de la garganta de Zoroastro.

 

El artista alzó las cejas y no pudo evitar pensar en sí se había perdido algo durante su ausencia.

 

Después de ponerlos al tanto de la situación en Florencia, todos pasaron al salón principal.

 

Zo miraba con el ceño fruncido a Leonardo y a Riario y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se enfrentó a su amigo, llevándoselo aparte.

 

\- ¿Enserio, Leo?

 

Da Vinci bebió de su copa observando a su compañero con divertimento.

 

\- Enserio ¿qué? No sé de qué me estás hablando, Zo.

 

\- No me jodas, Leo. Te conozco más que a mí mismo y sé que entre tú y el conde hay algo más que amistad. No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan estúpido.

 

 Leonardo puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

 

\- No soy estúpido, Zo. Más bien todo lo contrario y como bien sabes, nunca hago nada que se guie por la lógica, pero eso es algo que ti, que me conoces tan bien, ya sabes.

 

\- Mira, Leo. Por donde va el conde siempre termina lleno de cadáveres y no me gustaría nada despertar un día y enterarme de que te han encontrado colgando del Duomo con las tripas fuera.

 

Zo le quitó la copa de vino a su amigo y se la bebió de un trago y luego le devolvió la copa vacía.

 

\- Te quiero Leonardo, pero si juegas con fuego, terminarás quemándote y esta vez no voy a ser yo quien te salve.

 

Leonardo iba a replicar cuando Sofía, Nico y Girolamo se acercaron a ellos y lo dejó correr.

 

Sabía que ninguno de sus amigos iba a entender lo que lo unía a Riario, por mucho que les explicara y decidió que mejor fuera el tiempo el encargado de ponerles las cartas sobre la mesa.

 

Un par de horas más tarde, los cinco se retiraron a sus aposentos.

 

 


	8. Yo estoy contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo y Riario hacen el amor por primera vez. 
> 
> si quereis leer mas, en el blog hay hasta el capitulo 22. 
> 
> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este post contiene escenas de sexo explicito.

    

 

**CAPITULO VIII**

 

El conde daba vueltas en su cama con dorsel , pensando en que sería de él si el cardenal Giovanni salía electo como nuevo pontífice.

 

Sea como fuere, mucho temía que su mandato como capitán general del  Vaticano estaba llegando a su fin y se froto la cara nervioso.

 

¿A donde iba a ir? Estaba sólo en el mundo y lo único que tenía era a sí mismo.

 

Había sacrificado mucho y ahora que podía perderlo todo, la verdad lo golpeó de lleno.

 

Su vida entera había sido una espiral de pena y violencia y solo en su habitación, rompió en ahogados sollozos.

 

Leonardo tampoco podía dormir, pero por razones muy distintas a las del conde.

 

Su inquieta mente iba de un sitio a otro sin darle a penas descanso y se levantó de la cama, pensando que quizás algo de aire fresco ayudará a despejar su atribulada mente.

 

Antes de que quisiera darse cuenta, estaba encaramado a uno de los balcones ideando una manera de llegar hasta el otro lado del palacio.

 

Sus dedos se movían deprisa, contando, midiendo y calculando las diferentes rutas de escape y después de pocos minutos, ya había dibujado en sus pensamientos la estructura circular de Sant Angelo.

 

Con cuidado se descolgó por uno de los balcones, dejándose caer como un gato y cuando las antorchas de los guardias se movieron en la oscuridad, decidió hacer su recorrido con el menor escándalo posible.

 

No quería ser sorprendido rondando por la noche.

 

Después de un rato trepando y saltando de balcón en balcón llegó al que había deducido que sería el de Girolamo y empujó la ventana hacia adentro.

 

Todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio y se dejó caer dentro, llevándose un buen susto cuando la fría hoja de una daga se posó en su garganta.

 

-Soy yo...

 

Susurró hacia la familiar silueta que lo mantenía contra la pared, sujetándolo con fuerza.

 

Riario aflojo el brazo que inmovilizaba a da Vinci y alejó su daga con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

 

Se separó de él frotándose la cara, intentando borrar los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos, pero cuando habló, su voz era más ronca y grave que de costumbre.

 

\- Maldita sea. Podría haberte matado. ¿Qué demonios haces entrando por la ventana? ¿No te enseñaron a usar las puertas?

 

Se alejó del artista y se sentó en la cama, abrázandose a sí mismo.

 

Leonardo se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo no andaba bien y se acercó a Riario con cautela.

 

Estaba casi seguro de que el conde jamás le haría daño, pero tampoco quería tentar a su suerte.

 

\- No podía dormir. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

 

Girolamo asintió y Leonardo se acomodó a su lado, apoyando la mano en el hombro desnudo del conde.

 

\- No soy el único que no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que veo.

 

Riario volvió su rostro hacia el y el artista pudo ver como los ojos de su némesis tenían el brillo de las lágrimas.

 

\- Estoy cansado, Leonardo. Estoy cansado de estar sólo.

 

\- No estás sólo Girolamo. Yo estoy contigo.

 

Leonardo deslizó sus dedos entre los del conde y miro las manos entrelazadas en la oscuridad.

 

Sabía lo mucho que le costaba a ese hombre admitir sus debilidades y ver a un guerrero tan formidable mostrarse tan frágil ante él, le destrozada el corazón.

 

\- Desearía consolar tú atormentada alma con algunas palabras, pero no sé qué decir, porque cuando te veo así, es la mía la que se rompe.

 

Un lamento ronco salió de los labios de Riario y Leo lo atrajo hacia su pecho, meciéndolo despacio.

 

Riario rodeó su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos y cuando sus labios buscaron los de Da Vinci, lo hicieron con delicadeza, sin las prisas que anteriormente les había otorgado la lujuria.

 

Leo acarició su espalda, sintiendo como los músculos de Girolamo se movían bajo sus manos y se deleitó con las caricias, sabiendo que aunque pasarán mil años, el ya no podría olvidar como era sentirle entre sus brazos.

 

Los labios de Riario se deslizaron por la línea de su mandíbula a la vez que sus fuertes manos tiraron de la camisa de Leonardo, quiténdola con urgencia y las manos del artista hicieron lo propio con el pantalón de su antiguo adversario y cuando no quedó nada entre ellos, Riario jadeo contra el aliento de su amante.

 

\- Te deseo, Leonardo. Lo hago desde que nos conocimos.

 

El florentino cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con ansia, acariciando con sus labios los del romano, explorando con su lengua cada recoveco de su boca  y sonrió cuando se separó de él lo suficiente para coger aire.

 

\- ¿Aun lo recuerdas? Realmente, aquel día en la cantera, no quería matarte...

 

Leonardo río mirando al conde y este le devolvió el beso, tan ardiente como el fuego y susurró contra sus labios.

 

\- Eres un jodido bastardo Da Vinci ... Me disparate con un cañón.

 

Riario empezó a reírse y Leonardo le empujó con fuerza sobre la cama.

 

\- ¿Jodido bastardo? Que lenguaje mas soez, mi Lord. ¿Debo suponer que el pecador ha vuelto?

 

Riario sonrió mirándolo y Leonardo se arrodilló entre las piernas del conde, acariciando los fuertes muslos con sus manos y lo miro con un brillo ingenioso en sus ojos verdes.

 

\- O quizás sea la lujuria quien lo hace hablar así… Conde.

 

Leo deslizo su mano abierta por la erección palpitante y ardiente del romano y una sonrisa llena de promesas cruzó su rostro.

 

Riario se incorporó sobre sus codos y con destreza, enrollo sus piernas detrás de las rodillas de Leo.sus manos en su cintura y con un movimiento lo hizo caer, quedándose encima e invirtiendo posiciones.

 

\- O quizás es sólo que contigo puedo ser yo mismo...Ni santo ni pecador, ni Ángel ni demonio... Contigo sólo soy Girolamo...

 

Leo se incorporó, cogiendo la cara de Riario entre sus manos y lo besó con demanda, queriendo darle en uno sólo, todos los besos que se había estado guardando.  
  
Girolamo gimió, desplazando sus labios por la garganta de Leonardo y mordisqueo su piel, sintiendo como el pulso del florentino se aceleraba contra su lengua.  
  
Subió de nuevo a sus labios y el artista jadeo contra su aliento, y cuando rodaron por la cama y Leo quedo arriba, Girolamo se dejó hacer. perdiéndose en las caricias y besos que Leonardo le prodigaba.

 

Leonardo descendió por su cuerpo, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo todo el camino hasta su sexo y cuando el artista lo tomó en su boca, Girolamo supo que podría morir allí mismo, debido al placer que recorría su cuerpo al sentir las eróticas atenciones de su lengua.

 

Sus manos se crisparon sobre el pelo del florentino cuando este decidió explorar con sus dedos.

 

\- Oh... Dios... No creo que pueda... Leonardo... Espera...  
 

 

Pero Da Vinci no le hizo ni caso y continuo con sus húmedas caricias sobre el cuerpo del conde, cuya espalda se arqueo al sentir la invasión a la que estaba siendo sometido cuando los dedos hábiles del artista penetraron en su cuerpo.

Los suyos abandonaron el pelo del florentino, se crispándose en torno a las sabanas y sus caderas salieron al encuentro de las caricias que Leonardo le proporcionaba con sus dedos y su lengua, abriéndolo y preparándolo para el.   
  
Girolamo gimió, abandonándose al placer que Leonardo le proporcionaba y cuando las atenciones del artista se hicieron más intensas, obraron magia en ál y estalló en un orgasmo, retorciéndose entre jadeos ahogados.

No podía pensar con coherencia y cuando Leonardo subió de nuevo por su cuerpo, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, Riario tiro de el e invadió su boca , atormentandola con su lengua y sintiendo su propio sabor directamente de los labios del artista.

El conde separó las piernas, rodeando las caderas del artista con sus muslos y bajo su mano entre sus cuerpos, acariciando la erección que pulsaba contra la suya.

 

\- Girolamo...

 

Da Vinci echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir por primera vez la mano del conde en su miembro, cuando acarició las dos erecciones, una junto a la otra y cuando los labios de Riario acariciaron su garganta, el aire escapó de su pecho y deslizó sus dedos por el pelo negro de su némesis, acercándolo más a él.  
  
Riario mordió su garganta , lamiendo luego las marcas que sus dientes dejaron en la piel del artista y subió de nuevo a sus labios, saqueándolos con su lengua.

 

\- Déjame poseerte... Déjame ser uno contigo, Girolamo.

 

Susurró Da Vinci contra sus labios entreabiertos y como respuesta, el conde se arqueo bajo su cuerpo, guiándolo a su entrada.  


  
-Hazlo Artista...Como tú dijiste, si existe un infierno, quiero que seas tú quien me lleve.

 

–No te voy a llevar al infierno, Girolamo… Contigo solo puedo ir al cielo.   
  


Leonardo se alzó sobre las palmas de sus manos y empujó despacio.

Girolamo se aferró con fuerza a los bíceps del artista, clavando sus elegantes y largos dedos y apretó los dientes al sentir su invasión, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y tomando aliento, deslizo sus manos por los costados del artista, rasgando el camino con sus uñas hasta llegar a su culo y clavó los dedos en esas nalgas estrechas y duras.  
  
Leonardo gimió y empujo un poco más, intentando controlarse para no lastimarlo.   
  
Tenia un vago recuerdo de los dos, entrelazados de igual manera, pero alejo esa idea de su mente, atribuyéndola a una fantasía.

Gracias a los favores anteriores, la penetración apenas dolió y cuando Leo se deslizó completamente en su interior, ambos jadearon.

No hicieron falta palabras y cuando se miraron, fundiéndose en un ardiente beso, supieron que ese siempre había sido su destino.

 

Rivales, enemigos... Amigos y amantes.

 

Leonardo fue cuidadoso. Se movió despacio, sintiendo la calidez de Girolamo apretando su miembro y jadeo, bajando su cabeza para poder besarle mientras empujaba en su interior.   
  
Los muslos del conde apretaban sus caderas y el artista deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, alzándolo de las nalgas y haciendo la penetración más profunda.   
  
Girolamo gemía, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de placer, y Leonardo deseó poder capturar esa imagen en sus cuadernos para no olvidarla nunca.   


  
\- Eres hermoso, vita mía… Bello como un ángel caído…

  
  
Susurraba Da Vinci sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus movimientos se tornaron más rápidos, más profundos y levantando una de las piernas de su amante, la llevo a su hombro, besando y mordiendo toda la piel que podía alcanzar.  
  
Girolamo, sentía como si fuera a romperse por la mitad, sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y placer, gimiendo por todo lo que Leonardo le proporcionaba y cuando su cuerpo estuvo al límite el maestro acarició la erección que palpitaba contra su vientre, moviendo su mano y sus caderas al mismo ritmo y poco después, ambos alcanzaron su liberación entre gritos ahogados de éxtasis.   
  
Girolamo pudo oír un suave " Te amo" susurrando entre jadeos ahogados cuando Da Vinci derramo su placer dentro de su cuerpo. Un "te amo" que calentó su corazón tanto como las caricias y besos habían calentado su cuerpo.

 

Leonardo se desplomó sobre el pecho de Girolamo y este acarició su espalda, acunándolo contra él y cuando el artista miro esos ojos preciosos ojos oscuros y grandes rodeados de largas pestañas, y el deseo de tener lápiz y papel para capturar su expresión relajada, que por primera vez, lucia sin su caracteristico halo de tristeza, se hizo más intenso.

 

\- Eres hermoso, Girolamo.

 

Riario enroscó un dedo en el pelo de Leonardo y lo miro detenidamente.

 

Su sonrisa cínica hizo acto de presencia y cuando habló su voz era de nuevo ronca y baja.

 

-No hay gracia en mi, Leonardo. Pero soy un hombre que ha aprendido a sobrevivir cuando la gracia falta.

 

Da Vinci asintió con la cabeza y beso su amplio pecho.

 

\- Yo si veo gracia en ti, eres hermoso…Oscuro como un ángel caído, y es lo único que me importa ahora mismo.

  
  
-Poséeme de nuevo, Leonardo. Márcame de nuevo como tuyo y aunque sea mentira, déjame perderme en eso, aunque sea solo por unos instantes.

  
  
Leonardo lo miro y capturo esos preciosos labios entre los suyos, barriéndolos con su lengua, y cuando se separó para coger aliento, miro a Riario con los ojos entornados.  


  
-Nunca te mentiría, Girolamo. He esperado demasiado, para que esto solo dure unos instantes...

 

Una hora más tarde, ambos estaban doloridos y agotados, pero felices de estar el uno con el otro.

 

Leonardo recorría el pecho del conde con su dedo, dibujando las formas de cada músculo que encontraba a su paso y sonrió cuando Riario lo miro con ojos semi cerrados.

 

\- ¿Ocurre algo, camarlengo?

 

El conde estalló en risas y acuno la mano que lo acariciaba entre las suyas.

 

\- No me llames así. En cuanto todo esto termine y el nuevo Papa sea ungido, voy a dejar todo esto de la curia. No puedo renunciar a Dios, porque yo soy su ejecutor, pero prefiero dedicar mi tiempo a otras cosas., me gustaría construir una fortaleza en Imola.

 

Leonardo asintió y se recostó a su lado, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

 

\- Yo tengo que construir una biblioteca y un barco...

 

Ambos se echaron a reír y Riario giró sobre el artista, inmovilizándolo, mientras lo miraba con una expresión divertida.

 

\- ¿Y a mí no me construirás nada, maestro? Yo he encontrado el libro de las hojas para ti, y quiero mi recompensa.

 

Bajo la cabeza, apoderándose de los labios de Leonardo y el artista envolvió sus caderas con sus muslos, provocándole.

 

Unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su ensoñación y Leonardo saltó de la cama como un resorte, recogiendo sus ropas a toda prisa.

 

Los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes y la voz de Lucio reclamaba al conde con urgencia y el apretó los dientes.

  
  
-Tengo que abrir...Lo siento.

 

 Tras ponerse una bata y ver a Leonardo salir por la ventana, abrió la puerta.

 

 http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es


	9. si caigo, que sea por un crimen que si he cometido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario y Leonardo se encuentran con una sorpresa desagradable dentro del salon papal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si quereis leer mas capitulos, en el blog siguen hasta el 24

    

**CAPITULO IX**

Lucio venía acompañado por dos guardias y el conde los miro a todos, intentando que su expresión fuera lo más neutra posible.

 

\- Mi señor... Tiene que acompañarnos.

 

Lucio lo miraba con ojos compungidos y Riario pudo notar que le temblaban las manos.

 

\- En el nombre de Cristo, Lucio... ¿Qué ocurre para que estés tan afligido?

 

Lucio trago saliva y negó con la cabeza.

 

\- Mi señor... Debe venir a comprobarlo usted mismo. Yo no...

 

Los guardias permanecían impasibles, apoyados en sus lanzas y el conde hizo un gesto afirmativo.

 

\- Déjenme vestirme y enseguida les acompañó.

 

Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero los guardias se lo impidieron y Riario, con un movimiento rápido, lo inmovilizo contra la pared.

 

\- No se atreva a tocarme nunca más.

 

Gruño Girolamo mirándolo con furia.

 

\- Mi señor. Sólo acompañarnos, por favor.

 

Susurro el guardia asustado.

  
  
-He dicho que necesito unos minutos.   


  
Susurro el conde con voz ronca y autoritaria.

 

Riario soltó al guardia y entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se apresuró a asearse un poco, intentando borrar los rastros que Leonardo había dejado en su cuerpo. Una vez listo, accedió a ir con Lucio y los guardias.

 

Pudo ver entre la multitud que se agolpaba fuera del salón papal a Sofía, Nico y Zoroastro en un rincón, mirándolo con miedo y cuando sus ojos buscaron la causa, un jadeo se escapó de sus labios.

 

El Arquitecto estaba atado desnudo a una de las columnas principales y decenas de flechas estaban clavadas en su cuerpo, a la manera de San Sebastián.

Las contusiones de su cuerpo revelaban que también había sufrido una brutal paliza y Girolamo se tambaleo, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

 

Aunque los asesinatos representados como cuadros de santos eran el modus operandi del Pecador, estaba casi seguro de que él no había asesinado al abad.

 

La muerte parecía reciente y no hacia ni un cuarto de hora que estaba compartiendo lecho con Leonardo.

 

Se acercó despacio y extendió una mano, como queriendo asegurarse por el tacto que aquella visión no era producto de su mente.

 

¿Quién había matado al arquitecto y había intentado inculparle?

 

Todos sabían que había sido juzgado por Lorenzo en Florencia por el asesinato de Clarisa Orsini y que ahora ocurriera esto en su propia casa, dejaba claro que tenía un enemigo que quería quitarlo de en medio y ese enemigo  había aprovechado el vínculo del conde con el Arquitecto del Laberinto.

 

Casi todos los que conocía su implicación en la orden, estaban muertos y se preguntó por qué ocurría esto ahora.

 

Una voz le saco de su ensimismamiento y parpadeo lentamente a la vez que se giraba.

 

El cardenal Giovanni lo miraba con una mueca de desprecio y cuando habló, las palabras hicieron que tuviera miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 

\- Parece ser que el monstruo de Italia ha atacado de nuevo y no me equivoco si me presto a decir que el asesino se encuentra entre nosotros. Por lo que puedo deducir, el único que no se encuentra en esta sala ni en sus aposentos es el maestro Da Vinci.

 

Riario apretó los puños, aguantándose las ganas de golpear al cardenal Giovanni hasta matarlo, pero cuando iba a replicar, Da Vinci apareció a medio vestir y completamente despeinado.

 

\- Perdón... Tengo el sueño pesado. Lo malo de las guerras es que... ¡Por el amor de Dios! Que... ¿Qué ha pasado?

 

Leonardo se acercó al cardenal Giovanni y al conde y miro escéptico el cadáver expuesto a la manera de San Sebastián.

 

Se froto la barba y la boca y sus dedos empezaron a moverse frenéticamente, en su ya característico tic.

 

\- El monstruo de Italia ha atacado de nuevo.

 

Dijo el cardenal con evidente regocijo.

 

Leonardo observó el cadáver y tras mirarlo detenidamente desde todos los ángulos negó con la cabeza.

 

-Esto no es obra del Monstruo. Puedo decir con total seguridad que aunque el asesino ha intentado copiar el modus operandi de Gi.... del artista, esta obra carece de algunos de sus rasgos característicos.  
El Monstruo mata deprisa, sin infringir sufrimiento, pero me aventuraría a decir que este hombre ha sufrido tortura antes de ser asesinado. Además, todas esas heridas se produjeron mientras seguía con vida, dado el volumen de sangre, sin embargo, si quieren que descubra algo más, tendrán que llevarlo abuna sala donde pueda examinar el cuerpo con más detenimiento.

 

El cardenal apretó los labios con rabia, pero asintió a los guardias para que bajarán en cadáver.

 

\- Da Vinci es ducho en estos temas. Hace unos meses examinó los cadáveres de las tres víctimas del Monstruo. Podéis llevarlo abajo. Hay una sala dispuesta para cuerpos en el pasillo que lleva al Palacio papal.

 

 

Ordeno el conde a los guardias con tono autoritario. Los guardias descolgaron el cuerpo y Riario se colocó bien la bata y miro a todos los que estaban congregados en el salón.

 

Zo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado y era más que evidente de que tenía ciertas dudas sobre su implicación en el crimen.

Por el contrario Sofía y Nico se acercaron a Da Vinci, y tras unas palabras que Riario no pudo oír, ambos se retiraron a sus aposentos, llevándose a Zoroastro con ellos.

 

Los guardias bajaron el cuerpo del arquitecto y con las instrucciones de Lucio lo llevaron a los túneles.

 

En la sala sólo quedaron el cardenal Giovanni, Leonardo y Riario.

 

Una vez solos Riario se enfrentó al cardenal.

 

\- Eminencia... No sé qué pretende intentando inculparme a mi o al maestro Da Vinci en tan horrible crimen. Ya fui juzgado por las atrocidades que cometí y le puedo asegurar señor que Leonardo no tuvo nada que ver con ello.

 

Giovanni sonrió mirándolos a ambos y le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

 

\- Lo sé, Girolamo... Lo sé, pero si hay un asesino entre nosotros es de ley que se haga justicia... Asesinatos, herejía, sodomía... Demasiados pecados que conciernen a dos hombres de cierto renombre...Y a una señorita, claro. Sofía Da Vinci, que al igual que el maestro Leonardo fue concebida por una bruja....

 

Da Vinci se lanzó a por él, y Riario apenas pudo contenerme.

 

Leonardo miro con rabia al cardenal, respirando airadamente entre los brazos del conde.

Batista parpadeo con regocijo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

 

-Sepan, señores, que mañana cuando yo sea ungido Papa en el cónclave, una de mis primeras medidas para devolver a las almas descarriadas a la Iglesia será la instauración de inquisidores, que seguirán al pie de la letra los dictados del Malleus Malleficarum.

 

Con evidente regocijo se fue, entre las maldiciones e improperios que salían de la boca de Leonardo.

 

Cuando las puertas del salón se cerraron, Riario giro a Da Vinci entre sus brazos y lo obligó a mirarle.

 

\- Leonardo.... Juntos le venceremos pero ahora te necesito centrado. Por favor.... Eres el único que puede mantener bajo control al pecador y al Minotauro si vuelven.

 

Acaricio el pómulo de Da Vinci con el dorso de sus dedos y cogiendo su barbilla, lo besó suavemente en los labios.

 

Leonardo intento separase y Riario lo mantuvo fuertemente sujeto, murmurándole palabras para que no perdiera el control.

 

\- Si lo matamos ahora, todos lo sabrán... Por favor... Serénate y ven conmigo. Juntos encontraremos una solución a este embrollo.

 

Leonardo suspiró con resignación, temblando de pura rabia entre los brazos de Girolamo.

 

Que lo desprestigiaran a él, le daba igual pero si amenazaban a su hermana, mejor que el desdichado que lo hiciera pusiera en paz su alma a Dios, porque pensaba matar a quien osara hacerle daño.

 

\- Temo por Sofía, Girolamo. Es sólo una niña...

 

\- Lo sé, y no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño... Ahora ven conmigo y al alba intentaremos enmendar todo este embrollo.

 

Da Vinci lo miro sorprendido y frunció el ceño al ver que el Conde tiraba de el hacia sus aposentos.

 

\- Pueden vernos.... Girolamo.. No es buena idea que te acompañe sin comprometerte.

 

Riario se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

 

\- Ya estoy comprometido, Leonardo. El cardenal Battista sabe lo nuestro y

por lo menos si caigo, que realmente sea por un crimen que si he cometido.

 

 


	10. Al otro lado del espejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La personalidad de Riario se divide en dos, despues de lo acontecido en el salon papal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> para seguir leyendo, seguid este enlace hasta el capitulo 24.   
> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es  
> Intentare actualizar dos veces por semana, pero no prometo nada por que mi portatil a veces no tiene ganas de trabajar. :P

   

 

**CAPITULO X**

 

Leo sonrió y sin esperar a estar en la recámara de Girolamo, lo empujó contra la pared.

 

\- Ajá... Veo que le ha gustado el perverso vicio de la sodomía, conde... Sepa, mi señor que hay muchas cosas que debe aprender aún y que estaré encantado de guiarle en los oscuros secretos de la perversión.

 

Riario se echó a reír y tiró de Leonardo para poder frotar su erección con la suya.

 

\- Estaré encantado de que me guíe en mis pecados... artistas, pero quizás deberíamos conseguir algo para ayudarnos en nuestros propósitos. Creo recordar que Alessandro guardaba ciertos aceites para sus vicios más impuros.

 

Leonardo sonrió, arrugado su nariz en un gesto típico que denotaba que se lo estaba pasando en grande y posó sus manos en las caderas de Girolamo, empujándolo contra él.

 

\- Aceites... Me parece una idea estupenda para seguir con tus enseñanzas.

 

Sus labios pasearon por la mandíbula del conde y bajo, acariciando con su nariz el camino bajo la barba.

 

\- No puedo esperar a llegar a tu lecho, Girolamo. Te necesito siempre... Cada segundo que no te tengo es un segundo desperdiciado.

 

Susurró mordisqueando la nuez del conde, a la vez que sus caderas se alineaban en el ángulo perfecto para sentir la erección de Riario contra la suya.

 

El romano gimió, pero llevando algo de cordura a su mente, posó las manos en los hombros del artista y se obligó a apartarse de él.

 

\- Acompáñame a por esos aceites y te prometo que me tendrás del modo que tú quieras, artista, porque si no paramos ahora, me vaciare aquí mismo.

 

Girolamo lo beso con pasión, capturando los labios del artista con sus dientes y lo empujó suavemente.

Leonardo se separó de el a regañadientes y lo siguió por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una zona que Leonardo ya conocía.

 

Leonardo recordó con un estremecimiento la última vez que estuvo en los baños papales y se froto los brazos, intentando alejar el recuerdo de Clarisa Orsini crucificada dentro del agua.

 

Realmente el Pecador tenía un sentido del humor muy macabro.

 

Riario siguió su mirada hasta el agua y apretó los labios en una mueca al saber que imagen acudía a la mente de Leonardo.

 

No se disculpó pero tampoco se quedó mucho mirando el agua y con presteza cogió unos cuantos frascos de lo que habían venido a buscar.

 

Para regresar a sus aposentos, tomaron un desvío por un túnel camuflado tras uno de los muros del baño y Leo soltó una exclamación de júbilo al descubrir el pasadizo.

 

\- ¿Debo suponer que tus sirvientes tomaban a menudo estos caminos para complacer tus necesidades más ocultas?

 

Bromeó Da Vinci y enseguida se arrepintió que a veces su boca fuera más rápida que su cabeza

Una sombra de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Riario cuando se adentró en su recámara y negó con la cabeza.

 

-  Mi vida siempre estuvo consagrada a Dios y a mi padre. Yo crecí en la enseñanza de que el sexo fuera del matrimonio era pecado y no fue hasta nuestro viaje al nuevo mundo que descubrí los placeres de la carne.

La única persona con la que he compartido lecho aquí es contigo.... Nunca toque a Zita.... No mientras fue mi esclava... Ella... Ella fue mi primera y única amante.

 

Leonardo se acercó a Riario y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

 

\- Soy un idiota. Lo siento. Debí haberlo sabido.

 

Riario alzó sus grandes ojos hacia Da Vinci y sonrió con un dejé de pena.

 

-No podías saberlo, artista. Ahora probemos esos aceites.

  
  
Fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, cayeron sobre el lecho amándose hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos y agotados.

 

Riario se despertó en mitad de la noche, y observo como Leonardo dormía a su lado.

La expresión del artista era serena y relajada  y tras depositar un suave beso en el hombro del florentino, Girolamo se preguntó por enésima vez como un genio como Da Vinci podía estar interesado en alguien como él.

  
  
"En realidad no lo está... "

  
  
La voz ronca y rota lo sobresalto y Girolamo se incorporó sobre sus codos con el corazón latiéndole incontroladamente.

  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?

  
  
Riario se levantó con cuidado de la cama, intentando no despertar a Leonardo, y buscó a tientas su daga, intentando encontrar el origen de esa voz en la oscuridad.   
  
Despacio abrió el pasadizo que conducía a los baños papales y siguió el sonido de la risa ronca, que parecía resonar a su lado y apretó los dientes, intentando concentrarse.

  
  
"¿Enserio creías que el gran Da Vinci te iba a querer a ti? ¿A un pobre gusano?   
Das pena, Girolamo."

  
  
Riario giro sobre sí mismo, protegiéndose con la daga, y avanzó por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la amplia estancia.

  
  
-¿Quien está ahí?

  
  
Susurro con voz amenazante. Un reflejo a su lado, lo hizo volverse y con rapidez, lanzo un golpe con su daga, pero se dio cuenta de que solo era su propio reflejo, proyectado en un espejo.   
  
  
Una carcajada histérica resonó en la estancia y Girolamo se tapó los oídos, haciendo una mueca ante el desagradable sonido.  
  
  
  
"Él no te quiere. Solo te está usando. Le eres conveniente, gusano. Te usará y luego te dejará, como ya hizo aquella vez en el barco..."  
  
  
-¿Quién eres?

  
  
Riario cayó sobre sus rodillas, apretándose los oídos. La voz parecía provenir desde dentro de su cabeza, y sentía que le iba a explotar.

  
  
  
"Yo soy el Minotauro."  


  
Girolamo alzó la vista y con horror descubrió que su propio reflejo estaba sonriendo y que sus ojos eran rojos, irritados por la sal que el laberinto había usado para convertirlo a su causa.   
  
  
-¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando.... Tengo que volver con Leonardo. El sabrá...

  
  
"Él no sabe una puta mierda, gusano. Pero ya me encargaré de que aprenda un par de cosas..."  
  
  
Riario se puso en pie, y cada vez más asustado se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no le respondía, y el reflejo del espejo, sonrió, en una macabra mueca.

  
  
-No te preocupes, gusano... Yo me encargaré de Da Vinci... Le voy a devolver cada uno de los favores que nos ha prestado.   
  
  
Girolamo empezó a gritar, intentando imponerse, pero el Pecador era mucho más fuerte y se había aprovechado de su única debilidad.

  
  
"No le hagas daño, por favor... No le hagas daño a Leonardo"

  
  
Suplico intentado tomar el control de su cuerpo de nuevo, y el pecador se miró en el espejo y sonrió, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos.  
  
  
\- Deja de gimotear como una niña, Girolamo. Tan solo voy a pagarle con la misma moneda.  
  
  
El pecador se echó a reír y recogiendo la daga del suelo, volvió sobre sus pasos, y alzo las cejas al ver a Leonardo dormido en la cama.  
  
  
-Esto va a ser realmente divertido.

  
  
Susurro el pecador mordiéndose el labio y haciendo caso omiso a la lucha interna que se desarrollaba dentro de su mente.  


 


	11. Santo y pecador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo se efrenta cara a cara con el Pecador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo contiene escenas que no son del todo agradables, pero son necesarias para entender la psicologia del conde Riario.   
> Los transtornos de personlidad, pueden ser de varios tipos y aunque la mayoria de las veces las diferentes personalidades no saben de las otras, a veces se dan casos de que interactuan entre ellas.  
> A este transtrono se lo conoce como TDI

  

 

**CAPITULO XI**

Horas más tarde, Leonardo se despertó ahogándose en el más absoluto de los placeres al sentir las secciones de una boca cálida en su sexo y arqueo las caderas, desesperado por hundirse más adentro.

 

Sus manos buscaron a Girolamo y una de ellas se afianzó en el amplio hombro del conde y la otra apartó el rebelde flequillo que caía en desordenados mechones sobre esos ojos oscuros de los que se había enamorado.

 

Riario mantenía los ojos cerrados, con las oscuras pestañas descansando sobre el nacimiento de los pómulos altos mientras sus labios seguían atormentando a Da Vinci, quien se retorcía entre jadeos, a la vez que empujaba contra el puño y la calidez de esa boca maravillosa.

 

No tardó mucho en verter su placer y al hacerlo, el nombre de su amante escapo entre jadeos ahogados de su garganta.

 

\- Girolamo....

 

Las vibraciones de una risa reverberaron en su miembro y tras una última succión, Riario se separó de él, mirándolo directamente.

 

Los cálidos ojos castaños de Riario eran verdes a la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por los ventanales a través de las cortinas y estaban inyectados en sangre.

 

\- No, artista... el gusano no está.

 

Leonardo retrocedió hacia atrás en la cama mirándolo y el terror más absoluto se aferró a su pecho.

 

El monstruo había vuelto.

 

El artista se encogió al sentir como los dedos del Pecador se clavaban en sus muslos, casi haciéndole daño, pero intentó mantener el control, a pesar de que estaba aterrorizado.

 

\- ¿Porque estás aquí??

 

Era una pregunta estúpida, pero era la única que se le ocurría en ese momento y cuando el álter ego de Riario se arrodilló entre sus piernas, sintió que se le retorcía el estómago.

 

\- Sabes por qué estoy aquí, artista. Los acontecido recientemente ha sido demasiado para la débil mente del gusano y aparecí.

 

El monstruo se rio y se miró el cuerpo y lanzó una sonora carcajada al ver su erección.

 

\- Te dije que el gusano te deseaba y no te lo creíste y al final te lo has follando.

 

Da Vinci lo miro con repulsión cuando lo vio acariciarse a sí mismo.

El pecador se dio cuenta y no pudo contener su regocijo.

 

\- No se por qué te muestras tan remilgado, artista. Su cuerpo sigue aquí, y también su polla y ese culo prieto donde tanto te gusta meterla.

 

El monstruo se lamio los labios e hizo un gesto obsceno con su lengua.

 

\- ¿Pero de que me sirve su carcasa si su esencia no está dentro?

 

El pecador estalló en risas y se llevó la mano al pecho con gesto teatral.

 

\- Ohhhhh, Da Vinci... ¿Te has enamorado???

 

Se inclinó sobre él y atrapándolo entre sus brazos se acercó a su oído.

 

\- ¿¿¿Cómo es que un genio como tú ama un saco de mierda lleno de culpabilidad y remordimientos???? Seguro que se echó a llorar cuando lo hiciste correrse la primera vez. ¿A que si? El pobre gusano llorando por no merecerte... Esa pobre escoria....

 

Riario estallo otra vez esa risa maniaca e histérica que Leo tanto detestaba.

 

\- ¿Sabes que este sodomita se enamoró de ti al verte la primera vez? Si, artista... el pequeño Girolamo ansiado ser amado y poseído por la mente más brillante de Italia... las muchas noches que paso aquí, sólo, machacándosela por ti y jadeando tu nombre al correrse en su mísero puño mientras tú le disparabas cañones, y lo ridiculizabas.

 

El pecador negó con la cabeza y lamio el lóbulo de la oreja del florentino.

 

\- ¿sabes también que tuviste parte de culpa cuando se cortó las venas?

 

Leo lo miro con horror al pecador.

 

\- Yo no... No tuve nada que ver con eso...

 

El Pecador mordisqueo el mentón de Da Vinci y su mano por los músculos de su estomago, provocándolo.

 

-Sí que tuviste mucho que ver, artista. Recuerda, Leonardo....

 

Su mente viajó al pasado. Al viaje de vuelta del nuevo mundo. Había pasado horas y horas trabajando en la cabeza parlante y fumando el opio que Américo le había proporcionado.

 

Recordaba el dolor de Riario. Sus fiebres... Sus gritos suplicando que lo dejará morir....

Recordaba el terror de perderlo y recordaba....

 

\- Fue un sueño...

 

Jadeo Leonardo. La mano del monstruo era hábil y el cuerpo del artista reaccionaba a sus caricias.

 

\- No fue un sueño artista... No culpes al opio de tu propia lujuria.

 

Leonardo sintió que se ahogaba. Le costaba respirar al recordar las noches que había cuidado de Riario cuando se rompió la pierna escapando de la bóveda celeste.

 

Las primeras noches había temido que la fiebre y la infección matarán al conde y no se había separado de el ni un segundo.

 

\- Ibas a morirte y yo no sabía que más podía hacer....

 

Gimió Leonardo hundiendo sus dedos entre el pelo de su amante, que seguía atormentándolo con su mano.

 

\- Yo había estado fumando en tu habitación, esperando que el humo de la amapola te diera algo de paz pero tú gemías, temblando de frío y casi consumido por las fiebres.

Me suplicabas que te matará... Que terminará con el dolor, y yo no podía dejarte... No después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, Girolamo...

 

Un dolor repentino en su erección lo hizo abrir los ojos y sintió al pecador apretándolo y clavándole una uña.

 

\- Yo no soy Girolamo, artista, pero continúa... Recuerda.

 

Riario se inclinó hacia sus labios y tiró del inferior con sus dientes.

Leonardo gimió, tanto por las caricias del pecador en su cuerpo como por los recuerdos y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

El monstruo tenía razón: su cuerpo seguía siendo el de Girolamo y aunque su personalidad lo repugnara, no podía negar que se sentía ansioso y excitado por sus atenciones.

 

\- Riario tenía mucho frio, y no dejaba de temblar.

Los delirios empezaron poco después y sollozaba, arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho a instancias de Sixto.

Yo no sabía qué hacer y pensé que podía al menos intentar aliviar su frío.

 

Leo se estremeció ante los recuerdos y su lengua se paseó nerviosa por sus labios.

 

\- Me desnude y me metí en la cama con él, intentando que el calor de mi cuerpo calentara el suyo.

A pesar de estar casi a las puertas de la muerte, era el guerrero más formidable que yo había conocido.

Su cuerpo estaba caliente y cuando me incline para examinar su pierna, sentí su erección contra mi brazo.

El gimió mi nombre... Era el sonido más maravilloso que yo había escuchado y no pude evitarlo. Me incline sobre él, invadiendo su boca con la mía... Acariciando sus labios con mi lengua y el me respondió.

Pensé que lo iba a perder, y no quería que se marchará sin que supiera que no era mi enemigo...

 

El pecador se rio y mordió su cuello, perforando la delicada piel con sus dientes y el artista jadeo, anclando con su mano la boca del pecador a su garganta.

 

\- Oh, Joder.... esto no puede estar bien...

 

Leonardo intentaba llevar algo de cordura a su atribulada mente y apenas lo consiguió. El monstruo no iba a cesar en su empeño y él no podía escapar. Cuando dejó de succionar su cuello, murmuró con voz divertida y ronca.

 

\- Continúa, artista... ¿¿¿Que más recuerdas???

 

El miembro de Leo dio una sacudida ante los recuerdos olvidados y se mordió los labios, intentando controlarse.

 

\- Le seguí besando... Acariciando su cuerpo cincelado y el me correspondió, jadeando mi nombre...

 

\- Y te lo follaste... Hundiste tu polla en su culo y te lo follaste mientras se la meneabas...

 

El pecador soltó una de sus desagradables carcajadas y con un movimiento rápido, inmovilizo las manos de Leonardo por encima de su cabeza y aprisiono sus piernas entre sus rodillas.

 

\- Te follaste su culito virgen mientras estaba en las puertas de la muerte por la infección y atribulado por el opio.

 

Leonardo entró en pánico intentando salir de debajo del cuerpo del monstruo.

 

\- El me lo pidió... Me pidió que lo poseyera... Me dijo... Oh, Joder... me dijo que me amaba y que siempre lo había hecho y que si iba a morir por lo menos le concediera mi amor antes de irse...

Y lo hice... Lo hice por que....

 

-¿¿¿Por qué lo hiciste Da Vinci??? ¿¿¿Te ponía caliente verlo tan indefenso??? ¿¿¿¿Pensaste que era divertido follartelo mientras estaba casi muerto, jodido sodomita enfermo???

 

Eso enfureció a Leonardo y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas dobló las piernas las separó lo suficiente para liberar una y patear al pecador en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas.

 

\- ¡Lo hice porque lo amo, puto bastardo mal nacido!

 

Riario cayó hacia atrás, y Leo salto de la cama, buscando algo con que defenderse.

 

\- Eso ha sido un error artista... Tú no sabes lo que es el amor... Tú sólo reaccionas a la lujuria.

 

El monstruo se lanzó a por él, derribándolo contra la cómoda y el aire escapó de los pulmones de Leonardo al ser golpeado con fuerza en el estómago.

Sus manos tanteador buscando algo con que golpear al pecador y cuando dio con algo frío y metálico, no se paró a pensar.

Cogió el crucifijo y golpeó a Riario en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, y el monstruo cayó hacia atrás, con un gruñido de dolor y la sangre brotando de un feo corte sobre su pómulo.

 

\- Muy bien, artista... Lo podríamos haber pasado bien juntos pero no me dejas otra opción que matarte... El gusano lloraba tu pérdida, pero yo voy a disfrutar como nunca cuando te arranqué las tripas y te crucifique e medio de la plaza de San Pedro...

 

Riario iba a levantarse, y Leo lo vio claro.

 

Su mente dibujo la anatomía del conde, y en pocos segundos, supo donde debía golpear.

 

Escogió un punto sobre el flexo, que lo dejó inconsciente, pero no mal herido y su mente se puso a trabajar a toda velocidad.

 

Debía inmovilizar al monstruo y buscar ayuda.

 

En pocas horas tenían un cónclave y no podía dejar que el monstruo de Italia campaña a sus anchas por el Vaticano.

 

Con los cordones de las cortinas, ató las manos de la monstruosa su espalda con unos nudos complicados y luego paso las cuerdas por los postes de la cama.

 

Cuando terminó estaba despeinado, sudoroso y cansado y le dieron ganas de patear el cuerpo inconsciente que yacía a sus pies, pero recordó que su Girolamo estaba ahí dentro, atrapado en alguna parte, y se inclinó para quitar el rebelde flequillo que caía sobre los ojos del conde.

 

\- Vuelve, Girolamo.... No dejes que el pecador te venza... Te necesito...

 

Se inclinó y beso su frente y sintió que se le partía el corazón.... Si no podía eliminar al Monstruo de Italia, debería plantearse matarlo, y con él a su amor.


	12. Plan de contención

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo y sus amigos deben elaborar un plan para ocultar al Minotauro ientras se celebra el conclave papal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mas un capitulo de relleno. No hay muchas cosas interesantes aqui.

 

 

**CAPITULO XII**

Zoroastro abrió los ojos ante los golpes insistentes de su puerta y miro a Nico, que dormía agotado a su lado en la cama.

Los sirvientes del conde les habían ofrecido habitaciones separadas pero después del asesinato del abad, habían preferido dormir todos juntos en la misma habitación. Sofía estaba de pie tras la puerta, sin atreverse a abrir y miro a Zo con miedo en los ojos.

 

\- ¿Que? ¿Quieres que abra yo por si es el maníaco de Riario me mate a mi primero?

 

Sofía sonrió, y Zo negó con la cabeza a la vez que se levantaba.

 

\- Igualita que tú hermano... No podéis negar que sois familia...

 

Zo abrió la puerta y casi se cayó al suelo cuando Leonardo entró a toda prisa.

 

Miro a su hermana y a Zo y poniendo los ojos en blanco se acercó a Nico para despertarlo.

 

\- Leo... Tienes sangre en la garganta...

 

Sofía camino hacia su hermano pero este no le hizo caso.

 

Estaba parado en medio de la habitación, moviendo los dedos en su característico tic y divagando y Zo suspiro con resignación.

 

\- Yo me encargó, preciosa. ¡Leo! ¿Que coño te pasa, amigo?

 

Leo pareció volver de donde quiera que se había ido su mente y miro a sus tres amigos con determinación.

 

\- El monstruo de Florencia ha vuelto y lo tengo atado a la cama de Riario.

 

\- ¿Que qué?

 

Zo empezó a pasear de un lado a otro y Nico se frito los ojos con sueño.

 

\- No tendré que volver a perseguir a Zo por los tejados para otra de tus tretas, ¿no maestro?

 

Sofía no entendía nada y los miro a los tres con curiosidad.

 

\- ¿Quien es el monstruo? ¿Por qué esta en la habitación del conde?

 

Zoroastro suspiro y la miro con pesar.

 

\- Porque el monstruo es Riario, o algo así... Algo con un veneno.... Nunca termine de entenderlo.

 

\- Riario está enfermo. Debido a los abusos de Sixto y al veneno que uso el Laberinto para convertirlo a su causa, su mente se desdoblo en dos.

Él no tiene la culpa. Yo lo Cure, pero creo que el pecador vuelve cuando el Girolamo que conocemos no puede afrontar algo físico.

 

Explicó Da Vinci. Sofía pareció entenderlo y señaló su cuello.

 

\- Y por eso tienes sangre en la garganta. El monstruo te atacó.

 

\- No, Sofía... Eso es un mordisco y a Leo no parece importante demasiado. Yo diría que más bien es una marca de amor.... Joder, Leo. ¿Puedes pensar de vez en cuando con la cabeza y no con la polla cuando estas cerca de ese hombre???

 

-Pues no. No puedo... Dentro de un par de horas es el cónclave y Riario ejerce de camarlengo ya que el camarlengo auténtico, Rodrigo, fue asesinado. No preguntes ahora, Sofía. Te lo explicaré todo más tarde.

 

Sofía alzó las manos en gesto de rendición y negó con la cabeza.

 

\- La cuestión es que Riario no puede ir si no recupera la consciencia y yo tengo que esconderle y necesito ganar tiempo.

 

Zo grupo y se cruzó de brazos.

 

\- ¿Y por qué sólo no lo matas y terminamos con esto? Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia...

 

Sofía le dio un golpe en el brazo y Zo la miro ofendido.

 

\- Si no quiere hacerlo Leo, puedo hacerlo yo...

 

Leo se froto el labio nervioso y cuando Sofía, Zo y Nico empezaron a discutir, perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

 

\- ¡Callaros! ¡Callaros los tres de una puta vez y dejadme pensar!

 

Los tres se callaron de golpe, mirándolo asombrados.

 

\- Este es el plan. Sant Angelo comunica directamente con San Pedro. . Toda una red de túneles se mueven por debajo del Vaticano y tenemos que llevarnos a Riario de aquí lo más deprisa que podamos y sin levantar sospechas y de paso inventarnos una excusa que justifique su ausencia. Aquí somos herejes y el cardenal Battista nos tiene ganas.

 

-Pero hermano... ¿No es más fácil esconderlo dentro del mismo Sant Angelo?

Si decimos que se ha ido a Florencia, o a Nápoles, el último lugar donde lo buscarían es aquí.   
  
El apartamento papal de la cuarta planta esta vacío ahora, y luego están las mazmorras de las plantas inferiores...Esto es una fortaleza, y debe haber un montón de sitios donde esconder al señor conde.

 

Nico asintió con gesto afirmativo y Zo se acercó a ella y cogiéndole la cara entre las manos la beso, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

 

-¡¡¡Pues claro que sí!!! Eres un genio, Sofía.

  
  
Leonardo lo pensó durante unos segundos y sonrió a su hermana.

 

-Tengo un taller aqui. Está en la primera planta, en una zona en desuso. Girolamo lo construyo para mí y si conseguimos mantenerlos a todos apartados con la excusa de que estamos examinando el cuerpo del abad, nadie os molestara y yo podré curarle.

 

 - ¿¿¿Y como piensas despistarles??? Porque si Riario desaparece por arte de magia ese cardenal te culpara a ti, luego a nosotros y terminaremos todos ardiendo en la hoguera o ahorcados.

 

Leo sonrió, arrugado la nariz y apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Zoroastro.

 

\- De eso te encargaras tú. Escribirás una carta haciéndote pasar por Girolamo y dirás que te ha surgido una urgencia que no puedes eludir.

 

\- ¿Yo? ¿Estás loco, Leo? Tú eres el artista...

 

\- Y tu un estafador... Zo.

 

Zoroastro se froto la cara suspirando.

 

\- No sé cómo te las apañas que siempre termino involucrado...Pero lo haré...

 

Leo lo besó con alegría, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y grito de júbilo.

 

Tras reiterarle lo loco que estaba, Zo y Leo fueron a por Riario. Gracias a dios aún estaba inconsciente, lo que hizo su traslado al taller de la primera planta mucho más sencillo y aunque Zo tenía unas ganas increíbles de dejarlo caer al suelo mientras lo transportaban, no lo hizo, pero cuando Leonardo le pidió que cogiera la llave que llevaba  el conde al cuello, miro a su amigo como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.  
  
  
-¿que yo haga qué? Perdona Leo, pero no pienso acercar mis manos a sus dientes ni aunque me esté envenenando y el lleve el antídoto colgando de las orejas.   
  
  
-Zo, por favor...No te va a morder.   


  
-Que no. Bastante te ayudo llevándolo. Te lo dije...Te dije que te iba a traer problemas, y aquí estamos...Moviéndonos por los túneles de Sant Angelo y raptando a este...   
  
Leo cogió la llave y se la tendió a Nico, que ya esperaba con Sofía fuera del taller.   
  
Les dio las instrucciones para abrir las puertas y cuando los dos muchachos jóvenes lo hicieron, el paso con Zo y Riario.   
  
  
-¡¡¡Ostia puta Leo!!! ¡¡Es tu taller!!

  
  
Zo no salía de su asombro al observar la estancia.

  
  
-Riario tiene una memoria como la mía. Puede recordar todo lo que ve. En cierto modo el también es un artista...

 

-Pues dile al genio que despierte, y vayámonos de aquí cagando ostias antes de que nos descubran y nos maten a todos.

  
  
Leo no le hizo ni caso y tendió al conde en su cama, encadenándolo a los postes y asegurándose de que las ataduras no le hicieran daño.  
  


-Volved a vuestras habitaciones, y actuad como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.   
  
  
-ten mucho cuidado hermano...

  
  
-No te preocupes por mí, Sofía.   
  
  
Tras darles instrucciones de cómo debían actuar y de que Zo hiciera la carta para el cardenal Battista, Leo preparo lo necesario para curar el feo corte que le había hecho en la mejilla con el crucifijo y cuando froto la sangre con un paño húmedo, oyó a Riario gemir mientras volvía en sí.   



	13. Girolamo y El Minotauro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues de una conversacion con Leonardo, Girolamo se enfrenta una vez mas a su yo interior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hay algo mas espeluznante que intentar lucha contigo mismo?   
> Si quereis leer mas capitulos, en el blog esta actualizado hasta el capitulo 26.   
> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/

 

 

**CAPITULO XIII**

-¿Leonardo? ¿Que...? Siento la cabeza como si fuera a...

  
  
Riario abrió los ojos en intento enfocar sus ojos en el bello rostro que tenía a escasos centímetros del suyo.

 

-Shhh... Calla, Girolamo, has recibido un fuerte golpe y quiero ver que tu pómulo no este roto.  
  
  
Leonardo tanteo la herida con los dedos y suspiro aliviado al ver que sólo eran una contusión y corte sin apenas importancia.

 

Riario sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza e intentó incorporarse.

Cuando sintió las ataduras sus ojos se abrieron con pánico.

 

\- Oh... señor... No, otra vez no...

 

\- Tranquilo. No has matado a nadie.

 

Leonardo se inclinó y lo besó suavemente y luego aparato los mechones de pelo negro de sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Estas totalmente seguro?

 

\- Totalmente, Giro. Yo estuve contigo todo el tiempo. ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

 

Riario tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

 

\- ¿Tengo que ser muy explícito?

 

Leonardo se rio y acarició su cara con su pulgar.

 

\- Me encantaría, pero ahora lo importante es saber por qué apareció el pecador. ¿Te sentías angustiado?

 

El conde negó con la cabeza.

 

\- No. Sólo furioso con ese cardenal...

 

Leo asintió y empezó a descartarle las manos. Riario se estremeció cuando Leonardo froto las marcas y beso con cariño las cicatrices de sus muñecas.

 

\- ¿Es seguro que me desates?

 

Leo se encogió de hombros y lo miro con un destello de sus ojos verdes.

 

\- No lo sé, pero aunque el vuelva, se quedaría aquí dentro para siempre. Sofía y Nico tienen instrucciones de no abrir a menos de que reciban mi contraseña.

Este encerrado aquí conmigo y la única amenaza a sortear soy yo.

 

Riario se incorporó y tiró de él, para que se tumbada a su lado.

 

\- Tú no eres una amenaza, caro...

 

Leo suspiro y tumbándose a su lado, lo miro detenidamente.

 

\- Entonces tú tampoco lo eres para mí.

 

\- ¿Me has golpeado tú?

 

Riario parpadeo en un gesto que hizo que Leo sintiera el corazón a punto de explotar y se acercó para besarle.

 

\- Si. El pecador quería matarme.... tenía una idea equivocada de algo que ocurrió cuando cure tu pierna.

 

Girolamo suspiro y cerró los ojos afligido.

 

\- Lo siento tanto...

 

\- No lo sientas. Yo lo cabree.

 

\- Podría haberte matado.

 

\- Pero no lo hizo.

  
  
Leonardo aparto el flequillo que le caía de nuevo en los ojos y lo miro detenidamente.

 

\- No sabía que recordabas lo del barco.

 

Leo lo miro con asombro y Riario sonrió acariciándole los labios con sus dedos.

 

\- No sabía que lo sabía... ¿porque nunca...?

 

Girolamo se humedeció los labios con la lengua y apoyo su frente en la de Leonardo.

 

\- Era mi regalo... Pensé que sólo había sido eso para ti... un acto de compasión hacia un hombre moribundo. Nunca pensé que realmente estuvieras interesado.

 

Leonardo sonrió y acarició con suavidad el costado de su amante.

 

\- Si lo hubiera recordado, te aseguro de que hubiera hecho lo posible por hacerte saber que si lo estaba, aunque supongo que en el fondo lo sabía... Volví del nuevo mundo con la sensación de no estar completo... Pensé que era por el libro, pero ahora sé que la pieza que me faltaba siempre fuiste tú, Girolamo.

 

Riario acarició los labios del artista con los suyos y se movió para acomodarse entre sus brazos.

 

 - Tienes que prometerme que si no puedes controlar al pecador, lo matarás, Leonardo. No puedo consentir que le haga daño a alguien, y menos a ti...

 

Leonardo lo acomodo contra su pecho y suspiro.

 

\- No puedo prometerte eso, porque si el vuelve, nunca me voy a rendir hasta que seas tú quien vuelvas conmigo.

  
  
Riario asintió y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Leonardo, relajándose con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

 

Sólo encontraba la paz cuando estaba cerca del artista y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en esa paz que lo envolvía mientras Leo le contaba el plan que había preparado como excusa ante su ausencia.

 

\- Será mejor que antes de irte, me ates otra vez. No es seguro dejarse suelto aquí dentro si el pecador regresa.

 

\- Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo... No encuentro placer en verte encadenado como un animal.

 

\- Lo sé, caro, pero tienes que hacerlo.

 

Leo asintió y tras besarlo, lo ató de nuevo.

 

Le dolía verlo tan vulnerable y tras jugarle que regresaría en cuanto pudiera, salió, cerrando la puerta tras él y se dirigió a practicarle la autopsia al cadáver del Arquitecto.

 

Riario se recostó en la cama, viendo partir a Leonardo y suspiro con pesar cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta.

  
  
"¿Sabes que miente, verdad? Sus palabras son vacías, Girolamo.... Da Vinci no te quiere.

  
  
Susurro el Pecador dentro de su cabeza. Riario se tapó la cara con las manos y sacudió la cabeza, intentando relajarse.

  
  
-Basta... Tú no existes. No eres más que una manifestación de los abusos de Alessandri. Leonardo me lo ha dicho.

  
  
"¿Estas totalmente seguro de que es así?”

  
  
El pecador dejo escapar una de sus desagradables carcajadas y Riario gimió con desesperación, sentándose en la cama y frotándose la cara.

  
  
\- Leonardo me quiere, y me va a curar...

  
  
"Da Vinci no va a curar una mierda, porque no estas enfermo, gusano. Yo soy tu verdadero Yo."  
  
  
Girolamo negó con la cabeza y se apartó el pelo de la cara.  
  


-Tú no eres nadie. No existes. Estoy enfermo y Leo me va a curar.  
  
  
"Sigues siendo un iluso, Girolamo. Da Vinci solo te quiere porque le eres conveniente. Desterrado de Florencia, no tenía a donde ir. Sin trabajo, sin dinero...Sin un sitio donde dormir, lo único que podía sacarlo de su mísera situación erais tú y tu posición."  
  
  
Riaro miro alrededor frustrado.

  
  
-Mientes. Eres un mentiroso, Leo me quiere y si no puede curarme, yo mismo terminare contigo.   
  
  
"Aja... ¿Otra vez tomando el camino fácil...? La última vez solo conseguiste unas feas cicatrices en tus muñecas..."  
  
  
El pecador dejo escapar otra carcajada ronca y sin que Girolamo se diera cuenta sus  manos empezaron a quitar uno de los tornillos de la cama.

  
  
-No sé ni por que hablo contigo... Puede que al final si me esté volviendo loco.

  
  
Una risa histérica se le escapó de la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

  
  
-No eres más que un producto de mi mente, y aquí estoy, hablando contigo... definitivamente, la cordura me ha abandonado.   
  
  
Logro sacar uno de los tornillos y ejerciendo presión en las juntas de los grilletes, logro abrirlos, liberando primero una mano y luego la otra.   
  
  
“Y ahí esta... Estás loco. Eres un chupapollas loco y tarado. Un mísero  gusano lleno de culpa y con el alma rota... "  
  
El Pecador se hizo una vez más con el control del cuerpo de Girolamo y se froto las muñecas recién liberadas.   
  
  
-Y de nuevo aquí estoy yo, para remediar eso pero primero... Primero voy a divertirme un rato.

  
  
"¡¡¡ NO!!! ¡¡¡BASTA!!!"

  
  
Girolamo protestó, luchando por recuperar el control de nuevo.   
  
  
-Que te calles ya, gusano... eres un ser débil y patético... Leonardo no te ama, solo quiere utilizarte, pero cuando yo termine con él, el jodido artista va a estar suplicando que nunca me marche.   
  
  
Riario se acercó a la mesa de trabajo de Leonardo y se fijó en un aro de plata allí abandonado y lo observo divertido.   


En uno de sus viajes a Oriente, había podido observar como algunos guerreros adornaban  sus miembros con artilugios similares, y en su curiosidad, había pedido que le pusieran uno también.   
  
El dolor fue insoportable, pero estaba bien entrenado en soportar tormentos, y después de varias semanas, fue capaz de sujetarlo a la cinturilla de sus pantalones, como hacían los guerreros para protegerse en las batallas sin sufrir demasiado.   
  
En su vuelta a Roma, se había deshecho del aro de plata, por miedo a que Alessandri descubriera la mutilación en su cuerpo, pero había adquirido la costumbre otra vez en el nuevo mundo, al observar que los guerreros del Sol también los usaban.   
  
Sin pensárselo mucho, lamio el pendiente y con destreza se lo colocó, siseando al sentir como el frio metal se deslizaba por su miembro.   
  
Esta vez Alessandro ya no estaba, y el uso que pretendía darle, era muy diferente al que había tenido con anterioridad.   
  
Tras coger una manzana y un poco de agua, volvió a la cama y deslizo sus manos en los grilletes de nuevo sentándose a esperar a que regresara Da Vinci.   
  
-Espero que te guste mi sorpresa, Artista...  
  
Susurro el pecador soltando una carcajada y pegándole un mordisco a su manzana.   


 


	14. Cara a Cara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo debe enfrentarse de nuevo con el lado oscuro de Girolamo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez vuelve el pecador. ¿Podra Leonardo resistir a sus peticiones?   
> Si quereis seguir leyendo podeis visitar el blog

 

 

 

 

 

**CAPITULO XIV**

Cuando Leonardo  llego a los pasillos de la planta baja, el cardenal Giovanni lo esperaba. Leo mal dijo entre dientes, mientras preparaba lo necesario para examinar el cuerpo.

 

\- ¿Así que determinará la causa de la muerte? ¿Despedazando a ese pobre hombre? Sepa, Da Vinci que profanar cadáveres va en contra de los dictámenes de la Iglesia.

 

Battista se mostraba ufano y Leo apretó los dientes, a la vez que hacia crujir sus dedos.

 

\- Sepa señor, que el asesinato también va en contra de las leyes de Dios. Yo sólo pretendo exculpar al conde Riario y a mí mismo haciendo este examen....

 

\- Ah, sí... cierto... muy oportuna la marcha del conde hacia Nápoles...

 

Leo se giró hacia el cardenal y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

 

\- No soy quien para determinar si es oportuno o no su viaje... Aquí sólo soy un invitado.

 

Giovanni río y apoyo una mano en el hombro del artista.

 

\- No tiene por qué mentirme, Da Vinci. Yo mismo os vi ayer en el salón papal y sé que Girolamo lo considera algo más que un simple invitado. Por curiosidad... ¿cuál de los dos ejerce de hembra?

 

Leo se apartó de él, mirándolo con repulsión.

 

\- No es asunto suyo lo que hagamos en nuestra vida privada.

 

-Ahí se equivoca, artista. Mañana seré ungido Papa y no puedo permitir que el  Gonfalonier que designo Sixto se relacione con un hereje sodomita.   
  
  
Leo apretó los puños, deseando estrellárselos contra su sonrisa de suficiencia.

 

-¿qué es lo que quiere de mí?

 

-¿De ti? De ti todavía no quiero nada, pero del conde quiero varias cosas, entre ellas, el libro de las hojas. Sé que ese puto bastardo se lo robó al Laberinto.

  
  
Leonardo contuvo el aliento y negó con la cabeza.  


  
-Girolamo no tiene el libro. Carlo lo quemo delante de mi cuando intentó asesinarme en Vinci.   
  


El cardenal soltó una carcajada, y miro a Leonardo como si fuera un molesto bicho.  
  
  
\- No sabes mentir, artista.   


Leonardo se encogió de hombros y se puso a trabajar con el cadáver.  
  
  
-Riario no tiene el libro, piense lo que quiera, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que trabajar.   


\- Si se niega a entregarme el libro, yo mismo me asegurare de que viváis el infierno en la tierra lo que os reste de vida. Ambos me suplicareis morir antes de que vuestro tormento finalice.

 

El cardenal salió de la mazmorra dejando a Leo con la palabra en la boca.

 

Siguió trabajando, obligándose a mantener la mente ocupada y cuando al fin dio con algo, escribió sus impresiones en un pergamino y se lo entregó a Nico.

 

\- Si algo llega a pasarnos a Riario o a mí, haz que esto se haga público y por favor... Marcharos. Tenéis que sacar a Sofía de aquí antes de que ese cardenal loco le haga algo.

 

Nico negó con la cabeza.

 

\- Maestro, me asegurare de que esto caiga en las manos oportunas, pero no voy a dejarte sólo aquí.

 

Leo palmeo el hombro del muchacho y sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

 

\- A veces se me olvida lo mucho que has crecido, Nico... llegaste a mi siendo un niño y ahora ya eres un hombre... si algo me pasará, tienes que prometerme que tú y Zo cuidarnos a Sofía. Por favor...

 

El chico asintió con una sonrisa.

 

\- Maestro, sabes que sí. Ahora deberías ir a descansar un poco. Estas agotado.

 

Leo se froto la cara y asintió con la cabeza.

 

\- Consígueme leche de amapola y tráemela al estudio. También necesitaré belladona, unas plumas de aves de distintos tamaños, un sapo común y sanguijuelas.

 

Nico asintió y se marchó después de encerrar a Leo en la cámara.

 

Girolamo se había ido de nuevo y Da Vinci giro los ojos en blanco cuando el pecador empezó a soltar improperios.

 

\- Aburres a las ovejas...

 

Dijo Leonardo quitándose las ropas ensangrentadas y lanzándolas al suelo.

 

\- ¿Eso crees artista? Quizás reconsidere matarte si me sueltas... Sería un desperdicio mutilarte, pudiendo ser más creativo....

 

El pecador se rio a carcajadas y se sentó en la cama, haciendo tintinear las cadenas.

 

\- No te voy a soltar. Ahora si me disculpas, quiero asearme.

 

Leonardo se dio la vuelta y empezó a limpiarse la sangre del cuerpo.

 

El pecador a su espalda hacia ruidos extraños y Leo considero seriamente el golpearle con la jofaina.

 

\- Artista... el gusano piensa que sería muy divertido follarte.

 

El tintineo de las cadenas se hizo más pronunciado y Leo cerro los ojos, armándose de paciencia.

 

\- No voy a caer en esa...

 

Leonardo se giró para enfrentarse al pecador y el trapo se le cayó al suelo.

 

-Oh, Joder... No hagas eso...

  
  
Con asombro se fijó en el brillo de la plata que adornaba el miembro de su amante y las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta.   


 

Riario se masturbaba con sus ojos enrojecidos fijos en el artista y se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando vio como Leo reaccionaba a sus gestos.

 

\- ¿¿¿El qué??? ¿Machacarme la polla mientras te miro? Si vienes aquí te demostrare que no te guardo rencor por lo de antes, artista... Hasta tengo una sorpresa para ti.

  
  
Gimió con voz ronca, pasando su pulgar por el aro de plata que coronaba su glande.

 

La mano de Riario se deslizó arriba y abajo, y sus caderas se arquearon doblándose en un ángulo casi doloroso.

 

Su respiración era pesada y su voz ronca y Leonardo tragó saliva, sin poder apartar la vista.

 

\- ¿No dices nada, artista?

 

Leonardo apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

 

\- Puedes mentirte a ti mismo, pero no a mí, artista... ven aquí y deja que te la chupe como antes...

 

\- Basta... No es a ti a quien deseo, y prefiero machacármela con dos piedras antes que dejar que me toques de nuevo.

 

Leonardo se quedó en medio de la estancia, mirando al pecador y deseando con toda su alma tener de vuelta a Girolamo.

 

\- El gusano no lo sabrá... déjame follarte, artista...

 

Leonardo negó con la cabeza y sintió como se le encogía el estómago.

 

El cuerpo que veía retorciéndose entre jadeos era el de Girolamo. La voz que lo llamaba también era la suya, y el aroma almizclado que desprendía su sudor también era el suyo y Leonardo cerró los ojos, intentando tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

 

\- Girolamo, despierta... por favor... vuelve.

 

La risa ronca del pecador taladro su mente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

 

\- Por favor.... devuélvemelo. Haré lo que quieras, pero devuélveme a Girolamo.

 

-¿Lo ves artista? Todos tenemos un precio y el tuyo es el gusano....

 

El pecador dejó de masturbarse y miro a Leonardo, con sus ojos rojos fijos en él.

 

\- Dejaré que vuelva, artista, pero quiero ver cómo te corres para mí.

 

  
Leonardo se acercó a la cama pero se mantuvo fuera del alcance del pecador.

 

\- No te creo. Más de una vez me has demostrado que no eres digno de mi confianza.

 

Levantó sus ojos hacia los del monstruo, mirándolo casi con súplica.

 

\- Girolamo, despierta. Tienes la opción de despertar, por favor.... Vuelve conmigo.

 

Riario soltó una carcajada y se arrodilló en la cama, tirando de sus cadenas.

 

\- Artista... el gusano no te oye. Ahora soy yo el que tiene el control y lo que quiero es a ti, desnudo bajo mi cuerpo, implorándome que te folle más fuerte.

 

Leonardo se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a irse, pero al final se acercó más a Riario.

 

\- Si lo hago te irás y dejarás que cure a Girolamo?

 

El artista casi quería suplicar y aunque el pecador sólo le producía repulsa, se sentó a su lado dejando caer las manos a los lados.

 

\- Te dejaré que lo intentes.

 

Riario extendió una de sus manos encadenadas y agarró a Leo por el pelo, acercándolo a sus labios.

 

\- Dime que sí, artista. No sé si el gusano tiene algo que ver, pero cada vez que te tengo cerca, solo puedo pensar en follarte hasta que grites.

 

\- Si así consigo que me devuelvas a Riario puedes hacer lo que te plazca.  
  
  
SI QUEREIS SEGUIR LEYENDO PODEIS VISITAR EL BLOG HEREJE.   
  
http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es


	15. Quid pro quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo accede a las peticiones del Pecador con una condicion: que lo deje curar a Riario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexo, sexo y mas sexo.... Lo se, soy incapaz de escribir mas de dos capitulos seguidos sin que terminen revolcandose. XD

 

 

**CAPITULO XV**

 

Riario sonrió y tirando del pelo de Leonardo se apoderó de sus labios, mordiéndolos con sus dientes y saqueando cada rincón de su boca con la suya.

El artista gimió ante el húmedo contacto y el monstruo aprovechó para chupar su lengua.

 

Leonardo se arqueo hacia adelante, posando sus manos en los hombros del conde y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer sobre las almohadas.

 

Riario río con voz ronca y sus manos encadenadas se aferraron a las delgadas caderas del artista, tirando de el hacia su cuerpo.

 

Leonardo se tumbó sobre él, encajándose contra su pelvis.

 

Podía sentir la erección del conde contra la suya y con destreza, desabrocho los pantalones, liberando el miembro duro y palpitante de Girolamo.

 

\- Suéltame, artista.

 

Leonardo negó con la cabeza y con un suave vaivén empezó a moler sus caderas contra las de Riario.

 

\- No te voy a soltar. Si me quieres, me tendrás, pero no pienso quitarte las cadenas.

 

Las manos de Riario se deslizaron por su espalda, marcándolo con caminos de sangre a la vez que sus labios mordían el mentón del genio, deslizándose hacia su garganta.

 

\- Así no puedo moverme, artista.

 

  
\- No es mi problema.

 

Leonardo gimió cuando su mano se deslizo entre los dos cuerpos y acogió ambas erecciones.

 

El pecador ahogó un grito contra su garganta y sus manos se desplazaron desde la espalda hacia abajo, buscando con sus dedos la entrada de Leonardo, pero los grilletes de sus manos restringían sus movimientos.

 

\- Leonardo. Suéltame.

 

-He dicho que no.   
  


El pecador unió sus manos encadenadas a la de Leo y un gruñido casi salvaje broto de su garganta cuando el artista empezó de nuevo con su vaivén, moliendo sus caderas contra las suyas cada vez más deprisa.   
  
Sus bocas peleaban juntas, lengua contra lengua. Labios contra labios y aliento contra aliento sin abandonarse ni un segundo la una a la otra.   
  
  
En pocos minutos ambos jadeaban, mascullando palabras inteligibles.

Riario mordió con fuerza en hombro de Leonardo al alcanzar su orgasmo y al sentir como dientes se clavaban en su piel, el tampoco duro mucho.   
  
Cayó sobre el cuerpo del guerrero y apoyo la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, intentando recuperar la respiración y depósito allí un tierno beso, a la vez que acariciaba el pelo negro del conde.  
  
El pecador se rio y clavo sus uñas en las caderas de Leonardo.   
  


\- ¿No quieres que te folle, Leo?

Porque me da un poco igual ahora mismo lo que quieras tu... Yo estoy deseando hundir mi polla en tu dulce....

 

  
-¡No quiero ni que me mires, bastardo hijo de puta!   


Leonardo metió la mano bajo la almohada y con rapidez le clavo a Riario una jeringa de su invención, hecha a base de plumas, en el cuello, inyectándole una buena dosis de sedantes.

 

Riario grito enfurecido, pero la mezcla de sedantes era fuerte y el conde cayó desplomado sobre la cama.

 

\- Más te vale que cuando despiertes sea mi Girolamo el que este ahí y no tú, porque si no pienso drogarte hasta que vuelvas al puto infierno de dónde has salido, malnacido arrogante.   
  
  
Leonardo rodo por la cama, quedándose boca arriba y reparando entrecortadamente.  
  
Obligándose a levantarse, fue a por un paño y limpio un poco a Riario, tapándolo luego con una manta.   
  
  
Con una mezcla de desaliento y rabia miro el cuerpo inconsciente.  
  
  
-Girolamo...Vuelve, por favor.   
  
  
Suplico mientras echaba unas mantas en el suelo. Estaba agotado y decidió descansar hasta que Nico y So volvieran con lo necesario para curar el mal de Riario.

  



	16. El demonio de los celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario no se toma demasiado bien la reaccion de Leo ante su alter ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mas sexo!!! Aunque aqui hay cambio de roles...   
> si quereis leer mas, en el blog continua hasta el capitulo 30.   
> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

**CAPITULO XVI**

 

Leo se despertó confuso, sin saber muy bien donde estaba. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y dolorido, y se froto la cara, intentando despejarse.  
  
Miro por encima de su hombro hacia la cama, y vio que Riario seguía bajo los efectos del sedante.   
  
Obligándose a moverse, se puso en pie, apartándose de la cara el pelo enmarañado que le caía en mechones desordenados sobre los ojos y desperezándose estiro sus doloridos músculos.   
  
Vio que Nico había traído comida y todo lo necesario para curar el mal de Girolamo y sonriendo cogió un plato con fruta.   
  
Se acercó a la cama, y con cuidado sacudió al conde.

  
  
\- Girolamo... despierta.   
  
  
Riario abrió los ojos y Leo pudo comprobar con alivio que volvían a ser normales y con una sonrisa, se sentó al lado de su amante en la cama.  
  
  
-Me alegra ver que estas de vuelta.   
  
  
Susurro el artista acariciando con cariño la mejilla de Girolamo.   
  
  
\- Yo también me alegro de estar aquí contigo, caro.

  
  
Leo se mordió el labio y se inclinó para besarlo.  
  
  
-¿Tienes hambre? Nico ha traído algo de comida. No hay mucho que ofrecer, pero más tarde intentare conseguirte algo con más consistencia.   
  
  
Riario se sentó en la cama, y asintió.

  
  
-Tengo hambre, pero primero necesito algo de tiempo para mí mismo.   
  
  
Susurro avergonzado. Leo sonrió y lo libero de sus ataduras.   


  
-No puedo dejarte salir, pero si necesitas algo, So trajo algunas de tus cosas.

  
  
El conde sonrió y cogió las manos de Leonardo entre las suyas, y con ternura, se las llevó a los labios y beso cada una de ellas con cariño.   
  
  
-No sé cómo agradecerte que hagas esto por mí, Leonardo.

  
  
El artista negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.   
  
  
-No hay nada que agradecer...

 

Riario sonrió y tras darle las gracias de nuevo, fue a adecentarse un poco, mientras Leo trabajaba en su mesa.   
  
  
Poco después, ambos estaban sentados allí, comiendo y Leo le tendió una copa.   
  
  
-Bébete esto. Te hará bien.   
  
  
Riario arrugó la nariz ante el sabor, pero bebió el contenido de la copa sin protestar.   
  


\- Creo que anoche te envenenaron de nuevo. Casi puedo jurar que Battista está detrás de todo, pero no puedo acusarlo sin pruebas. El caso es que este remedio sirve contra tu enfermedad. No puedo prometerte que sea una solución definitiva, pero por lo menos lo será hasta que encuentre una cura y hasta que podamos irnos de aquí. Battista quiere el libro de las hojas y va a por nosotros...   
  
Riario suspiro y frotándose la cara, maldijo al cardenal.  
  
  
-No va a dejarnos en paz, ¿verdad?   
  
  
Leonardo negó con la cabeza y Riario se rio con amargura.   
  
  
\- Pensaba que nada podía ser peor que Alessandri, pero veo que me equivocaba.

 

Leonardo se levantó y se arrodillo a su lado, posando sus manos en las rodillas del conde.

 

-No voy a dejar que nos haga daño, Girolamo. He esperado demasiado para dejar que algo nos separe ahora y si alguien pretende alejarte de mi lado, no respondo de mis actos.   


  
"Miente...hace un rato ha estado a punto de follar conmigo..."

  
  
Susurro el pecador en su cabeza y Girolamo suspiró y cogiendo su mentón entre sus dedos, lo miro con cariño.   
  
  
-Yo tampoco voy a dejar que te alejen de mi lado.  
  
  
-Girolamo... tengo que contarte algo. Es importante.  
  
  
Riario pudo ver una expresión que jamás había visto en el rostro de Leonardo y lo miro con atención, intentando descifrar si era culpa o vergüenza lo que alteraba el rostro del artista.   
  
  
\- Antes, cuando no estabas, ha pasado algo. Yo....

  
  
Leo suspiro, frotándose la boca y alzo sus preciosos ojos verdes hacia los del conde.  
  
  
\- Giro, tuve sexo con el pecador. Me prometió que me dejaría curarte si lo hacía.  
  
  
"Miente...Lo hizo porque le da igual tu que yo... Solo se preocupa de su lujuria y de su propio placer...Como aquella vez en el barco"  
  
  
El Pecador seguía hablando en su mente y Riario se froto los ojos ladeando la cabeza.   
  
Podía oír a Leonardo, pero la voz del pecador era como un martillo golpeándolo donde mas le dolia.*  
  
  
\- ¿Esa fue la única razón, Leonardo?   
  
  
Logro gemir Riario apretándose los ojos con las yemas de sus dedos. El pecador seguía y seguía y él estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.   
  
  
-Por supuesto, Girolamo... Sabes que no hay nada que yo no hiciera por ti.

  
  
Leonardo se sentía confuso por el cambio de tono en la voz de su amante y aun arrodillado entre sus piernas, le froto los muslos con sus manos.  
  
  
\- Giro... ¿te encuentras bien?   
  


“Está mintiendo… te engaña, míralo…haciéndose el inocente como un corderito… ¿enserio crees que realmente te ama? Creo que me prefiere a mí…”

 

Susurró el Pecador dentro de su cabeza y Girolamo miro con furia al maestro y agarrándolo del pelo, lo levanto del suelo.   
  
  
-¿Cómo coño quieres que me encuentre bien si lo único que haces es mentirme? El me lo ha dicho.... Me ha dicho que no me quieres, y que solo estas aquí por conveniencia.   
  
  
Leonardo agarro el antebrazo del conde, intentando que lo soltara.  
  
  
-No, Girolamo... Mírame, por favor...  Tu sabes por qué estoy aquí...   
  
  
-¿Quieres callarte de una puta vez, artista? Lo único que te pedí es que no me mintieras, y no has hecho nada más desde que llegaste.   


  
Girolamo lo arrastro por el taller, y lo empujó con fuerza sobre la cama.

  
  
-¡¡ ¿Es tan difícil entender que yo confío en ti?!!  
  
  
Grito apretándose las sienes. El Pecador seguía hablándole y su rabia no había más que aumentar y aumentar.  
  
  
-Te quiero Leonardo, y tú has aprovechado esa debilidad en mí para beneficiarte.  
  


-Girolamo, por favor...escúchame... Escúchame, caro mío...   
  
  
Leonardo intento incorporarse y el conde lo empujó de nuevo.  
  
  
-¡¡No!!! Escúchame tú a mí. Te lo he dado todo. ¡Todo! Mi cuerpo y mi alma son tuyos y tú me has engañado, traicionandome de la manera que más podía dolerme...   
  
  
Leonardo se incorporó de nuevo, logrando agarrarlo de los brazos y lo obligo a mirarlo.  
  
  
-Girolamo, escucha...Escúchame a mí. Por favor...   
  
  
-No quiero escucharte...No quiero más mentiras. Lo único por lo que sigues aquí es porque conmigo dispones de todo lo que necesitas, pero cuando encuentres a otro benefactor, te iras. El me lo ha dicho. El Minotauro lo sabe...   
  
Leo lo miro horrorizado.  
  
  
-Eso no es cierto... No me voy a ir. No pienso dejarte. Por favor, escúchame... Te amo, Girolamo...   
  
  
\- Ya basta, Da Vinci... Mientes. Todo lo que sale de tu boca son mentiras, y ya no quiero seguir escuchándote.

  
  
Riario intento soltarse, revolviéndose. Era mejor que Leonardo en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y se aprovechó de ello para librarse del artista.  
  
En pocos minutos, todo el taller era un caos, y los dos forcejeaban, uno intentando soltarse, y el otro intentando mantenerlo sujeto.

  
  
-¡¡¡Joder!!!  ¡Ya basta Girolamo!

 

Leonardo consiguió inmovilizarlo contra la pared y cogió su cara entre sus manos.

 

\- Escúchame, caro. Te amo y estoy aquí. Me dan igual todas tus posesiones porque lo único que necesito es a ti.

 

Riario forcejeo, clavándole las uñas en el dorso de las manos.

  
  
-Suéltame, Da Vinci.

  
  
El conde clavo más sus uñas en las manos del artista, intentando que lo soltara y Leonardo siseo por el dolor, pero haciendo caso omiso, se mantuvo firme y lo obligó a seguir mirándolo.

 

\- Sin ti no tengo nada, por favor, Girolamo.... Por favor...

  
  
Riario levanto sus ojos a los de Da Vinci y vio como el brillo de las lágrimas amenazaba los ojos del maestro.   
  
  
-¿Por qué, Leonardo? ¿Por qué me has engañado?   
  
  
Susurro Riario mirándole.

  
  
\- No lo he hecho... Mi corazón solo está contigo, Girolamo.   
  


El artista se inclinó hacia adelante y se apoderó de la boca de su amante.

 

Su lengua acarició los labios del conde, intentando derribar con sus caricias el muro que había surgido entre ellos y tras unos segundos, Girolamo correspondió a su beso casi con desesperación, saqueando su boca con violencia.

 

Leonardo gimió al sentir como los dientes de Riario tiraban de sus labios y jadeo contra su boca abierta cuando Riario posó sus manos en sus caderas, empujando su pelvis contra el bulto considerable que se había formado bajo sus pantalones.

  
  
\- Follame, Girolamo... Déjame ser tuyo, caro.

  
  
Susurro Leonardo jadeando con su boca entreabierta.   
  


Con un movimiento rápido, el romano se separó de la pared y guio a Leonardo a través de la habitación, sin dejar de besarlo y manteniéndolo sujeto con sus manos contra su cuerpo hasta que tropezaron contra una de las mesas.

 

Sin perder ni un segundo, Riario barrió con su mano todo lo que encontró a su paso y con destreza, logró tumbar al artista de espaldas contra la madera.

 

Leo jadeo al sentir como su cuerpo chocaba contra una superficie sólida y fría y con prisas se libró de sus ropas, a la vez que Girolamo desabrochaba las suyas, sin quitárselas del todo.

 

Riario tiro de sus piernas, dejándolo casi al borde de la mesa y en unos segundos presionaba su miembro contra su entrada. Leo jadeo, en busca de aire, al sentir como centímetro tras centímetro, el conde se abría paso en su cuerpo, provocándole dolor y placer a la vez.

 

\- Oh... Joder.... Si...

 

Girolamo clavó sus dedos en la cintura del artista y, empezó a embestir con fuerza arrancando jadeos ahogados de la garganta del maestro.  
  


-Eres mío...Solo mío, Leonardo.

  
  
Gruño el conde inclinándose para morder la garganta expuesta del artista.

 

Leo podía sentir como el piercing que llevaba puesto su amante, arañaba en el sitio perfecto y se agarró a sus antebrazos, clavándole los dedos y rodeándolo con sus piernas, apretó las caderas de Girolamo con sus muslos.

 

\- Más fuerte, vita mía...Mas fuerte...   
  
  
Jadeo Leonardo empujándolo con sus talones.

 

Riario deslizó sus manos por los costados de Leonardo, arañándolo y guiándolas hacia atrás, lo incorporó hacia su pecho.  
Leonardo grito al sentirse completamente lleno y logro balbucear algunas palabras contra los labios de su amante.

 

\- La cama...

 

 Susurro el maestro agarrándose con fuerza a los amplios hombros del conde.

 

Una carcajada ronca y llena de deseo broto de la garganta de Riario y con facilidad lo levantó de la mesa.

 

Leo gemía y balbuceaba, incapaz de decir algo coherente, deleitándose en las sensaciones que le producía el miembro de su amante firmemente enterrado en su interior.  
  
A lo largo de los años había disfrutado de infinidad de amantes, pero ninguno le había hecho sentir lo que sentía con Girolamo.   
  
  
Riario mantuvo a Leonardo sujeto contra su pecho, y haciendo gala de una fuerza extraordinaria, se dirigió hacia la cama.   
  
  
Leo hundió sus dedos en el espeso pelo negro del romano y sin dejar de besarle, jadeo de nuevo cuando Riario lo tumbó sobre las sabanas y se inclinó sobre su boca.   
  
  
-Artista, espero que nunca le muestres esta faceta tan lasciva a ninguna otra persona, porque lo considerare como la más alta traición. Jamás vuelvas a engañarme, porque no te lo perdonaría nunca. Eres solo mío...Mío.   
  
  
  
Girolamo se alzó sobre sus manos, mirando con intensidad al artista y cuando su cabeza bajo en busca de sus labios, lamiéndolos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos, el genio rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas, empujándolo contra el con sus pies.   
  
Con un ritmo constante, Riario se molió contra la entrada del artista, haciéndolo rebotar sobre la cama, debido a la fuerza de sus envites y Leonardo no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir y gemir, perdido en el placer que su amante le proporcionaba.  
  
  
Con el miembro del florentino rozando contra su abdomen, Riario gimió, apretando los dientes.  
  
  
-Nunca vuelvas a engañarme.... Nunca...   
  
  
\- Nunca, Giro…Nunca...   


  
Jadeo Leonardo incapaz de decir nada más.

  
  
Una de las manos de Riario se deslizo entre sus cuerpos y acogiendo la erección del genio en su puño, empezó a masturbarlo con la misma fuerza con la que se movía en su interior.   
  
  
El artista clavo sus dedos en los músculos de su espalda y se arqueo por completo, gritando el nombre de su amante cuando sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban, al ser golpeado por un orgasmo, que lo dejo débil y tembloroso.  


  
Cuando Riario sintió al maestro estremeciéndose entre sus brazos, el tampoco duro mucho, y vertió su calor dentro de la estrecha gruta que lo acogía, y pudo notar como Leonardo se estremecía, entre gemidos y gritos de éxtasis.  
  
  
Tras unos intensos segundos de placer indescriptible, el conde se desplomo sobre el pecho de su amante y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando entrecortadamente.   
  
Leo se abrazó a él, besando toda la piel que tenía a su alcance y cuando Riario se movió para quitarse de encima, Da Vinci, lo apretó con más fuerza,  manteniéndolo contra su cuerpo.  
  
  
-No... No... No te vayas... no te vayas...   
  
  
Girolamo asintió, y acaricio con su nariz el mentón de Leonardo que acariciaba su espalda, en suaves caricias.  
  
  
\- Te amo tanto que pierdo la cordura cada vez que estás conmigo, Leonardo.    
  
  
Suspiro Riario y cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la sensación de paz que lo envolvía.   


La voz del Minotauro había desaparecido de su mente, y se sentía seguro entre los brazos de Da Vinci.   
  
  
-Yo también te amo, Girolamo...   
  
  
Susurro Leonardo besándolo y acariciando su pelo con suaves caricias.   
  
  
Riario suspiro, abrazando a Leonardo y rodo por la cama, para que el artista pudiera quedar encima.  
  
  
\- Si te perdiera, terminaría de volverme loco.  
  
  
Susurro  hundiendo su rostro entre el pelo del maestro. Leonardo beso su sien y negó con la cabeza.  
  
  
-No vas a perderme. Estoy aquí contigo y para ti, pase lo que pase. Creo que ambos hemos sufrido ya suficiente.  
  
  
Girolamo busco sus labios y lo beso con cariño, abrazándolo contra su pecho.  
  
  
\- Aunque no te diga que te amo con tanta frecuencia como debería, quiero que sepas que lo hago. Siempre lo he hecho.   
  
  
Leonardo sonrió y asintió, quitándose de encima. Beso de nuevo a Girolamo y acaricio con su palma abierta los músculos de su estómago.   
  
  
-Descansemos un rato y luego  prepararé la siguiente dosis. Por cierto... Me encanta lo que te has puesto.   
  
  
El artista acaricio el piercing con picardía, arrancándole un gemido al conde y se echó a reír  
  
  
 - Nunca pensé que uno de los pendientes de Vanessa te quedará tan bien.

 

Girolamo soltó una carcajada y se acurruco contra el cuerpo caliente que tenía a su lado y sintió que la vista empezaba a nublársele y que los músculos se volvían gelatina.

 

\- ¿Me has drogado otra vez?

 

Preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

 

Leonardo asintió y le acarició el pelo con suavidad, apartándoselo de los ojos.

 

\- Ajá.... Es sólo un poco de belladona untada en la piel de mi garganta... Ahora duerme, mi príncipe oscuro. Si todo sale según mis cálculos, al anochecer partiremos hacia Florencia.

 

El artista pudo notar como la respiración del conde se volví a más pesada y sonrió, tapándolos a ambos con una manta.

 

Su máxima prioridad era curar el mal de Girolamo y poder escapar de las garras del cardenal Battista antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 


	17. Corazonadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario recibe una misteriosa nota para reunirse con el cardenal Battista, pero Leo tiene un mal presentimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es una especie de puente entre lo que esta por venir.   
> si qureis leer mas, sabeis que podeis visitar el blog, que alli esta actualizado el fic hasta el capitulo 30 herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.

 

 

 

**CAPITULO XVII**

 

Leonardo se despertó un poco antes del anochecer y sonrió mirando a Girolamo, que dormía plácidamente enroscado a su lado.   
  
  
Tras besar su hombro desnudo, giro en la cama para levantarse y al hacerlo una exclamación ahogada salió de sus labios.   
  
Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido y apretando los dientes, se dispuso a levantarse. Creía tener extracto de árnica en alguna parte, y con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama intentando no despertar a Riario.   
  
Todo iba a la perfección hasta que al ponerse en pie, un dolor relampagueante atravesó sus caderas y cayo despatarrado al suelo, con gran estropicio.   
  
Girolamo abrió los ojos, y con expresión fiera, salto de la cama, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera.  
  
Una risa ahogada le llego desde abajo y miro confuso como Leonardo yacía en el suelo, completamente desnudo y doblado en dos, debido a un ataque de risa.   
  
  
-¿Por qué estás en el suelo?   
  
  
Pregunto extrañado y extendió la mano para servirle de apoyo a Da Vinci, que no podía controlar su ataque de risa, y seguía retorciéndose en el frio suelo de piedra.  
  
  
Leonardo cogió su mano y aunque sentía un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su espalda y en las caderas, seguía sin poder parar de reírse a carcajada limpia.   
  
  
\- Digamos que cierto conde es demasiado apasionado cuando sufre un ataque de celos.   
  
  
Leo consiguió ponerse en pie, y se sentó de nuevo al borde de la cama, frotándose las lágrimas que le caían por el rostro.   
  
  
\- No sé si disculparme o no, porque parece que te lo estás pasando en grande.   


Leo se secó las lágrimas producidas por las carcajadas y cuando se controló por completo, se levantó de la cama.

 

Cuando se dirigía hacia la mesa, sorteando el montón de cosas que habían tirado durante su pequeña pelea, un sobre deslizado por debajo de la puerta llamo su atención y le pidió a Girolamo que se lo diera, ya que él seguía dolorido y no podía doblarse para recogerlo.   
  
Riario se lo entrego, mirándolo con curiosidad y Leonardo rompió el sello y empezó a leer.  
  
  
“Maestro, el conclave empezó ayer. Todavía no hay elección papal, pero Sant Ángelo ha sido cerrado a cal y canto, para que ninguno de los cardenales del consejo pueda mantener contacto con el exterior durante la elección,  
Zoroastro y yo hemos decidido que es mejor que saquemos a Sofía de aquí y nos vayamos a Florencia.  
Me he permitido la libertad de hacer tres copias del documento que me entregaste después de la autopsia y uno de ellos está en manos de mi padre, el otro lo tengo yo y el tercero se lo he mandado a Vanessa.  
.   
P.d: Las llaves de esta cámara están escondidas detrás de un hueco al lado de la puerta, es fácil de reconocer por que la piedra esta suelta.   
Ten mucho cuidado e intentad escapar por los túneles lo antes posible.

  
Firmado Nicolás Maquiavelo"

 

Leonardo releyó la carta tres veces y miro a Riario con estupor.  
  
  
-Estamos encerrados y la única salida es por los túneles. ¿Tú sabias esto?

  
Riario asintió cogiendo las manos de Da Vinci entre las suyas.

  
\- No te preocupes. Como en todo el castillo, esta habitación también tiene un pasadizo secreto por el cual podemos salir. Acompáñame.  
  
  
El conde tiro de las manos del artista y lo guio hacia una de las estanterías del fondo. Empujó uno de los salientes y como por arte de magia, un pasadizo se abrió ante ellos.  
  
Leo contuvo una exclamación. Estaba maravillado por la forma en que había sido construido el castillo y alabó el ingenio de los arquitectos.

Una hora después, ambos amantes recorrían por los pasillos de la fortaleza.

 

Leonardo no terminaba de entender por qué cada una de las ventanas y puertas estaba custodiada por un guardia, y Riario le explico que era para proteger a los cardenales de los disturbios que estallaban en las calles en los días previos de la elección papal.  


Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones del conde, los criados habían dejado preparada una gran bandeja con frutas, queso, vino y miel y ambos hombres comieron en abundancia.

Lucio no se sorprendió al ver que su señor no había partido hacia Milán o Nápoles y Leonardo supuso que era frecuente que Girolamo desapareciera durante horas e incluso días.   
  


El día trascurrió deprisa. Leonardo y Girolamo recorrieron el castillo de arriba abajo, jugaron al ajedrez, y hasta se atrevieron a escaparse por los túneles durante dos horas, para poder observar el fervor de las gentes que reinaba en la plaza de San Pedro y cuando volvieron, Riario se sorprendió al encontrar un mensaje para el encima del escritorio de su habitación.  
  
  
  
"Esta noche a las 12 te espero en el apartamento papal, en la cuarta planta. Ven solo."

 

La misiva estaba firmada con el símbolo del infinito y Riario sabía perfectamente que ese era el sello personal del Cardenal Batista.

 

El conde se tensó al leerlo y Leonardo, preocupado, cogió la nota de sus manos.   


\- ¿Sabes quién lo envía?

 

Riario negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como la sangre se congelaba en sus venas.

 

-No vayas... Marchémonos ahora mismo, Giro...Sin mirar atrás. Vayámonos a Imola y construyamos tu fortaleza, pero alejémonos de aquí...Tengo un mal presentimiento.

 

Susurro Leonardo agarrándolo de los antebrazos. No sabía por qué, pero una extraña sensación de desazón carcomía sus entrañas y miro con suplica a su amante.

 

Riario sonrió, haciendo una bola con la nota, la arrojo al fuego y acercándose a Leonardo, cogió su rostro entre sus manos y fijo sus ojos en los suyos.

 

-No te preocupes, caro. No me va a ocurrir nada. Varios guardias vendrán conmigo, y esperaran fuera, Además, recuerda que soy un hombre que ha aprendido a sobrevivir cuando la gracia falta. Sea quien sea  me necesita vivo.

 

Inclinándose sobre él, lo beso despacio, sabiendo que rara vez Da Vinci se equivocaba en sus corazonadas.   
  
Habían sido tocados durante unas maravillosas horas por la diosa Fortuna, pero ahora, nubes de malos augurios se cernían sobre ellos. Girolamo lo sabía y rezo por que la felicidad era siempre el preámbulo hacia un nefasto final.


	18. Acuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario tiene que tomar una dolorosa decision que afectara a su historia con Leonardo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se avecinan problemas :(   
> no fue agradable escriboir esta escena.

  

 

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Poco antes de la media noche, Riario se dirigió hacia la parte más alta del castillo, seguido de cerca por cinco guardias.

Había sido un poco complicado disuadir a Da Vinci para que no lo acompañara, pero al final el artista había comprendido y acomodándose en el suelo, se dedicó a hacer bocetos de sus inventos, mientras esperaba el regreso de su amante.

 

Riario llego al apartamento Papal y apretó los dientes al ver que la antigua habitación de su padre había sido acondicionada para acoger al cardenal durante su estancia en Sant Ángelo.

La rabia bullía en sus venas, pero logro mantener la calma y cuando se adentró en la amplia estancia, pudo ver como Battista le esperaba, sentado cómodamente  leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea.

 

Girolamo frunció el ceño al leer el extraño título de Malleus Maleficarum en una de las tapas y se sintió incomodo no reconocer el volumen.   


\- Buenas noches, Girolamo. Me agrada saber que has reconocido mi firma. Siéntate por favor.

 

-Prefiero estar de pie, si no es molestia para usted, eminencia.

 

Contesto el conde cortésmente.

 

Battista parecía demasiado cómodo en ese entorno y eso molestaba sobremanera a Girolamo.

 

-como quieras entonces.

 

Battista hizo un gesto con las manos.

 

-No me andaré con rodeos. Sé que tú y el hereje da Vinci tenéis el libro de las hojas en vuestro poder. No os pertenece. El legado de las nefelinas solo puede pertenecer a la Santa Iglesia y por esa razón tiene que ser custodiado en los archivos vaticanos.   
Si no me entregáis en libro antes de que finalice en conclave, hare de vuestra existencia un infierno.

Por otro lado, no puedo permitir que el Gonfalonier Papal sea acusado de sodomía. Mi trato es el siguiente. Te casaras con mi sobrina Catalina, y yo no acusaré a tu precioso artista de herejía. Si te niegas a contraer matrimonio, da Vinci será torturado y quemado en la hoguera y tú serás el siguiente. No voy a aceptar una negativa. ¿Sabes lo que es esto, Girolamo?

 

Battista le enseño el libro y Riario, que permanecía impasible, negó con la cabeza.

 

-Es el Malleus Maleficarum. Es uno de los tratados sobre la persecución de brujas que pienso instaurar cuando sea elegido Papa. ¿Sabías que los lunares suelen ser un signo de brujería?   
  
  
Girolamo volvió a negar con la cabeza y mantuvo su vista fija en el cardenal, sin apartar la mirada.  
  
Battista bebió de su copa de vino y miro a Girolamo con una expresión que lo invitaba a desafiarle.   


  
-Creo recordar que el artista Da Vinci tiene un lunar cerca del ojo... Sería una desgracia que alguien lo acusara de ser un brujo  y tuviera que pasar por un juicio de la inquisición.

 

Girolamo gimió al recordar a Torquemada y empezó a sentir como el terror atenazaba su estómago.  
  


-Basta...Me casare con Catalina, pero por favor, no le haga daño a Leonardo.   
  
  
Battista miro con evidente regocijo al conde y bebiendo una vez más del vino de su copa, sonrió a Riario.   
  
  
-Ahora empezamos a entendernos, querido Girolamo. Puedes irte. Mañana partirás hacia Milán y traerás aquí a la que será tu esposa,  y ni se te ocurra avisar de ninguna manera a Da Vinci, porque lo sabré y entonces los dos arderéis en la hoguera por vuestros crímenes.   


  
Riario no podía permanecer más tiempo en esa habitación. Sentía que el aire no  llegaba a sus pulmones, tenía sus manos sudorosas, imaginarse una vida sin su artista era vivir el infierno en la tierra.

 

-Girolamo recuerda que eres el capitán general de la iglesia, por lo que debes cumplir las órdenes que se te dan.

 

Hablo Battista por lo que Riario se paró y se quedó mirando la puerta con la mirada perdida.

 

-Lo sé....   
  
Susurro con un hilo de voz.   


 

Al estar a punto de abrir la puerta para regresar a donde Leonardo, oyó la voz del cardenal hablándole de nuevo.

 

-Una cosa más, dime Girolamo... dime, ¿Que se siente ser la puta de un hereje?

 

  
Mientras hacía girar el pomo la puerta, el Pecador susurro en su cabeza.

 

"Battista debe morir...Yo soy el único que puede torturar a Da Vinci, gusano"   
  
  
Girolamo apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que media lunas de sangre se marcaron en sus palmas y Battista comenzó a reírse con evidente regocijo, mientras Riario salía de la habitación, intentando controlar su furia.   
  
  
El conde no se paró a despedirse y salió todo lo deprisa que podía hacerlo sin correr y una vez fuera, se encontró sólo.

Los supuestos hombres de confianza con los que había ido ya no estaban allí, y  se apoyó contra la pared de piedra, intentando llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones.   
  
  
¿Cómo iba a decirle a Leonardo que se iba a casar con una de las bastardas del duque de Milán para salvarle la vida?


	19. Una despedida agridulce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario planea su ultima noche con Leonardo antes de obedecer las ordenes del Cardenal Battista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un capitulo caliente, pero a la vez muy triste.  
> :'(  
> Si quereis seguir leyendo, podeis hacerlo aqui >>>>>herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com

 

 

 **CAPITULO XIX**  
  
Leonardo se encontraba absorto dibujando compulsivamente el símbolo que había visto en la nota para Girolamo cuando oyó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

 

Al levantar la vista de su cuaderno  vio entrar al conde con expresión sombría  y dejo sus enseres de dibujo a un lado, levantándose del suelo para ir al encuentro de su amante.

 

-Girolamo... Has regresado pronto. ¿Quién te ha mandado llamar?

  
  
Leonardo poso sus manos en la cintura del conde y ladeo la cabeza, intentando descifrar la expresión neutra de Riario.  
  
El conde cogió el rostro del artista entre sus manos y lo miro detenidamente, intentando memorizar cada una de las pecas que adornaban la hermosa piel de su amante, grabando en su memoria  el color exacto de verde que brillaba en sus pupilas y un gemido escapo de sus labios, al comprender que si no hacia lo que el cardenal le había ordenado, le perdería para siempre.

 

-Nadie, caro... No había nadie.

  
  
Susurro con voz ronca inclinándose para besar a su artista.  
  
Los labios de Girolamo tocaron los de Da Vinci en una suave caricia que pronto se convirtió en un beso desesperado.  
  
La lengua del romano se abrió paso, buscando la de Leonardo con urgencia y aunque al principio se sintió extrañado,  Da Vinci no tardó en responder, con la misma presteza.  
  
Sus manos bajaron por los costados del cuerpo de su amante hasta sus caderas, y tiro de él, meciéndose contra su cuerpo.  
  
Riario seguía acunando su rostro entre sus manos, besándole sin parar y cuando se separó lo suficiente para coger aliento, suspiro contra su boca entreabierta.

  
  
-Te amo, Leonardo.... Nunca lo pongas en duda. Nunca, amor mío.  


Leonardo se sentía confuso por la forma de actuar del conde, pero cuando sintió como los labios de su antigua némesis se desplazaban por su mentón hasta llegar a su garganta, dejó de pensar.  
  
  
Girolamo parecía estar en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez, y sus caricias y besos, cada vez se sentían más hambrientos y desesperados.  
  
  
  
-Eres el sol que ha iluminado mi mundo de tinieblas, y sin tu luz no podría vivir, Leonardo... Eres mi luz en un mundo de sobras... Mi luz, artista.  


  
Susurraba Girolamo sin cesar cada vez que su boca volvía a la de Leonardo.

Con manos hábiles, pronto las ropas que llevaban puestas abandonaron sus cuerpos y con delicadeza, empujo a Da Vinci sobre la amplia cama, que durante tantos años había acogido la soledad de su cuerpo.  
  
Pronto, esa misma cama acogería otro cuerpo...Uno que Girolamo no quería conocer, y sintiendo como su alma se rompía por dentro, miro con desesperación a Leonardo.  
  
  
-Nunca voy a dejar de amarte, mi caro... Nunca...

 

Riario subió a la cama, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Leonardo y acaricio su cuerpo esculpido con sus manos abiertas, queriendo memorizar cada musculo y cada tendón con su tacto.  


-Mi bello artista... Mi Leonardo...

 

El conde dejó de hablar al sentir como su voz se quebraba, casi al borde de las lágrimas, pero siguió acariciando el cuerpo perfecto de su amante en suaves caricias.

Leonardo se incorporó, cogiendo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y lo obligo a mirarlo.  
  
  
\- ¿Que te ocurre, vita mía? ¿Qué es lo que te aflige de esta manera?  
  
  
Pregunto preocupado al ver el brillo de las lágrimas en los oscuros ojos del conde.   
  
  
-Nada, amor... Solo que eres tan hermoso y te quiero tanto que a veces siento que me duele solo con mirarte.  


  
Riario se apodero de sus labios, besándolos sin parar y gimiendo contra la boca entreabierta que respiraba contra la suya.  
  
Con sus manos acariciando la espalda del artista, lo tumbo despacio y sus besos se desplazaron por la línea de la barba, acariciando la curva del mentón con delicadas caricias. Siguió bajando, mordisqueando la nuez y Leonardo deslizó una de sus manos entre el espeso pelo negro hasta llegar a la nuca y anclo a Girolamo a su garganta, sintiéndose morir cuando los dientes de su némesis apretaron la tierna carne de su cuello.  
  
Pero Girolamo siguió bajando, trazando con su lengua el camino hacia sus pectorales y una vez allí, succiono las tetillas del pecho de su amante, apretándolas entre sus dientes y humedeciéndolas con su lengua, y sonrió al comprobar como la piel del artista se erizaba.  
  
  
Siguió bajando, mordiendo los músculos del abdomen y jugueteando con su lengua en su ombligo, mientras sus manos acariciaban los muslos delgados y fibrosos.  
  
Leonardo lo observaba, respirando entrecortadamente y cuando el conde mordió primero una de sus caderas y luego la siguiente, una súplica salió de los labios de Da Vinci.  
  
  
-Por favor, Girolamo... Por favor....  


  
Riario levanto sus ojos oscuros hacia él y sonrió con melancolía, observando el efecto de sus caricias en el cuerpo del artista.  


  
\- Quiero empaparme de ti, Leonardo.... Emborracharme con tu esencia y marcar cada rincón de tu piel con mis besos....

 

Leonardo iba a decir algo, pero cuando los labios de Girolamo rodearon su erección, se olvidó completamente de pensar.  
  
Solo podía sentir las húmedas caricias burlándose de él y empezó a gemir, arqueando sus caderas y hundiendo sus dedos entre el pelo de su amante.

 

Girolamo seguía mirándolo, queriendo grabar a fuego la expresión de Leo en su memoria y  cuando sus manos buscaron uno de los frascos que habían traído de los baños de Alexandro, humedeció sus dedos con la esencia embriagadora del aceite y despacio, preparo a su amante para que pudiera acogerlo.  
  
  
-Por favor, Girolamo... por favor...  
  
  
Susurraba Da Vinci empujando con sus caderas en la calidez de la boca de su enamorado.

Las caricias húmedas se incrementaron y sus dedos penetraron más deprisa, llevándolo al límite en pocos minutos.  
  
Con un grito de placer, se derramo en la boca de su amante y tras unos segundos intentando llevar algo de aliento a sus pulmones se incorporó, tirando de Girolamo para que se tumbara encima de su cuerpo.  
  
  
-Hazme el amor, caro....  
  


Susurro el artista contra los labios entre abiertos de su amante. Girolamo lo beso con demanda, a la vez que se guiaba a si mismo hacia la entrada de su cuerpo y empujo despacio, sintiendo como Leonardo clavaba sus dedos en los músculos de su espalda al sentir como el piercing que llevaba puesto Girolamo iba recorriendo el camino de su interior, arrancándole jadeos ahogados al maestro.  
Cuando se hundió por completo en la calidez de su cuerpo ambos gimieron y el conde empezó a moler sus caderas contra la pelvis de su artista en profundas estocadas que lograban arrancar pequeños gritos apenas contenidos  de la garganta de su amante.  
  
  
\- Te amo, Leonardo, mi luz.... mi sol, mi todo...  
  
  
Susurro Girolamo alzándose sobre las palmas de sus manos. El maestro apretaba sus caderas con sus muslos, y clavaba sus dedos en las nalgas del conde, instándolo a profundizar sus movimientos al sentir como la cordura abandonaba su cuerpo. El  pendiente que su amante llevaba intensificaba el placer producido por las embestidas, y las piernas de Leonardo cayeron pesadamente sobre la cama, incapaz de cerrarlas alrededor de los empujes de su amante.  


Riario gruño, mordiendo los labios de Leonardo y con un movimiento ágil, lo incorporo contra su pecho y se dejó caer hacia atrás, afianzando sus manos en las caderas el artista y lo ayudo a moverse, guiándolo con sus manos.  
  
  
Leonardo lo sentía en todas partes y echando las manos hacia atrás, las apoyo en las rodillas dobladas del conde y echo la cabeza hacia adelante, conteniendo un jadeo ahogado.  
  
  
Riario sentía que el corazón se le partía al observar a su bello ángel cabalgándolo y supo que jamás podría renunciar a él. Una vida sin Leonardo era una muerte segura y sin poder controlarse, las lágrimas se escaparon, corriendo por sus mejillas.

Leonardo seguía moviéndose sobre él, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que dominaban su cuerpo y cuando se inclinó y bajo hacia los labios de su amante, pudo observar como las silenciosas perlas saladas se derramaban desde los profundos y oscuros ojos de su conde.  
  
  
\- No olvides nunca que yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío, Leonardo...Nunca, caro....  
  
  
-Nunca, vita mía, nunca....  
  
  
El artista dejo un reguero de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello y mordisqueo la nuez que sobresalía en la garganta de su amante, notando un sabor extraño en la punta de su lengua, pero no le dio importancia  
  
  
Una de las manos del conde se afianzo con más fuerza en la cadera, del artista y clavando los dedos en la carne ,dejo allí sus marcas.  
  
La otra rodeo la erección del florentino y empezó a moverse a los mismos compas que marcaba con sus estoques.  
  
En pocos segundos, Girolamo se derramo en el interior de la gruta que lo acogía, a la vez que Leonardo lo hacía en su puño y ambos se fundieron en un beso desesperado.  
  
Leonardo se acomodó sobre el amplio pecho de su amante y cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar el control mientras escuchaba el latido desbocado del corazón del conde.  
  
  
Girolamo acaricio su espalda, cerrando los ojos y cuando Leonardo rodo a su lado en la cama y se refugió en sus brazos, lo miró con los ojos semi cerrados.  
  
  
-¿Por que tengo la sensación de que esto es una despedida?  
  
  
-Porque tu juicio esta nublado, caro.... Estas agotado, Han sido varios días sin casi descansar y eso te está pasando factura.... ahora duerme, mi bello artista... duerme y sueña, y no olvides jamás que pase lo que pase, eres mi sol y que te amo más que a mi vida...  
  
  
Girolamo lo observo con un deje de tristeza y aunque Leonardo intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos apenas podía y sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un profundo pozo.  
  
  
-¿Me has drogado?  
  
  
Girolamo asintió y aparto el pelo sudoroso que caía sobre la preciosa cara de su amante.  
  
  
-Belladona untada en mi cuerpo... Era necesario, amor mío... Nunca pongas en duda de que te quiero y que todo lo hago por ti...  
  
  
Las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de Girolamo y todo lo que pudo ver Da Vinci antes de caer en la inconsciencia era la mirada afligida en los enormes ojos castaños que lo miraban llenos de tristeza.  
  
  
Riario lo beso, mojando la cara del artista con sus lágrimas, y sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos acuno al artista contra su pecho, durante lo que parecieron segundos en la inmensa eternidad de la noche.

 


	20. Malas noticias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo recibe una mala noticia y su mundo y su cordura se empiezan a derrumbar.  
> (ok, no soy buena con los resumenes...Lo sientooo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podeis seguir leyendo en el blog http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/

 

http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

**CAPITULO XX**

 

Poco antes del alba, el Conde se levantó y tras limpiar todos los restos de su amor en el cuerpo del artista, lo arropo en la cama y corto un mechón del precioso pelo castaño de su amante, se fue sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que reunirse en Milán con Caterina no era más que una sentencia de muerte en vida, porque no podía entregarle a la dama, lo que libremente le había dado a Leonardo.   
  
  
Mientras se aseaba para su partida, levanto la vista hacia su reflejo y pudo observar como el Pecador de devolvía la mirada y por primera vez, pudo ver como su sufrimiento era también el de la némesis que habitaba dentro de su mente.   
  
Una lágrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla y posando una mano en el espejo, intento atrapar la gota de agua salada que resbalaba por el rostro de su reflejo.   
  
  
"Voy a matar a ese jodido bastardo, Girolamo.... Battista sufrirá tal agonía que querrá morir mil veces antes de que mi hoja sesgue su miserable vida para siempre"  
  
  
Susurro el Pecador con voz ronca y rota y por primera vez en su vida, Girolamo estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con él.   
  
  
-Juntos, lo mataremos juntos. Ese bastardo va a pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho... Nadie me amenaza y sale airoso de ello.   
  
  
Poco después, Girolamo partió hacia Milán, con un relicario colgando de su cuello. Un relicario que contenía lo único que tenía valor para el... La esencia de su Leonardo concentrada en un simple mechón de su pelo.   


 

Leonardo se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios y extendió la mano para poder acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, pero al encontrar solo las sabanas frías y vacías, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

 

El terror más absoluto empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando se levantó y no encontró a Girolamo y vistiéndose apresuradamente, salió en su busca, recordando cada una de las palabras que Girolamo le había dicho mientras hacían el amor.   


Sant Angelo permanecía cerrado, en una clara señal de que ningún Papa había sido ungido todavía y con el corazón latiéndole descontrolado en el pecho, recorrió el castillo de arriba abajo, hasta que logró encontrar a Lucio en una de las cocinas.

 

El abad lo miro con pesadumbre y Leonardo sintió como si una mano invisible apretara la boca de su estómago.   
  
  
\- Señor Da Vinci... Acompáñeme, por favor. Tengo noticias que comunicarle.

  
  
Pero Leonardo no se movió y agarrando a Lucio de los hombros lo obligo a mirarlo.

  
  
-¿Donde esta Girolamo? Contéstame Lucio, por el amor de Dios y dime que tu señor  no ha sufrido ningún daño....   


 

-Maestro, mi señor partió temprano hacia Milán. Es allí donde debe reunirse con la que será su esposa, la señorita Catalina Sforza.   


  
  
Leonardo trasbiló, sintiendo que sus piernas se doblaban y se apoyó en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente.

  
  
  
-¿Su esposa? ¿Girolamo va a casarse?   
  
  
Lucio asintió y el artista pudo sentir como si una afilada daga penetrara en su corazón, haciéndolo pedazos.   
  
  
-Oh, joder....Esto no puede ser verdad....   
  
  
El artista se froto los labios, en un gesto nervioso, y negó con la cabeza, empezando a andar de arriba abajo por el estrecho pasillo.   
  
  
-Me temo que si lo es, maestro Da Vinci.... El me dejo un mensaje antes de marcharse. Regresara en dos días y quiere que todo esté preparado para la boda.   
  
Lucio le tendió un pergamino a Da Vinci y mientras leía la misiva de Girolamo, sentía como su alma se rompía en pedazos.   


"Mi estimado Lucio. Debo partir hacia Milán para desposarme con la señorita Catalina Sforza, sobrina del cardenal Battista.   
Si todo nos es propicio, regresaremos en dos días y me gustaría que todo estuviera preparado para celebrar una sencilla y privada ceremonia.   
Debo aventurar que el maestro Da Vinci no querrá permanecer en palacio, pero es muy importante que el no emprenda su viaje a Florencia hasta que yo regrese.  
Mi fiel Lucio, se tu sabrás persuadirle. Concédele a nuestro invitado todo lo que el necesite.

Tu señor, Girolamo Riaro."   


  
Nada de esto podía estar ocurriendo y trago saliva, intentando controlarse, pero era demasiado para él.   
  
Doblando la carta, se la entregó al fiel abad y negó con la cabeza.  
  


-No hay nada que me retenga aquí, Lucio. En unas horas, partiré hacia Florencia. ¿Podrías preparar mi montura y algo de sustento para el viaje?   
  
  
Lucio bajo la vista al suelo, y deslizando su mano dentro de su hábito saco otra carta, está dirigida al maestro Da Vinci.   
  
El sello estaba roto y Leonardo comprendió que el sirviente la había leído.  
  
  
-Me temo que no puede marcharse, Maestro. El cardenal Battista ha ordenado varios encargos, y no se puede marchar hasta que los finalice. Si lo hace, una pena de prisión caerá sobre usted y será acusado de herejía.   
  
  
Leonardo leyó la misiva y sintió que empezaba a marearse y la carta se le cayó al suelo.  
  
Entre otras cosas, Battista le ordenaba que inventara algún objeto que devolviera la fe de las gentes a la Iglesia y era muy específico en lo que quería.   
  
  
¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir fabricar un lienzo con la santa imagen de cristo redentor sin pintarla?   
  



	21. No todas las bodas son alegres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No soy buena con los resumenes, osea que solo os dire que a Leonardo no le sienta demasiado bien la decision de Girolamo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si quereis seguir leyendo podeis hacerlo en el los, que contiene traductor.   
> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

**CAPITULO XXI**

  
Girolamo regreso a Sant Angelo dos días después de su partida, acompañado de la joven Caterina.  
  
Leonardo salió a recibirlos, sucio y desaliñado, lleno de manchas de procedencia indefinida y evidentemente bajo los efectos del opio y del vino y aunque la sonrisa no se reflejaba en sus a ojos, se esforzó para sonreír a los recién llegados.   
  
  
-Señorita Sforza, Conde Riario... Como ya deben saber soy el maestro Leonardo Di Sir Piero Da Vinci. Sean bienvenidos. He sido contratado para realizar unos encargos para la santa Iglesia a petición del cardenal Battista, que como ya saben, se postula como favorito para ser ungido en el trono de San Pedro.   
  
  
Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Girolamo y aunque sentía su corazón latiendo desbocado, se esforzó por mantener la compostura.  
  
La señorita Sforza sonrió a Leonardo y él pudo comprobar que era realmente bella.   
  
Podía entender por qué Girolamo había accedido a casarse con ella y se preguntó a sí mismo, si todas las promesas que se habían jurado, habían sido reales o simplemente una cortina de humo, una venganza particular del Conde hacia él por todas las veces que lo había ridiculizado cuanto estaba al servicio de los Medici.

 

Riario aparto la vista cuando sintió los ojos de Leonardo fijos en él y sintió que en mundo se hundía bajo sus pies  
  
¿Cómo iba a poder vivir sin su artista?

Las palabras que debía decirle, no querían salir de su garganta, pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, deslizo su brazo en torno al de Catalina y miro a Leonardo.   
  
  
\- Nos complace que su estancia en palacio, señor Da Vinci. Estaremos muy complacidos si acepta a unirse a nuestra pequeña ceremonia esta tarde. Ni Catalina ni yo deseamos una gran boda.   
  
  
Leonardo sintió como si alguien retorciera un puñal dentro de sus entrañas, pero miro a la pareja e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

 

-Estaré encantado de asistir a su enlace, mi Lord. Ahora si me disculpan, debo seguir trabajando.

 

Besando la mano de Catalina, miró fijamente a Girolamo, observando como este le daba vueltas a un curioso guardapelo colgado de una fina cadena de oro.

 

Girolamo contuvo el aliento y cuando Da Vinci se marchó, acompaño a Caterina a sus aposentos.   
  
  
Asegurándose que la puerta se cerraba tras él, miro a la que en pocas horas se convertiría en su esposa.   
  
  
-No puedo hacerlo, Caterina... No puedo.   
  
  
Girolamo se dejó caer en una de las butacas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, intentando controlar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.   
  
La mujer se arrodillo a su lado, y retirando las manos del conde de su cara, hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.   
  
  
\- Girolamo, escúchame... No puedes, pero debemos. Mi tío nunca debe saber que esto es una farsa. Yo tampoco deseo unirme a ti, pero mi familia jamás aprobaría un matrimonio con un Medici. Solo seremos esposo y esposa a ojos de los demás,  
¿Por qué no hablas con Leonardo? Estoy segura de que el entenderá la gravedad del asunto y será nuestro cómplice.

 

Riario negó con la cabeza y miro a la mujer que intentaba consolarlo.   
  
  
-Él no debe enterarse, Caterina. Si se entera, no querrá seguir con la farsa y eso lo condenaría a la hoguera. Debo renunciar a él para que pueda vivir.   
  


Caterina suspiro y apretando las manos de Girolamo entre las suyas, asintió.  
  
  
Horas más tarde, la ceremonia se celebró en la capilla y Leonardo se sintió morir cuando oyó el "sí quiero" de los labios de Girolamo.   
  
Un " Si, quiero" que el Conde pronunció mirándolo directamente a los ojos y empleando la voz roca que él había oído mil veces mientras hacían el amor.   
  
Sin poder soportarlo huyo de la capilla, sintiendo como un trozo de su alma se rompía para siempre.   
  
  
Girolamo se mostró ausente durante todo el banquete de celebración y con la mirada perdida, daba vueltas al relicario que contenía el mechón de pelo de su Leonardo.   
  
Se imaginó que nada había sucedido y que ambos seguían siendo felices juntos.   
  
Bebiendo de su copa, busco a su artista con la mirada, pero el maestro había desaparecido, llevándose con él una botella de vino.

 

La velada transcurrió como si los minutos parecieran horas y cuando los recién casados se marcharon a sus aposentos para consumar su matrimonio, se pudieron oír los vítores de los escasos invitados.  
  
Leonardo, oculto entre las sombras observo como Girolamo y Caterina entraban en los aposentos del conde y bebió de su botella mascullando maldiciones.   
  
Poco rato después, los gemidos de la dama empezaron a oírse y Leonardo lanzo la botella con rabia hacia el pasillo, observando como el cristal se hacía añicos contra el suelo de piedra.

No podía soportarlo, y dando media vuelta echo a correr, alejándose lo máximo posible de las habitaciones.   
  
Trabajaría sin descanso hasta terminar el encargo del cardenal y luego se marcharía a Florencia.   
  
Prefería enfrentarse a la ira de Lorenzo que sufrir una muerte en vida, sabiendo que había perdido para siempre, lo único que realmente le había importado.  
  


 


	22. Viejos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo se encuentra con su antiguo rivial, Sandro Botticelli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin nada que añadir... XDDDD

 

http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

**CAPITULO XXII**

  
Pasaron los meses y Battista ascendió al trono de san Pedro portando el nombre de Inocencio VIII y tal y como había prometido, instauro una bula papal por la cual sostenía que la mera creencia en las brujas era una herejía.

Los inquisidores de la Iglesia seguían los dictados del Malleus Maleficarum y Leonardo se libró de ser torturado y quemado  simplemente por estar bajo el amparo del Vaticano.   
  
Su existencia se limitaba a trabajar, a fumar la flor del opio y a dormir.   
  
No había vuelto a tener contacto íntimo con Girolamo desde que él lo dejara para contraer nupcias con Caterina, y aunque muy de vez en cuando accedía a compartir unas copas o una comida con la pareja, jamás se explayaba más de 5 frases con ninguno de ellos.   
  
Todos los días al anochecer, podía observar como Girolamo y la señora de Imola se retiraban a sus aposentos para seguidamente escuchar los jadeos ahogados que procedían de la habitación cuando la pareja hacia el amor.   
  
Leonardo encontraba un vicio perverso en escucharlos detrás de la puerta y aunque se sentía morir, imaginaba que era el quien recibía las atenciones del conde, y con esa enfermiza obsesión, iba soportando vivir un día tras otro.

 

Un día, caminando por los pasillos del castillo divisó a Caterina saliendo de su habitación con el semblante pálido y la miro extrañado.   
  
Se notaba por sus ojos enrojecidos que había estado llorando y aunque no le caía bien la dama, no pudo remediar acercarse a ella para consolarla.   
  


-Buenos días condesa. ¿Puedo hacer algo para que se sienta mejor? La veo algo cansada, y puede que alguno de mis remedios la ayude a recomponerse.   
  
  
Susurro Leonardo mirándola inquisitivo. Ella levanto su mirada y justo cuando iba a hablar, se llevó una mano a la boca, reprimiendo una arcada.   
  
Leonardo palideció al comprobar que el malestar de Caterina se debía posiblemente  su estado de buena esperanza.  
  
  
\- Acompáñeme, señora... Le preparare un bebedizo que hará que las náuseas desaparezcan.  
  
  
Ella acepto el brazo que el artista le tendía y la guio hacia su taller, situado ahora en la primera planta.   
  
  
Con un gesto educado, la ayudo a sentarse, y se dispuso a preparar el bebedizo que la ayudara, pero ella agarro su mano, y lo insto a que se sentara junto a ella.   
  
  
Lo miro con afecto y aun sujetando la mano del artista entre las suyas, le hablo.  
  
  
-Leonardo, debo decirte una cosa que llevo callando demasiado tiempo.   
  
  
El artista la miro y negó con la cabeza.   
  


-Si concierne a Girolamo, no quiero saberlo.   


  
Da Vinci se soltó y negó con la cabeza, marchándose hacia su mesa de trabajo.   
  
  
-Pero Leonardo....   
  
  
Caterina lo miro casi desesperada y el artista le tendió el brebaje, instándola a que se lo bebiera.   
  
  
-No, mi señora... Me da igual. No quiero saber nada que provenga del conde.   
Bébase esto, le hará bien a usted y a la criatura que lleva en su vientre.

  
  
Caterina se resignó y se bebió el bebedizo que da Vinci le había preparado y tras dejarla descansar un rato la acompaño de nuevo a sus aposentos.  
  
  
-Debe descansar, mi señora. Su cuerpo está sufriendo cambios y las náuseas son provocadas por una contracción del diafragma. Intente no presionarlo y deje el uso del corsé... Podría ser perjudicial para su hijo.  
  
  
Ella asintió y tras darle las gracias cerró la puerta.   
  
Leonardo miro por encima de su hombro con gran pesar y se dirigió a su taller, para seguir trabajando.   
  
  
  
Después de dejar a Caterina en sus aposentos, Leo volvió a su taller para seguir trabajando pero frustrado sintió que no podía más, y lanzo lejos el sudario en el que estaba trabajando, pateando un cubo de nitrato de plata y dejando el taller patas arriba.

 

Sentía como su sangre bullía en sus venas, debido a la rabia y se meso el pelo, levantándolo en desordenados picos.

 

Ya llevaba 4 sabanas del siglo I destrozadas y el encargo de Battista se le resistía. Había logrado plasmar la imagen del santo Cristo en el lienzo con la técnica de la cámara oscura, pero el problema estaba en el rostro. No sabía cómo imprimar la tela con nada que no fuera pintura y todos los rostros que lograba plasmar en el lienzo era el de Riario y por más que lo intentaba, no podía sacarlo de su mente y ahora...Ahora que Catalina estaba embarazada, lo había perdido para siempre.

 

No podía seguir allí. Se estaba ahogando y salió del taller, escapándose de Sant Angelo por los túneles que llevaban al Vaticano.

 

A pocas manzanas había una taberna que le gustaba frecuentar y ya que desde que era un prisionero a sueldo del Papa Inocencio, el dinero para gastar en opio y vino, no era un problema y al santo padre le daba igual en que lo gastara mientras siguiera rindiendo en el trabajo.

 

 

Sentado solo en un rincón, ya había dado buena cuenta de unas cuantas jarras de vino cuando sintió que alguien se paraba en su mesa y levantando la vista vio a su antiguo compañero y rival, Sandro Botticelli.

 

 

-Oh, no.... Tu no...

 

 

Jadeo Leonardo volviendo a beber de su vino. Sandro lo miro con desprecio y se cruzó de brazos.

 

 

-¿A quién tenemos aquí? Al salvador de Italia... Veo que aunque tu fama se ha incrementado, sigues siendo una piltrafa humana, Da Vinci. Estas hecho un puto asco.

 

 

Leonardo levanto sus ojos hacia él y sonrió con cinismo, bebiendo y vaciando su copa de un trago.

 

 

-Y tú sigues siendo un arrogante y un envidioso, Botticelli.   


 

Carraspeo y volvió a llenar su copa, tendiéndosela a su antiguo compañero de estudios.

 

 

-¿Qué haces en Roma?

 

 

Sandro se extrañó del gesto del artista, pero cogió la copa que le ofrecía y se sentó a la mesa con él.

 

 

-El Santo padre quiere que pinte unas Madonas en una de las nuevas capillas. He oído que tú también estas trabajando para él, pero dado tu estado, no debes ganar muchas monedas....   
  


 

 

Leonardo asintió, y se llenó de nuevo la copa, chocándola con la de Sandro.

 

 

-Tampoco estoy tan mal.... Piel y poco más que tendones y huesos, casi como si de un Cristo redentor se tratara.  
  
  
Suspiro bebiendo de su vino y se mordió el labio, mirando a Sandro.  
  
  
-Hace medio año que soy prisionero de ese psicópata en Sant Angelo... 6 putos meses sin hacer otra cosa que trabajar y beber y ni siquiera puedo tener aquí a mis amigos conmigo.

 

 

Sandro asintió y miro a Leonardo con algo parecido a la pena. No era más que una sombra de lo que había sido en Florencia y aunque eran rivales, no le gustaba verlo tan derrotado.

 

 

\- Zoroastro y tu hermana viven juntos en la antigua casa de nuestro maestro Andrea y el joven Nico es asesor de Lorenzo de Medici. Parece ser que su nueva esposa, Vanessa Moschela lo convenció para que el niño Maquiavelo se hiciera cargo de las cuentas.

¿Puedes servirme más vino?

 

 

Leonardo cogió la jarra y empezó a llenar la copa de Sandro hasta que se desbordo y la bebida se vertió, por la mesa, manchándolos a los dos, Sandro ahogo una maldición y se apresuró secar el líquido derramado, pero Da Vinci no parecía darse cuenta y el pintor lo dejo correr. Bebió de su vaso y miro fijamente a Leonardo. Parecía cansado y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y decidió quedarse con él, para servirle de apoyo en lo que iba a ser una noche larga. Ya antes había sido testigo de los excesos de Da Vinci y sabía perfectamente la clase de líos en los que se metía cuando era el vino el que regía sus pensamientos.

 

 

-He oído que el conde Riario contrajo matrimonio con la bastarda del duque de Milán...Siempre pensé que ese hombre no tenía polla...Tan estirado como si llevara un palo en el culo todo el día... Aunque no me importaría que fuera el mío el que  lo hiciera ir tan derecho... Es hombre es condenadamente atractivo... Casi como si el propio Lucifer estuviera reencarnado en un cuerpo humano.

 

 

Leonardo gimió como un animal herido y Sandro frunció el ceño. Leonardo no era de su agrado, pero verlo tan afectado, hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco.  


 

-Lo siento, Da Vinci...No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos. Yo no sabía...

 

 

Murmuro el pintor posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su rival.

 

 

Leonardo lo miro lamiéndose los labios y sin previo aviso, deslizo una mano por la nuca de Sandro y lo acerco a su boca.

El pintor no podría sorprenderse más si el genio en ese momento se hubiera vuelto verde y acepto de buen grado el beso que Da Vinci le ofrecía, pero se obligó a separarse pasados unos segundos y carraspeo para aclarar su garganta.

 

 

-Aquí no, Leonardo. Esto no es Florencia y si nos ven, podemos meternos en graves problemas. Tú ya has sido acusado, y yo no puedo permitirme serlo... Yo no tengo ni tu fama, ni tu talento, y necesito seguir trabajando para no morirme de hambre.

 

 

Alcanzo su copa y bebió, mirando a Leonardo con un sentimiento que no podía descifrar.

 

 

-¿quieres venir a mi casa? No está lejos y quizás podríamos tener algo de intimidad, si eso es lo que deseas.

 

 

-Prefiero ir a la mía... ¿Has estado alguna vez en Sant Angelo?

 

 

Sandro asintió y apretó la rodilla de Leonardo, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

 

 

-Solo en la cuarta planta...

  
  
-Yo vivo en la primera.   


 

Leo asintió y tras dejar unas monedas sobre la mesa para la mujer de la taberna, insto a Botticelli para que lo siguiera y salieron a la luz del ocaso. 

 

Los dos hombres paseaban por las estrechas calles y en un momento dado, Leonardo empujó a Sandro contra unos de los oscuros rincones de un callejón y volvió a besarlo casi con desesperación arqueándose contra su cuerpo y posando sus manos en sus caderas, lo atrajo hacia las suyas.   
  
Necesitaba sentir... Necesitaba saber que no estaba tan muerto por dentro como se sentía, y Sandro le venía igual de bien que cualquier otro.

 

 

Botticelli gimió contra la boca entreabierta del maestro y sus manos se pasearon por sus hombros, amasándolos y frotándose contra él.

 

 

-Leonardo... Espera...Aquí no... Hay guardias por todas partes, se paciente.

 

 

Logro jadear Sandro mientras Leonardo mordía su cuello.

 

 

Poco después, entraron en los túneles y llegaron al taller del artista sin ser vistos.

 

Da Vinci no perdió el tiempo y su asalto hacia Botticelli se hizo más intenso, pero aunque las atenciones del pintor no eran pocas, él se sentía extraño en unos brazos que no eran los de Girolamo, y no lograba excitarse, a pesar de que las manos de Sandro parecían estar en todas partes.

 

 

El pintor pudo notar como algo iba mal, y posando sus manos en la cintura de Leo, lo empujo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos y al ver como el labio del artista temblaba, acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar.   
Leonardo siguió con su asalto desesperado, desabrochando las cintas del pantalón de su amigo y Botticelli negó con la cabeza.

 

 

-Basta Leonardo.... Basta, bello...No es esto lo que quieres...

 

 

Leonardo volvió a gemir, como si fuera un animal herido y cuando la mano del pintor se deslizo en su nuca,  apoyo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse en pequeños espasmos, y Sandro suspiro al darse cuenta de que Leonardo estaba llorando.

 

Lo mantuvo contra su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda y apartándole el pelo de la sien, lo beso allí con aprecio.

 

 

\- Tranquilo, Maestro, tranquilo. No hay nada malo en el amor, Leonardo...Lo malo es cuando se sufre por él, y ahora sé que tu pesar y tu corazón pertenecen a otro.

 

 

Botticelli siguió acunando a Leonardo contra su cuerpo y después de que el artista se desahogara, él se colocó bien la ropa y miro a Da Vinci con un sentimiento de renovado cariño.

 

Nunca había sentido devoción por su rival, pero había descubierto que tras la fachada de sinvergüenza del genio, habitaba un corazón roto y vulnerable y el, que entendía perfectamente el mal del desamor, no pudo sentir nada más que compasión hacia el artista.

 

 

\- Intenta dormir un poco, Leonardo... Duerme y deja descansar a tu atribulada mente, o terminaras rompiéndote del todo.

 

 

Leonardo asintió, y se dejó caer en su cama, cogiendo su pipa y tras encenderla y darle una calada, murmuro una disculpa que sonó torpe.

 

 

Sandro le revolvió el pelo y salió del taller, sorprendiéndose de encontrar al Conde al final del pasillo.

 

Girolamo se puso rígido al ver a Botticelli salir del estudio de Leonardo y aunque intento darse la vuelta y huir por donde había venido, el pintor llamo su atención.

 

Él se paró en seco y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, saludo al pintor.

 

 

-Buenas noches, Botticelli. Espero que su visita al taller de nuestro artista haya sida provechosa.

 

 

Riario intento que su voz sonara normal, pero le salió crispada y Sandro lo miro fijamente, a la vez que se apartaba un mechón de su hermoso pelo rubio  de la cara.

 

 

\- No todo lo que me hubiera gustado, mi señor, pero si me permite la confianza, quisiera decirle una cosa.

 

 

Riario apretó los puños al observar un chupetón en la garganta del pintor y un tic se instaló en su mandíbula.

 

 

\- ¿Y qué cosa quisiera decirme, señor Botticelli?

 

 

Sandro volvió a colocarse el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y miro al conde con ojos desafiantes.

 

 

-Leonardo está sufriendo. Tiene el corazón roto y está perdiendo su talento. Da Vinci es el mayor genio que el mundo a conocido y se está dejando morir, ahogándose en alcohol y opio, consumido por la pena y sepa mi señor, que todo es culpa suya. Si el mundo pierde a Da Vinci, esa responsabilidad caerá sobre su alma, porque no se le puede mostrar el amor a un perro herido, para luego apartarlo de una patada.

Buenas noches, señor conde.

 

 

Sandro se dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Riario con dos palmos de narices, tan confuso como furioso.  
  
Girolamo vio desaparecer a Botticelli por uno de los túneles y aunque la rabia bullía en su interior y deseaba entrar en el taller de Leonardo y decirle lo que pensaba, se contuvo y se obligó a seguir el camino hacia las cocinas.  
No iba a poner la seguridad de Leonardo en jaque, solo por que tuviera un ataque de celos.

  


 

 


	23. Sueño o realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girolamo y Leonardo se encuentran despues de medio año sin estar a solas.  
> ¿Será solo un sueño o realidad?   
> Nah...Ya sabeis que no se me dan bien los resumenes. XDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quereis seguir leyendo podeis hacero en el blog. Alli esta actualizado hasta el capitulo 36 http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

 **CAPITULO XXIII**  
  
Horas más tarde, envuelto en la bruma del opio y como cada noche, se ocultó en las sombras, esperando su pequeña dosis de tortura y cuando poco después oyó gemidos ahogados, un nudo de pena cerró su garganta.

 

Girolamo iba a ser padre y él lo había perdido para siempre y ya no podía seguir soportando por más tiempo el dolor que torturaba su alma.

 

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a terminar el encargo del Papa Inocencio, pero si seguía en Sant Angelo, se volvería loco del todo.

 

Sandro tenia razón: No había nada malo en el amor, pero si en el sufrimiento y escuchar al conde con Catalina noche tras noche, lo hacía sufrir más que nada en el mundo.

 

Se disponía a marcharse cuando salió de entre las sombras a trompicones y tropezó con alguien.

 

Unas fuertes manos lo agarraron antes de que cayera y se sorprendió al ver al conde, mirándolo con estupor.

 

-Pero tu.... ella... Está embarazada....

 

Leonardo señalo la habitación y aunque a duras penas se tenía en pie, era más que evidente que no era con Girolamo con quien Catalina estaba compartiendo lecho.

 

-Ella es solo mi esposa a ojos de los demás, Leonardo. Su amante Medici es el que la complace todas las noches.

 

Leonardo lo miro con los ojos enrojecidos por el vino y el opio y aunque el conde seguía sujetándolo de los antebrazos. El artista se revolvió para zafarse, mirándolo con odio y no pudo seguir aguantando más tiempo la rabia y la pena que lo consumían y estallo en reproches hacia su antigua némesis.

 

\- ¡Me mentiste! ¡Me dijiste que me amabas, que nunca lo dudara y te fuiste con ella! ¡Me abandonaste y me entregaste a Inocencio para que no pudiera marcharme! ¿Te ha complacido torturarme durante todo este tiempo? ¿Exhibiéndote con esa princesa bastarda sin ni siquiera darme una explicación de por qué me dejaste? Quítate de en medio, porque ahora mismo sería capaz de estrangularte....

  
Leonardo vio como Riario le daba vueltas al guardapelo que llevaba al cuello, y con rabia se lo arranco, lanzándolo lejos y empujó a Girolamo con su hombro para que se quitara de en medio. El conde ahogo un gruñido y se apresuró a recoger el relicario arrodillándose en suelo, gimiendo.  
  
  
-No...No...No... No me quites lo único que me queda...   
  
  
Leonardo bullía de ira y le pego una patada a la joya, cuando los dedos de Girolamo se iban a cerrar en torno a ella y el conde se puso de pie, rápido como un rayo y con rapidez lo estrello contra la pared, tapándole la boca, y el artista intento golpearlo con la botella de vino que aun llevaba en la mano, pero la que le quedaba libre a Riario bajo a toda velocidad y se cerró en torno a la muñeca del artista, presionando ente los tendones para que la soltara.

Girolamo lo miro con sus inmensos ojos oscuros y se acercó a su rostro, hablando con voz pausada y ronca, aunque su pecho subía y bajaba, debido al esfuerzo que debía hacer para mantener a Da Vinci inmovilizado y en silencio.

  
  
-Tenía que ser así, Leonardo.... pero no comprendes que te necesito tanto que me duele, Morir no es estar solo en una tumba...Morir es ser devorado por el olvido del tiempo y no tenerte a mi lado... Y aun así te he permanecido fiel, sin llevar a ningún artista a mi cama, como tú has hecho con Botticelli hace no más de dos horas....

 

Le reprocho el conde y vio como los ojos de Leonardo se abrían con asombro.

 

Intuyendo que el artista iba a permanecer en silencio, aparto la mano de su boca, pero en cuanto lo hizo los reproches siguieron.

 

-Para tu información no ha pasado nada con Sandro, y aparte de dejarme solo también me has incapacitado para acostarme con nadie más, porque no se me levanta, ¿ya estas satisfecho? Ahora déjame de una puta vez y vete con tu jodida zorra. Tú al menos si puedes seguir follando con alguien... a mí me has convertido en un eunuco.

 

Leonardo intento golpear con su rodilla las partes bajas del conde, pero una vez más, Girolamo demostró su habilidad y reflejos en la lucha y lo paro, empujándolo con su pelvis contra la pared, pero el artista no quería ceder tan fácilmente y siguió revolviéndose, intentando golpearlo, aunque estaba literalmente aplastado contra la pared.

 

Girolamo gruño, ejerciendo más presión para mantener sujeto a Leonardo se acercó más a su cara, mirándolo casi con furia. Quería abofetearlo, pero también quería besarle y tenerle tan cerca no estaba ayudando.

 

-Yo te quiero, y nunca te he engañado, puedes creerme o no, pero no me exijas fidelidad cuando has sido tú el que se ha estado revolcando por ahí con otro.

 

\- Mientes... Tus palabras son vacías. Si me querías como decías hacerlo, jamás me habrías abandonado, ni me hubieras obligado a quedarme aquí, viéndote cada día con ella...Sabiendo que cada gesto en el que le prodigabas tu amor, era como si una de tus dagas se clavara en mis entrañas, merecerías que me hubiera revolcado con Sandro hasta cansarme, pero como te he dicho, la polla ya no se me levanta.

 

Para enfatizar sus palabras se arqueo contra Girolamo, para frotar la parte susodicha contra la de su antiguo amante, pero ahora su anatomía parecía traicionarle y el conde se lamio los labios, humedeciéndolos y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que supiera ni que las estaba pensando.

 

-Pues parece que conmigo sí que se empalma...

 

Murmuro perdiendo el hilo de lo que iba a decirle al artista.

 

Leonardo seguía envuelto en su bruma de alcohol y opio y aunque quería luchar y golpearle su cuerpo no parecía querer colaborar, y además el conde estaba muy cerca... Demasiado.... Podía sentir su aliento cálido en su cara y cada centímetro de su cuerpo esculpido presionando contra el suyo.

 

-¿Por qué lo hiciese, Girolamo? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

 

Leonardo gimió, casi al borde de las lágrimas, completamente derrotado y Girolamo sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

 

-No quería herirte, mi caro, pero era necesario. Lo hice por ti... por tu vida, porque fui egoísta y preferí verte sufrir que verte muerto.

 

Da Vinci negó con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y cuando hablo, su voz estaba rota, apenas audible, por el llanto que pugnaba por salir, desbordándose desde sus ojos.

 

-Lo peor de todo esto, lo que me desgarra el corazón y lo convierte en un puto despojo y me hace tener miedo es perderte... A ti, quien ni siquiera es ya mío.... Por qué en el momento que le distes el Sí a ella, en aquella maldita ceremonia.

En ese maldito instante dejaste de ser mío. Tú te encargaste de desgarrar mi alma en mil pedazos. He estado viviendo en un infierno continuo por tu culpa.... Queriendo morir una y otra vez y ¿ahora pretendes que te crea?

 

Leonardo rio amargamente y miro a Girolamo a los ojos con una mirada llena de dolor y reproches y siguió hablando.

 

-Que crea que todo era una farsa. Quieres que crea que todo fue un montaje para protegerme...

 

El artista suspiro apretando sus puños mientras Riario lo observaba, roto de dolor.

 

\- Hubiera preferido vender mi alma al mismísimo Lucifer.... Girolamo... Hubiera preferido morir y no haber sufrido que seguir viviendo y tener que soportar todo esto.

 

Leonardo sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas y se preguntó si realmente no estaría sufriendo una de sus crisis alucinatorias.

 

Riario subió su mano abierta por el rostro de Da Vinci, sintiendo como la barba del artista rozaba contra su palma y lo miro con intensidad acercándose un poco más.

 

-No te dejé, caro... Siempre has estado conmigo, porque te llevo aquí. Eres mi corazón y sin corazón nadie puede vivir, Leonardo.

 

Girolamo guio la mano con la que el artista había intentado golpearlo él y la poso en su corazón, dejando que el maestro sintiera latido contra sus dedos.

 

Leonardo cerró los ojos, sintiendo cada latido del conde con fuerza contra su palma abierta y en su mente dibujo cada uno de las contracciones del corazón de su amor.

 

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como los de Girolamo brillaban a la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo y levanto su mano derecha hacia ese rostro que había pintado una y otra vez, atrapando una lagrima solitaria que resbalaba mejilla abajo con su dedo pulgar.

 

-Me dejaste solo... Me abandonaste por ella sin decirme nada... Pensé que ya no me querías. No podía soportar escuchar sus jadeos tras la puerta cada noche, sabiendo que estabas con ella y solo podía imaginarte sobre su cuerpo, dándole lo que a mí me habías negado.

 

\- Nunca, artista... Nunca he compartido mi cuerpo con ella. Tú eres y serás siempre la luz en mi mundo de sombras.

 

Leonardo frunció el ceño confuso y Girolamo no pudo seguir conteniéndose.

 

Acuno el rostro de su artista entre sus manos y mirándolo con intensidad, acerco sus labios a los de Da Vinci.

 

-¿Cómo podría estar con ella si tú eres el sol que ilumina mi camino en esta oscura soledad, Leonardo? No puedes juzgar de pecador a quien no ha cometido pecado alguno, artista y si me juzgas, que sea por el pecado de amarte más que a mi vida...

 

Riario siguió acunando la cara de Leonardo entre sus manos, y acercándose despacio y se apodero de sus labios, con un beso hambriento, devorando sus labios y su lengua, hasta que logró arrancar un gemido de la garganta del artista.

 

Leonardo a su vez, acuno también el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y le correspondió, con las mismas ansias desesperadas.

 

El artista sentía su mente embotada por el opio y el alcohol, pero todo lo que podía sentir era a Girolamo, explorando cada rincón de su boca y con su cuerpo duro y fibroso presionando contra el suyo.

 

Por unos momentos sintió pánico de que todo se debiera a una alucinación producida por las drogas, pero cuando su espalda choco contra la pared de piedra y el conde encajo sus caderas contra las suyas, no le importo que todo fuera un sueño.

 

Y era así de la única manera que podía tenerle de nuevo, no le importaba.

 

Girolamo bajo sus besos por la línea de la barba y volvió a subir, susurrándole a Da Vinci en el oído.

 

-Sin ti pierdo la cordura, mi soñador... No tenerte estos meses estaba terminando conmigo, pero prefería sacrificarme y no tenerte que tenerte y ponerte en peligro...

 

Sus labios volvieron a besar la boca entre abierta del artista y presiono su pecho contra el suyo con más intensidad, pero un ruido, lo hizo separarse de los brazos que tanto tiempo había ansiado y Leonardo alzo sus manos, intentando acercarlo de nuevo y sintiendo pánico de que realmente todo fuera un sueño y de haber enloquecido debido a la pena que sentía por no tenerle a su lado.

 

-No, no.... No te vayas...No me dejes, por favor....

 

-No voy a dejarte, pero los guardias vienen y no pueden encontrarnos aquí.


	24. Ya estas en casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No se como resumier esto XDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic actualizado aqui hasta el capitulo 36 ( tiene traductor por si quereis leerlo en cualquier idioma) >>>>>>>>> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

 

**CAPITULO XXIV**

 

El conde tiro de Leonardo arrastrándolo hasta detrás de una de las columnas, justo a tiempo.  
Los guardias estaban muy cerca y ambos amantes contenían el aliento, mirándose a los ojos.   
Leonardo bajo su vista hacia los labios de Girolamo y trago saliva, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.   
  
Realmente no sabía si todo era real o un simple producto de una ensoñación producida por el opio, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que necesitaba a Girolamo a su lado.  
Los meses que había pasado sin el habían sido una tortura y ahora que podía sentir su proximidad, todo su ser se llenó de una agradable sensación que calentaba por igual su cuerpo y el corazón que creía muerto.   
  
Los guardias se alejaron pasillo abajo y las manos del artista se cerraron en torno a la camisa de Girolamo, atrayéndolo hacia él.  
  
  
-Llévame a casa...Por favor, Girolamo...Si de verdad eres real, llévame a casa...  
  
  
Gimió acercando sus labios a los del conde. Los ojos del romano brillaron con un resplandor anaranjado, producido por la ondeante luz que provenía de una de las antorchas y asintió, rozando la boca entreabierta de Leonardo con la suya.   
  
  
\- Ya estás en casa, Leonardo.   
  
  
Sus labios atraparon los del artista, besándolos con suavidad, pero también con urgencia.   
Las manos de Leonardo acariciaron sus hombros y se meció contra su cuerpo, buscando el ángulo correcto para poder sentir el miembro de su amante contra el suyo y gimió, cuando las manos del romano, bajaron por su espalda y se posaron en sus nalgas, apretándolo mas contra él y el artista sintió que no podía seguir esperando.  
  
Con destreza desabrocho las cintas de su pantalón, abriéndolo y exponiendo su erección y cuando sintió como la mano de Riario lo acogía, ahogo un gemido escondiendo su cara entre el hueco del cuello de su amante.  
  
Sabía que se estaban exponiendo demasiado, pero ninguno de los dos podía pensar con coherencia y cuando las hábiles manos de Leonardo, lograron desabrochar el pantalón del otro hombre y su puño cerrado se cerró en torno al miembro duro y caliente sintió que volvía a la vida.   
  
Su pulgar acaricio la corona, sorprendiéndose de encontrar aun el aro que la decoraba y un suspiro casi agónico broto de su pecho, cuando sintió como Girolamo se corrían entre sus dedos.

  
Después de casi medio año sin más atenciones que las propias, el conde no duro demasiado.  
  
Casi como un adolescente, Riario estallo entre los dedos de Leonardo y pudo oír como una risa cargada de deseo, brotaba de la garganta de su artista.   
  
  
-Me alaga, señor de Imola... No pensaba que mis atenciones lo vencieran tan pronto...

  
Girolamo escondió la cara en el hueco entre el pelo y el cuello de Leonardo, respirando entrecortadamente.   
  
  
-Joder...Lo siento... Yo...

 

Gimió el romano muerto de vergüenza. Da Vinci acuno con una mano su cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello y aprovecho para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando en su amante un millón de escalofríos que recorrían sus terminaciones nerviosas y lo hacían sentirse vulnerable.   
  
  
-Menudo lenguaje más soez, mi Lord...

 

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, mi caro... Necesito y saber que el rio del tiempo no nos ha separado.

  
Leonardo sintió que Girolamo apartaba su mano, y los rodeaba a ambos, comenzando a mecerse mientras los acariciaba a los dos con un ritmo constante.   
  
Leonardo volvió a gemir, meciéndose contra el puño que los acogía y el conde lo callo con sus besos, acariciando y humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua y con su respiración jadeando contra su boca entreabierta.   
  
Leonardo rodeo con un brazo el cuello de su amante y con la mano que tenía libre, tiro de la camisa de Girolamo, sacándola de los pantalones y coló su mano debajo, acariciando los músculos que se contraían y se tensaban cada vez que el otro hombro mecía sus caderas contra las suyas.   
  
El ritmo que marcaba Girolamo era constante, moliéndose contra Leonardo y cuando el artista noto que se iba a correr se obligó a morder el hombro de la camisa de su amante, intentando controlar el grito que parecía nacer desde lo más profundo de su alma.  
  
Cuando la esencia caliente de Leonardo se derramo contra su miembro, uniéndose a la suya, Girolamo ahogo una maldición, sintiendo una oleada de placer que lo dejo tembloroso.   
  
Leonardo siguió meciéndose entre sus brazos y Girolamo lo abrazo contra su pecho, intentando recuperar la respiración y cuando los ruidos de las espadas de los guardias volvieron a oírse aproximándose, coloco como pudo las ropas de ambos con presteza y tiro de Leonardo, cogiéndolo de la mano.   
  
  
-Ven conmigo.... Te necesito ahora...

  
  
Susurro Girolamo con voz autoritaria y ronca.

 


	25. Las voces de la culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despues del rencuentro de los dos amantes, Girolamo es atormentado por las voces de la culpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexo, sexo y mas sexo....y aparicion del Minotauro.   
> podeis seguir leyendo hasta el capitulo 36 aqui >>> tiene traductor por si quereis leer en otros idiomas.   
> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/

 

 

 **CAPITULO XXV**  
  
  
Leonardo se dejó guiar y se sorprendió al ver cómo tras asegurarse de que nadie los seguía , Girolamo tiro de una de las antorchas que estaban ancladas en la pared de piedra, y un oscuro pasadizo, húmedo y frio se abrió ante ellos.

 

Leonardo no podía creer que jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de que durante meses y meses se hubiera ocultado junto a un pasadizo para poder escuchar a su amante durante las noches.

Ocultos entre las sombras tomaron un camino que Da Vinci no había visitado nunca, moviéndose hasta que llegaron a la parte más alta de la fortaleza.

 

Estaban justo encima de los apartamentos papales y Riario siguió tirando de él hacia una habitación que quedaba oculta detrás de una de las paredes de piedra.

 

Leonardo se maravilló al observar como su estructura quedaba disimulada entre los bloques de piedra de la terraza y aunque la estancia era fría y húmeda, tenía una cama sencilla, una jofaina, un escritorio y varios libros dispuestos en una estantería anclada a la pared con cadenas.

 

Riario dejó la antorcha en uno de los soportes de la pared y apretando un resorte, pronto quedaron encerrados en la fría habitación.

 

\- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, artista.  


Susurro quitándose la camisa con urgencia y dejándola caer al suelo, ando hacia Leonardo como si fuera un gran depredador y el artista fuera su presa.  
  
  
Da Vinci contuvo el aliento, y lo miro como si lo viera por primera vez. Riario parecía un animal oscuro y peligroso.

 

-¿Esto es real? ¿De verdad eres tu real también?   
  
  
Pregunto una vez más y el conde asintió, mirándolo con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.   


  
  
-Soy real, Leonardo. Este ha sido mi hogar durante medio año y ahora estoy  aquí contigo y lo único que deseo es tenerte a mi lado. Estos 6 meses sin ti, han sido una tortura, pero no podía ponerte en peligro, Leonardo.  Battista quiere matarte, y no puedo consentirlo, amor mío.... Porque si tú me faltas, también me falta la vida.

 

Riario se acercó a el e inclinándose hacia adelante tomo el rostro del artista entre sus manos y lo beso. Un beso ardiente y hambriento que Leonardo recibió casi con desesperación, abrazándose a la cintura de su amante y arqueándose contra él.  
  
Girolamo se separó lo suficiente para coger aliento y acaricio con su nariz el mentón de su amante a la vez que sus manos tiraban con urgencia de su camisa, bajándola por los hombros, pero estaba tan destrozada, que sin querer se desgarro entre sus manos.   
  
  
-Necesitas ropa nueva, Leonardo, pero por ahora seré feliz si consigo quitarte esta de encima.   
  
  
Leonardo rio, besando toda la piel que tenía a su alcance y dio un respingo hacia atrás cuando noto como algo frio le rozaba el pecho.

 

Se separó lo suficiente para que la luz de la antorcha le revelara dos nuevos pendientes perforando las tetillas de su amante.

 

-Oh... Joder... ¿Cuando...?

 

Gimió mordiéndose los labios y acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos los dos aros de plata que decoraban los pectorales de Girolamo.

 

El conde se arqueó y posando sus manos en las delgadas caderas del maestro, lo atrajo de nuevo hacia él.

 

-Cuando te echaba tanto de menos que el dolor era lo único que podía apaciguar mis ansias de poseerte, Leonardo....

  
  
Da Vinci bajo sus besos por la garganta de Girolamo, y cuando sus labios tocaron uno de los fríos aros de plata, sintió como su amante se estremecía entre sus brazos.

 

 

Riario hundió sus dedos entre el pelo largo de Leonardo, aparentándolo mas contra él, ávido de sus caricias y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza al sentir que el artista tiraba de los aros con sus dientes.

 

-Necesito estar dentro de ti, artista, porque si no lo hago me volveré loco...   
  


Leonardo negó contra su pecho, separándose de su torso con una última succión y cayó sobre sus rodillas, mirando al conde desde el suelo.

 

-Todavía no... Primero quiero empaparme de ti y saciar la gula que siento de tu cuerpo, Girolamo.

 

Leo lo atrajo hacia él, tirando de sus caderas y sin dejar de mirarlo, bajo sus pantalones muy despacio, hasta llegar a sus rodillas, donde paro para  quitar una bota primero y luego la otra y volviendo a los pantalones los deslizo hasta lograr alejarlos del cuerpo perfecto de Girolamo y tras alzar sus ojos verdes y mirarlo  lo acogió en su boca, haciendo rodar su lengua sobre el aro que decoraba su miembro.

 

Riario no podía respirar...Con cada succión y con cada caricia de la lengua de su artista, se sentía morir, para luego volver a la vida con un jadeo ahogado.

 

Las manos del maestro estaban en todas partes, acariciándolo y marcando su piel con sus dedos y uñas y Girolamo se abandonó al placer de sentir las húmedas caricias de Leo.  
  
Se suponía que él iba a ser el depredador, el que iba a devorar cada rincón de la piel de su artista y en esos momentos se sentía como el cazador cazado.   


-Leonardo.... Oh, señor... Por favor.... Por favor, artista.... Por favor.... Necesito tenerte ahora...

 

Da Vinci sonrió y tras dar un último lametón, acaricio con sus manos los muslos de Girolamo y se puso de pie, posando sus manos en las caderas del conde y lo atrajo hacia él, para poder besarle.

 

Iba tan despacio que Girolamo creía que se iba a volver loco si esperaba más y con prisa, desabrocho las cintas del pantalón de su amante, liberando su miembro y jadeo al sentirlo duro de nuevo  entre sus dedos.

 

\- ¿y esto es a lo que te referías cuando me has dicho que te había convertido en un eunuco?

 

Leonardo lo miro con una sonrisa y los ojos lánguida, asintiendo.

 

\- Sólo quiere responder hacia su verdadero dueño y ese eres tú, mi Girolamo....

 

Mordiéndose los labios guio a Girolamo hasta la cama y lo empujó sobre el colchón.

 

El conde apoyó la espalda contra la fría pared de piedra y tiró de las manos de su amante, instándolo a que se sentará a horcajadas sobre sus muslos.

 

Da Vinci se movía casi como si estuviera en trance y se subió a la cama, pasando cada una de sus piernas sobre las del conde.

 

\- ¿De verdad eres real?

 

Volvió a preguntar posando sus manos en los costados de su amante y se arqueo hacia él, sintiendo como el miembro caliente y duro del otro hombre acariciaba el suyo.

 

\- Si lo soy, artista...  y aquí contigo.

  
Riario sonrió acercándose para besarle y los ojos de Leo parpadearon pesadamente.

 

  
-Entonces no quiero que te vayas nunca... Porque si tú me faltas, me falta el aliento, vita mía... Ahora sé que estoy en casa.... por fin estoy en casa...   


  
Susurro el genio acogiendo ambas erecciones en su mano. Despacio empezó a mover su mano, sintiendo como el conde besaba y mordisqueaba su garganta y él se meció contra él, casi como si fuera una ligera corriente la que empujaba su cuerpo, pero el vino y la droga hacían mella en su organismo y ahora que de nuevo estaba todo bien, sentía como se iba sumiendo en la paz que le proporcionaba tener a Girolamo entre sus brazos.   
  
Riario se dio cuenta de que Da Vinci dejaba de moverse, y que se quedaba lánguido entre sus brazos y confuso, aparto el pelo largo que le caía sobre el rostro y pudo ver como el genio había caído, vencido por el cansancio y los excesos.   
  
Riario suspiro resignado y tiro de él, besando despacio sus labios y posando sus manos en sus caderas, lo insto a que se tumbara en la cama y tras envolverlo en sus brazos, los tapó a ambos con una manta.  


Hacía frío y Da Vinci se acurruco contra su pecho, rodeándolo con un brazo y una pierna y Girolamo se inclinó para acariciar sus labios contra los suyos, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

  
  
\- Duerme ahora, mi artista...Yo velare por ti para que nada malo te pase...

  
  
El cuerpo que acunaba entre sus brazos era poco más que piel y huesos y el conde sintió como se le rompía el corazón.  
  
Había estado ciego al no darse cuenta de que Leonardo se iba consumiendo lentamente delante de sus ojos y en ese preciso instante, al sentirlo dormido y relajado entre sus brazos, se hizo la promesa de que no dejaría que nadie volviera a separarlos jamás. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a su artista.   
  
Poco después, Riario se dio cuenta de que se había quedado medio dormido y abrió los ojos al sentir con Leonardo gemía entre sueños.   
  
El ceño del artista estaba crispado y temblaba entre sus brazos, y con gran disgusto se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo había estado pasando Leonardo.

  
-Tranquilo, Leo...tranquilo, caro...Estoy contigo, mi bello... shhhhhhhhhhhhh....   


  
El conde apretó mas su abrazo entre el delgado cuerpo seminconsciente de Leonardo y le beso en la frente, intentando calmar los temblores que lo sacudían.

  
  
“Mira lo que le has hecho... Esta prácticamente consumido.... Casi se muere y tú no te habrías dado cuenta, porque eres tan jodidamente cobarde que ni te atrevías a mirarlo. Eres un mierda, gusano.... Tendrías que haberlo protegido y casi lo matas tú mismo"   
  
  
Riario contuvo el aliento, oyendo perfectamente la voz del pecador dentro de su cabeza y miro a Leonardo, que seguía temblando entre sus brazos y el terror más absoluto se apoderó de él.   
  
El Minotauro tenía razón... También Sandro. Había estado a punto de matar a Da Vinci y había estado tan ciego que no se habría dado cuenta si Botticelli no se lo hubiera dicho.  
  
  
"¿Estas orgulloso, gusano? Miles de veces soñaste con destruirle cuando te sentías rechazado y ahora que por una puta vez tenías algo de lo que sentirte orgulloso, casi lo pierdes... Eres un ser débil, patético y arrogante."  
  
  
-Yo le quiero...   
  
Gimió Girolamo, sosteniendo a Leo entre sus brazos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al comprobar el lamentable estado de su amante.  
  
  
  
  
  
"¿Enserio? Permíteme que lo dude... Míralo... mira lo que le has hecho. Estoy reconsiderando hacerme cargo de el... Tú no eres más que una escoria patética que sólo reacciona a los celos.

¿Te habrías dado cuenta de cómo estaba si ese Botticelli no te lo hubiera dicho? "

 

El Minotauro rio por lo bajo y Girolamo gimió frotándose los ojos.

 

\- Cállate. Lo vas a despertar  y necesita descansar y reponerse.

 

“Y vas a ser tú el que lo cuide... si ya... No quiero ni pensar en cómo coño vas a cuidarlo si a veces no puedes cuidar ni de ti mismo.

Tendrías que haber matado a Battista en cuanto te sugirió que te casaras, pero preferiste huir y hacer lo que te decían antes que enfrentarte a un juicio por el hombre que amas.

Yo lo hubiera hecho... Nunca habría dejado que ese puto cardenal con dones de grandeza se interpusiera en mi camino. Mira a lo que nos ha llevado tu cobardía... No has provocado más que sufrimiento.... "

 

Girolamo cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

 

\- Me equivoqué. Pensé que sería lo mejor para Leonardo...

 

"Ese es el error, gusano... Pensar en el bienestar de los demás. No pensaste que el mayor peligro para Leonardo fueras tú mismo. Cuida de él o seré yo quien lo haga."

 

Girolamo espero,  ladeando la cabeza, pero el Pecador había vuelto a su silencio y tras acurrucar la espalda de Leonardo contra su pecho, cerró los ojos, intuyendo que si el Minotauro volvía iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Había dejado de tomar su remedio cuando las voces habían callado, pero ahora que tenía a su artista con él, parecía venir de la mano de su peor enemigo. El ser que habitaba en su mente, pero Girolamo se obligó a dormir, sosteniendo a Leonardo entre sus brazos y esperando que el día llegará para poder tomar su medicina y mantener a raya al Minotauro.

No lo quería cerca de nadie, y mucho menos de Leonardo.


	26. Eres todo huesos, artista.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mas sexo... Despues del reencuentro los dos amantes necesitan saciarse el uno del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿me estare convirtiendo en una pervertida? jajajajajajaja  
> para quien lo desee puede seguir leyendo hasta el capitulo 36 en el blog, que tiene traductor automatico por si neceitais leerlo en otros idiomas. -  
> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

 

**CAPITULO XXVI**

 

Unas horas más tarde, Leonardo se despertó, envuelto en una bruma de placer que hacía que su cabeza diera más vueltas que cuando fumaba la leche de amapola.

Sentía el calor de Girolamo a su espalda, sus labios en su cuello, besando y acariciando su vena con la lengua y una de sus manos rodeando su miembro y gimió, echando la suya hacia atrás, para poder posarla en la cadera de su amante.

 

La otra  mano del conde se paseó por su pecho, acariciándolo y bajo por su estómago, con una delicadeza que el artista no había experimentado nunca.

 

Leonardo boqueo, en busca de aire cuando los dedos de Girolamo apretaron en su erección y se meció hacia atrás, sintiendo como la de su amante frotaba la parte baja de su espalda.

Podía sentir como los aros que decoraban el cuerpo de Girolamo arañaban la   piel de su espalda y gimió, intentando darse la vuelta para poder capturar los labios de Riario entre los suyos.

El conde río suavemente y mordisqueo los tendones de su cuello, a la vez que su mano se movía más deprisa y el artista echo la cabeza hacia atrás, pensando por unos instantes que seguía dormido y soñando.

Da Vinci clavo los dedos en el muslo de su amante con fuerza, instándole a que fuera más deprisa, pero Girolamo siguió meciéndose contra el al mismo ritmo que marcaban sus caricias en el miembro de Leonardo y cuando con un gemido ronco, el artista se derramó entre sus dedos, el romano aprovechó esa humedad para preparar la entrada de su amante.   
  
Con un movimiento hábil, Girolamo encajó una de sus piernas entre las de Leonardo, obligándolo a separar las suyas y mordiendo el músculo de la clavícula del artista, se guio a si mismo al interior de ese cuerpo que aún se estremecía con los temblores del orgasmo.

Leonardo jadeo, clavando sus dedos más fuertes en la cadera de Girolamo cuando sintió como su miembro lo penetraba despacio, sintiendo también el aro que lo decoraba arañando en el sitio perfecto y un gemido gutural salió de su pecho.

Girolamo nunca lo había tomado desde atrás y las sensaciones que le provocaba el pecho caliente del romano contra su espalda, lo hacían gemir, sintiéndose completo.

Girolamo besaba sin parar el hueco de su clavícula, su cuello, su nuca y Leonardo sentía que podía enloquecer debido al placer que lo elevaban tan tiernas atenciones.

  
  
-Dios...No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos... Te necesitaba tanto...  
  
  
Susurro Leonardo girando un poco su cabeza, movimiento que Girolamo aprovecho para besar sus labios, apenas rozándolos con una suave caricia.  
  
  
-Yo también te necesitaba, Leonardo... Siempre...

  
  
La voz del conde era baja y grave y susurrada contra los labios del artista, lo hacía estremecerse tanto como lo hacían sus atenciones y Leonardo se sentía muy cerca del orgasmo de nuevo.   
Una de sus manos bajo hasta su erección y la otra se entrelazo con la que rodeaba su pecho y gimió cuando Girolamo abrió su pierna, arrastrando hacia atrás la de Da Vinci y haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda.

  
  
-Oh...Joder... ¡¡¡Si!!! Así, Girolamo...   
  
  
Leonardo echo la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a temblar de nuevo entre los brazos de su amante. Riario acelero sus movimientos en el momento justo y ambos estallaron casi a la vez, entre jadeos ahogados.  
  
  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero no hacían falta palabras, mientras ambos se recuperaban y cuando al fin Riario hablo, Leonardo ahogo una alegre risa.  
  
  
-No eres más que huesos, Leonardo, y me estas clavando la cresta de tu pelvis en la ingle...   


  
Da Vinci se giró entre sus brazos, y posando una de sus manos en la nuca del conde,  lo atrajo hacia sus labios.

 

-Oh, lo siento, mi lord... No parecía importarle demasiado cuando me estaba follando, hace escasamente dos minutos.

 

  
Leonardo rio antes de atrapar los labios de Girolamo con los suyos.

 

Leonardo rio antes de atrapar los labios de Girolamo con los suyos.

 

Poco después, ambos se levantaron y tras asearse un poco, Leonardo recogió su camisa destrozada del suelo y se la quedó mirando.   
  
  
-Creo que mi mala fama va a aumentar cuando los guardias  me vean aparecer con esto.   


  
Riario se situó a su espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y beso su cuello con dulzura.  
  
  
-No te preocupes por la ropa. Dentro de un rato te hare llegar prendas nuevas, pero lo primero es lo primero. Debemos conseguir algo de comida para echarle a esos huesos que tienes por todas partes.   
  
  
Girolamo rio, mordisqueando desde atrás una de las clavículas de Leonardo.   
  
  
El artista suspiro y acaricio su rostro con las puntas de sus dedos, girando lo justo para poder atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.  
  
  
-Pero pueden vernos... No quiero que te arriesgues por mí. Si quieres puedo salir yo primero y nos vemos en mi taller.   
  
  
El conde negó con la cabeza y apretó un poco más su abrazo.   
  
  
-No. te dije que no iba a dejarte nunca más. No quiero estar separado de ti más que lo necesario,  aunque tenga que contener mi amor por ti en público, no pienso dejarte. Además...Tenemos un sudario que crear, ¿no?   
  
  
Da Vinci se giró, mirándolo con sorpresa y ladeo la cabeza, extrañado de que Girolamo supiera de su encargo.   
  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que es lo que estoy haciendo?   
  
  
Riario sonrió alzando una ceja y miro con lujuria el torso desnudo de su artista.   
  
  
-Hay pocas cosas de las que no me entere en mi propia casa, Leonardo.... Ahora vayamos a por algo de comida y ropa, y luego veremos cómo seguir con el encargo de Inocencio.

 


	27. Una sorpresa inesperada.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girolamo y Leonardo reciben una noticia inesperada por parte de Caterina.   
> Este capitulo es lo que yo llamo un capitulo puente, para saltar de un escenario a otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy muy buena con los resumenes, si quereis seguir leyendo podeis hacerlo aqui que esta actualizado hasta el capitulo 36 http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

 

**CAPITULO XXVII**

  
  
-Lo he intentado todo, pero no da el resultado esperado...   


Leonardo grito exasperado, y se apoyó con las dos manos sobre la mesa en la cual estaba el quinto lienzo que había estropeado.   
  
Con rabia arranco la tela y la lanzo por los aires, perdiendo la paciencia, mientras Girolamo lo observaba con un gesto divertido.   
  
Cuando el ataque de rabia de Leonardo paso, el conde se acercó y lo rodeo con los brazos, mirando por encima de su hombro.   


  
-Podríamos mirar en el libro de las hojas. Tiene que haber algún método que consiga imprimar la tela como si se quemara desde dentro hacia afuera.

  
  
Leonardo suspiro y asintió, apoyando su espalda contra el torso de Girolamo.  
  
  
-Pero el libro está en el otro taller, y sin la llave no puedo entrar. Tampoco me he atrevido a ir en su busca, porque no quiero que caiga en manos de Battista.

 

Riario rebusco entre sus ropas y saco las dos llaves, y las hizo tintinear frente a Leonardo.   
  


  
-Pues yo tengo la solución a eso, artista...

  
  
  
Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Leonardo y cogió las dos llaves en su mano, observándolas fascinado.   
  
Recordaba que en su nota de despedida, Nico le había dicho que quedaban escondidas tras una de las piedras sueltas a la estrada del taller secreto, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a buscarlas, y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que Riario si lo había hecho.   
  
  
\- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Girolamo...   
  
  
Se volvió de cara al conde y miro sus labios con deseo, acariciándolos con la yema de su pulgar.  
  
  
\- Te dije que te echaba tanto de menos que me estaba volviendo loco. Una cosa era no poder tenerte, y otra muy distinta no perderme en tu recuerdo, y cuando sentía que mi alma estaba al borde de quebrarse, me gustaba ir al taller. Allí podía sentirte siempre, Leonardo. Tu aroma aún permanece en las sabanas de nuestra cama.   
  
  
Riario atrapo el pulgar del artista entre sus labios y lo chupo con descaro, haciendo gemir a Da Vinci.  
  
  
-Girolamo...Pueden vernos...Battista podría entrar en cualquier momento...

  
  
-Y eso sería un verdadero problema... Vayamos a por el libro y luego me encargaré de esto...   
  
  
La mano del conde paseo por el estómago de Da Vinci, siguiendo la línea que bajaba por su ombligo hasta cerrarse en torno al bulto considerable que se había formado bajo el pantalón de cuero de Leonardo, quien se agarró a la mesa, arqueándose hacia adelante.  
  
  
\- No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, mi señor...   
  
  
Unos pasos se aproximaban por el pasillo y los dos hombres se separaron con rapidez.   
  
  
Pocos segundos después, Catalina apareció acompañada de su guardia personal y sonrió con sinceridad a su marido y se volvió para hablar con Da Vinci.   
  
  
\- Maestro... Ayer se le cayó esto cuando me acompaño a mis aposentos.   
  
  
Le tendió el camafeo de jade verde y Leonardo frunció el ceño confuso, negando con la cabeza.  
  
  
-No es...   
  
  
Iba a añadir que no era suyo, pero Catalina sonrió y abrió el colgante, mostrándole un mechón de pelo castaño.  
  
  
-Yo soy rubia....

  
Girolamo tosió atragantándose y Leonardo cogió el guardapelo, sin saber que decir.   
  
  
Catalina se volvió hacia el conde y con una reverencia, le tenido su mano, la cual Riario beso educadamente.   
  
  
\- Girolamo, querido. Mi padre me ha mandado llamar y debo partir hacia Forlì  esta misma tarde. Es una lástima que tú tengas que partir hacia Florencia y no puedas acompañarme.  El Maestro Da Vinci podría emprender el camino contigo. Ya sabes que algunos de los materiales que necesita para sus encargos, solo puede conseguirlos allí. No te preocupes por el Santo Padre... El piensa que vienes conmigo a la Romaña, y quien ose decir lo contrario, será enviado a una de las mazmorras de mi querido tío y yo misma me encargaré de hacerle saber que nadie traiciona a una Sforza.   
  
  
Tras hacer una reverencia, se despidió de los dos hombres y salió acompañada de su guardaespaldas.  
  
  
Leonardo la observo partir con curiosidad y con un gesto de la cabeza, señaló a la pareja cuando salía.   
  
  
-¿Medici?   
  
  
Pregunto con curiosidad, y Girolamo se acercó, posando su mano abierta en su cintura.  
  
  
-Por supuesto. ¿Quién si no? esta con ella día y noche...  ¿Quieres ir a por el libro o quieres que nos marchemos ya hacia Florencia?   
  
  
Girolamo no necesito una respuesta vocal, ya que Leonardo se volvió en sus brazos y lo beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, acariciando primero sus labios con su lengua y luego mordiéndolos luego  con sus dientes, haciendo que el conde olvidara todo lo demás.

 

-¿Crees que podremos entretenernos media hora en tu taller? Porque si no me hundo en tu cuerpo ahora, artista, creo que me volveré loco....

 

Jadeo Girolamo sintiendo como los dedos de Da Vinci se cerraban en torno a su erección por encima de la tela de sus ropajes.

 

-Contigo siempre hay tiempo, vita mía...

 

  
  



	28. Vuelta a Florencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario y Da Vinci llegan a Florencia y se encuentran con unas cuantas sopresas inesperadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por la locura, pero me parecio gracioso incluir esto   
> podeis seguir leyendo aqui hasta el capitulo 36 http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/

 

 

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

  
  
Dos días más tarde, Leonardo casi levitaba debido a la felicidad de hallarse libre de las garras de Inocencio y del Vaticano y lanzo un grito de entusiasmo al ver el prado sembrado de heno que se alzaba ante ellos.   
  
  
A su lado, a lomos de un bello ejemplar de corcel español, Riario lanzo una carcajada.   
  
El viento despeinaba su pelo, apartando el  flequillo de sus ojos  y su oscuro y habitual uniforme negro había sido sustituido por una camisa blanca abierta, un pantalón de cuero negro, unas botas de caña alta y una casaca de ante y cuero sin curtir.   
  
Se sentía extraño, pero  la vez libre y con una sensación en el estómago que solo había experimentado cuando estaban en el nuevo mundo, lejos de Sixto y de sus abusos.   
  
  
-¡¡¡Vamos... Vamos!!! ¡¡¡¡ Oh, sí!!! Estamos en casa, Giro... En casa...   
  
  
Leonardo grito de pura felicidad y espoleando a su caballo se dirigió al trote hacia la ciudad que se erguía ante ellos.  
  
  
Dos horas más tarde, ambos paseaban por el mercado, casi sin poder contener la alegría de sentirse libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo.   
  
Florencia seguía siendo el hervidero de gentes y culturas que Leonardo recordaba y se maravilló al ver a los pájaros en sus jaulas, y tirando de la mano de Riario, se dirigió hacia ellos.   
  
  
-¿Vas a volver a jugármela, maestro?

  
  
Saludo el tendero aceptando los dos florines que Leonardo le tendió.  
  
  
-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Cuando yo te diga, abre las puertas.  
  
  
El tendero y su ayudante esperaron la señal de Da Vinci y cuando cuaderno y lápiz en mano, asintió, dándoles orden de que abrieran las puertas, ellos lo hicieron y todas las aves salieron en bandada, y Leonardo empezó a dibujar, pasándose el lápiz de una mano a otra y capturando los movimientos de los pájaros con unos simples gestos de sus dedos.   
  
Riario contuvo el aliento, observándolo maravillado, y se sorprendió cuando Leonardo guardo en cuaderno y se lanzó a sus brazos, devorando su boca con sus besos.

  
Al principio, el conde no pudo evitar tensarse, pero cuando comprendió que nadie les prestaba atención, abrazo a Da Vinci  contra su cuerpo, riendo contra su boca.   
  
Jadeando contra su aliento, la lengua de Leonardo acaricio los labios de Girolamo en una húmeda caricia y cuando la del conde salió al encuentro de la de Leonardo, los labios del artista la chuparon con sensualidad, arrancándole un gemido ahogado.   
  
Casi con descaro, las caderas de Leonardo se mecieron contra la pelvis de Girolamo, haciéndole desear más que un simple beso y el conde  se obligaron a separarse, jadeando con la respiración exaltada.

  
  
\- Me encanta Florencia...  
  
  
Logro articular todavía abrazado a su amante.   
  
  
  
Leonardo acuno la cara de Girolamo entre sus manos, mirándolo con intensidad hasta que una conocida voz sonó justo detrás de él y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa,  
  
  
-¿Leo?   
  
Da Vinci se dio la vuelta con una expresión de alegría al oír la voz de Zoroastro después de 7 meses sin verlo,  pero su semblante mudo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo al ver a su mejor amigo de la mano de una embarazadísima Sofía.   
  
  
-¡¡¡ Hijo de puta!! ¡¡¡Te dije que la cuidaras, no que la preñaras, maldito bastardo malnacido!!!   
  
  
  
Riario no quiso o no pudo contener a Leonardo a tiempo y simplemente cogió una manzana de uno de los puestos, le dio una moneda al mercader y empezó a comérsela mientras  observaba como  el artista saltaba encima de su amigo, le pegaba un puñetazo y lo hacía caer hacia atrás.  
  
Da Vinci se  sentó a horcajadas encima de Zo y empezó a pegarle, mientras el mestizo se intentaba cubrir la cara de los golpes que su amigo le propinaba.   
  
  
En nada y menos se armó un pandemónium y para disgusto de Sofía, Leo seguía aporreando a Zo, mientras una multitud se congregaba a su alrededor, y los animaba a seguir peleando.   
  
  
-¡¡¡ JODER!!! ¡¡¡Ay, para, coño, que me estás haciendo daño!!! ¡¡¡Leonardo!!!!   
  
  
Protesto Zoroastro desde el suelo. Entre el hueco del brazo miro a Riario y maldijo.   
  
  
-¡¡¡Y tu podrías hacer algo para controlar a tu bestia, maldito bujarron!!!   
  
  
Girolamo sonrió con maldad y negó con la cabeza, mientras los seguía mirando de brazos cruzados sin mover un solo musculo.  
  
Sofía tiraba de la camisa de su hermano, intentando quitarlo de encima de Zo, pero Leo gritaba y maldecía, pegándole a su amigo, hasta que cogió al mestizo de un brazo y le pego un mordisco y Sofía, harta lo agarro del pelo, estirando hacia arriba.   
  
  
-¡¡¡Ya basta Leonardo!!! ¡¡Nos hemos casado!!! ¡¡¡Zoroastro es mi marido!!!   
  
  
Leo, que seguía mordiendo a su compañero en el brazo, lo soltó con un aullido de dolor y se levantó del suelo, arrastrado por su hermana.  
  
  
-¿Comooooooooooooooo? ¿Qué es tu qué? ¡¡¡Yo lo matooooooo!!!

  
  
Leonardo se lanzó de nuevo a por Zoroastro y Riario giro los ojos en blanco, y decidió que había tenido bastante, y dedicándole una sonrisa sardónica al mestizo que sangraba en el suelo, inmovilizó a Da Vinci cogiendo sus brazos desde atrás, antes de que alguien avisara a la guardia.   
  
No sabía muy bien si lo hacía para ver la expresión de incredulidad del mestizo o porque lo excitaba ver a Leonardo revolviéndose como una anguila, pero pego su espalda al pecho de su amante y con voz ronca susurro en su oído.   
  
  
-Ya basta Leonardo...Puedes seguir pegándole a tu perro o puedes venir y liberar esa rabia conmigo del modo que a ti te gusta hacerlo.

 

El conde se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, pegando su pecho a la espalda del artista, y froto su erección contra las nalgas duras de Leonardo, que todavía luchaba por soltarse y el artista decidió que Zoroastro ya había tenido bastante.   
  
Sofía se agacho con dificultad en el suelo y con su delantal, limpio un hilo de sangre que brotaba de un feo corte en los labios de su marido.   
  
  
\- Eres una bestia, Leonardo.

  
  
Le reprocho la chica al artista mirándolo con rabia.   
  
Da Vinci bufo y volvió a revolverse, mientras Girolamo seguía sujetándolo.   


\- Siete meses sin veros y lo primero que me encuentro es que este mal nacido te ha preñado. ¡¡¡Joder, que hace un año estabas en un convento!!!   
  
  
Protesto Da Vinci rabioso y Zoro lo miro frunciendo el ceño.  
  
  
-Y Vanessa hacia dos días que la habías sacado de uno, cuando te la desvirgaste, pervertido.

 

Sofía se froto la cara y los miro a los dos con ganas de estrangularlos.   
  
  
-¡¡¡Basta!!! Ya basta los dos.

  
  
Sofía miró a su hermano cruzándose de brazos. Leonardo sostuvo su mirada hasta que ella le desafío levantando la barbilla y el hizo un gesto de rendición con las manos.  


 - ¿Y puedo saber de cuanto es ya tu dulce espera, querida hermana?

 

Preguntó Leonardo mirando a su hermana con los ojos encerrados.

 

Sofía levantó la barbilla y llevándose las manos a su espalda, se masajeo los riñones dolorida.

 

\- Pues cálculo que de unos 8 meses.... quizás ocho meses y 15 días...

 

Leonardo hizo cuentas mentales y su ira volvió a incendiarse.

 

\- ¿Comoooooooo? ¿Me estás diciendo que mientras yo defendía a Italia de los impíos tú te estabas revolcando con este?

 

Esta vez a Girolamo si le dio tiempo a agarrar a Da Vinci cuando se lanzó a por Zoroastro de nuevo, pero Sofía fue más rápida y dando dos pasos hacia adelante abofeteo con fuerza la cara de su hermano.

 

\- Yo me revuelto con quien me da la gana y no tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a un libertino como tú.

 

\- Sofía... te lo advierto...

 

Leonardo estaba rojo de rabia y se revolvía en brazos de Riario para soltarse.

 

Zoroastro decidió que ya había tenido bastante y agarrando a su mujer la alejo de su hermano.

 

\- Lo siento Leo, pero hasta que no te tranquilices no te voy a acoger en mi casa. Estas fuera de control, hermano, y así no pienso aguantarte.   
  
  
Zo giro a Sofía entre sus brazos y la acuno con cariño, lanzándole una mirada a Leonardo a y su amante.

 

-Vamos, cariño. Quizás su amante el conde  psicópata pueda domar a la bestia con la que fornica, pero nosotros no tenemos por qué aguantar sus desplantes. Creo que 26 años de mi vida, siendo el perro de un lunático me han sido suficientes.

 

Zo y Sofía se perdieron entre la gente del mercado y Leonardo empezó a revolverse de nuevo en brazos de Girolamo,  intentando soltarse y empezó a lanzar improperios hacia su hermana y hacia su mejor amigo, mientras la misma multitud que minutos antes los animaba a seguir con la pelea, ahora lo miraban con reproche y empezaban a disiparse.

 

Riario tiro con fuerza de los brazos del artista desde atrás, hasta pegarlo a su pecho, y con calma, se inclinó hacia adelante, y susurro en su oído.

 

-Leonardo, caro... Podemos hacer dos cosas... Puedes venir conmigo y liberar esa rabia que no te deja pensar, o puedes ir tras ellos y seguir la pelea, pero si eliges la segunda opción, no compartiré mi lecho contigo hasta que regreses a tus cabales.

No tengo nada que objetar si pretendes cobrarle a golpes a  tu amigo el honor de tu hermana, pero la señorita Sofía debe descansar si no quieres que lo próximo que tengas que hacer con ella, es atenderla en un parto dos semanas antes de lo que le toca.


	29. ¿Aún sigue en pie tu oferta, señor de Imola?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario se siente dolido por la manera en que Leo ha tratado a su hermana y a Zo y decide dar una vuelta para aclarar sus pensamientos-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podeos seguir leyendo hasta el capitulo 38 en el blog >>>> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/ que tiene traductor para poder leerlo en otros idiomas

 

**CAPITULO XXIX**

Riario se dio la vuelta y empezó a camina entre el gentío.   
Absorto paseaba arriba y abajo entre los puestos de los mercaderes, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de cosas que podía comprar para Leonardo, y su simple recuerdo, hizo que un nudo se formara en su pecho.

 

Quería a ese genio loco, pero a veces quería golpearlo porque era un necio...Un necio que no sabía apreciar lo que El Señor le había concedido: Una familia, amigos, gente que le quería, y Girolamo, que jamás había tenido nada de eso, se sentía decepcionado y furioso con el arista.

 

Se había criado solo en el monasterio,entrenando para la guerra, aprendiendo a sobrevivir y sin tener a nadie a su lado hasta que Alessandro había ido a buscarlo, concediéndole el regalo de un apellido, que aunque no fuera el que realmente le correspondía, no estaba tan mal.

 

¿Hubiera sido distinto de llevar su verdadero nombre?

¿Girolamo de la Rovere le habría traído otro sino distinto?

 

Sonrió con amargura, apartando a unos niños que pretendían robarle la daga y les dio unas monedas y les revolvió el pelo llamándolos pequeños demonios y se los quedo mirando cuando los niños entre risas salieron corriendo. Niños perdidos, solos, como el mismo había sido durante tantos años, pero con la llegada de su padre, no le fue concedido el apellido que por nacimiento le correspondía... Le fue concedido otro  yo : Girolamo Riario, Capitán General de la Iglesia, Conde de Forli y Señor de Imola....

 

Luego habían venido las palizas, los menosprecios, los abusos de un psicópata que lo único que quería de él era un asesino para su causa.... Alguien que fuera limpiando los desastres que el impostor papal iba dejando a su paso.

 

Todavía podía oír el crujido del cuello de Amelia al romperse en manos de su padre y a su prima chillando...Podía recordar todo lo malo que había hecho y se froto la cara con nerviosismo....

 

De repente la necesidad de emborracharse invadió todo su ser... Necesitaba beber y olvidar... Olvidar todos los oscuros pecados que había cometido a instancias de Sixto y unas copas en el Perro Ladrador le vendrían de maravilla, y quizás, con algo de suerte, podía conseguir una habitación, para pasar la noche.

 

Le dolía en el alma haber dejado así a Leonardo, pero el artista debía entender que lo que le había hecho a su familia estaba mal.

Eran sangre de su sangre y debía cuidarlos y protegerlos, no despreciarlos y volcar su ira en ellos, aunque el perro Zoroastro lo mereciera.

 

Al llegar a la posada, hablo con la mujer de detrás de la barra y tras darle unas monedas, consiguió una habitación, pero primero bebería.

 

Al diablo con todo. Por primera vez en su vida, era libre de hacer lo que le viniera en gana, y sentándose a una mesa, se llenó la copa con el vino que una de las mujeres le trajo y se la bebió de golpe.

 

-¿Quieres compañía, guapo? Por unos florines, puedo hacer desaparecer esa cara tan seria.

 

Dijo la mesera coqueteando con él y sentándose a su lado. Era una mujer bella, con unos pechos turgentes que casi se desbordaban por encima del corsé, pero Girolamo negó cuando las manos de la mujer recorrieron su muslo, subiendo hacia arriba.

 

-Prefiero estar solo...No tengo un buen día.

 

La mujer se inclinó y con sensualidad lamio el mentón de Girolamo, a la vez que su mano seguía subiendo hacia su entrepierna, y el conde negó de nuevo, apartándola de su lado.

 

-Entonces tú te lo pierdes, cosa guapa...

 

Susurro ella guiñándole un ojo. Girolamo no lo vio venir, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la  prostituta se vio empujada hacia un lado y un Leonardo furioso, la miro con los ojos enrojecidos.

 

-Fuera Drusilla... El no está disponible.

 

La mujer hizo un mohín y colocándose los pechos para que se le vieran bien miro a Leonardo.

 

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Da Vinci... Tan simpático como te recuerdo.

 

-Te he dicho que te largues... El no está disponible y yo tampoco. Lárgate a ponérsela dura a otro.

 

Gruño Leonardo con una voz siseante y ronca.

 

Dando media vuelta, Drusilla se fue por donde había venido y Leonardo agarro la jarra de vino con una mano y a Girolamo con la otra.

 

Sin decir ni una palabra, tiro de su amante para levantarlo de la mesa y Girolamo se revolvió, mirándolo sorprendido.

 

-Leonardo. Creo haberte dejado claro que lo que quiero es que te tranquilices.

 

-Y yo lo que quiero es que te levantes de esa puta mesa y subas a la habitación conmigo.

 

-¿Y cómo sabes que tengo una habitación aquí?

  
  
Pregunto el conde mirándolo inquisitivamente.

  
  
-Por qué te he seguido.

  
  
Gruño de mal humor Leonardo.   
  


Riario suspiro y levantándose de la mesa, se acercó a Da Vinci.

 

-Aunque estés cansado y furioso, piccolo mío, no te voy a consentir que me hables en ese tono. Estoy contigo por decisión propia, porque te quiero, pero creo que ya me han dado suficientes órdenes, siempre diciéndome lo que debo o no debo hacer y no te voy a permitir que tú también lo hagas.

 

Leonardo bajo la vista avergonzado y se acercó un poco a su amante, titubeando.

 

-Lo siento…. ¿Aún sigue en pie tu oferta, señor de Imola?

 

Leonardo levanto sus preciosos ojos verdes hacia los de Girolamo y el conde pudo ver su sufrimiento, casi como si fuera un pequeño cachorro perdido y Leonardo continuó hablando.

 

\- Si es así, he venido a aceptarla. He sido un necio, Girolamo... He hablado y he actuado sin pensar, como muchas de las cosas que hago.   
  
  
Las lágrimas anegaron los ojos del artista y tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, continúo mirando a Girolamo, sin atreverse a tocarlo.

 

\- Sofía es lo único que me queda, y aunque quiero castrar a Zoroastro, sé que mi hermana es feliz con él, y no quiero perderles.

 

Riario se acercó también un poco más a Leonardo y lo miro, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

 

\- ¿Lo único que te queda, artista? ¿Y qué hay de mí?

 

Pregunto Girolamo inseguro. Quizás no había sido buena idea abandonarlo en medio de mercado....

 

Leonardo estiro el brazo y acaricio con ternura la cara de Girolamo, acunando su mejilla y sintiendo como la suave barba del conde rozaba su palma.

 

Girolamo cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en esa caricia y ladeo la cabeza al sentir como los largos dedos de Leonardo se desplazaban hacia su nuca y se hundían en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia él.

El conde abrió los ojos y pudo ver como el artista se inclinaba hacia su boca lamiéndose los labios.

 

\- Si, Girolamo...Lo único que me queda, porque ya no soy dueño ni de mí mismo...  Mi dueño eres tú, vita mía.

 

Susurro Leonardo antes de besar con ternura sus labios.  
  
Las manos de Girolamo se posaron en los costados de Leonardo, y lo atrajo hacia él, profundizando más el beso.  
  
Se sentía extraño besando a su artista delante de la gente, pero poco le importaba si los veían o no. Ya se había escondido durante demasiado tiempo.  
  
Separándose un poco, alzo su mano y con el pulgar acaricio los labios de Leonardo, mirándolos fijamente.

 

-Yo había venido a emborracharme....

 

Susurro Girolamo con una sonrisa. Leonardo se pegó mas a el y deslizando su mano por su espalda, bajo hasta cerrarla en torno a la dura y redondeada nalga del conde.

 

-Eso tiene fácil solución... Se me ocurren un par de ideas... Pidamos una habitación y sube conmigo, Girolamo.

 

El romano sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

 

-Te he dicho que ya tengo una...He pensado que necesitaríamos un sitio donde dormir mientras a tu hermana se le pasa el enfado.

 

Leonardo se inclinó, acariciando su garganta con su nariz y con sensualidad, lamio la vena que palpitaba en el cuello de su amante.

 

-Entonces pidamos vino y uvas. Ya viene siendo hora del que el gran señor de Imola, Girolamo Riario descubra los placeres carnales que conllevan esos dos artículos combinados.

 

Riario se echó a reír, mirando a Leonardo, que hablaba con un gesto teatral y negó con la cabeza, divertido.

 

-¿Te he dicho ya lo loco que estas, Leonardo?   
  
  
-Tranquilo mi señor, el gran Maestro Leonardo di Sir Piero Da Vinci, como genio que es, le dará una amplia enseñanza en estos perversos y excitantes temas, tan nuevos para usted, mi Lord.

 

Dijo Leonardo haciendo una fingida reverencia y Girolamo no pudo más que echarse a reír ante las bromas de su artista.

 

 


	30. Placeres del paraiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo puede ser muy creativo con unas jarras de vino y unas uvas.   
> Sexo, sexo y mas sexo. jajajajajajaja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podeis seguir leyendo asta el capitulo 38 aqui. >>>>> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/ tiene traductor google y podeis leerlo en varios idomas.

 

 

**CAPITULO XXX**

El artista se acercó a la barra de la taberna y pidió una gran jarra de vino y un plato de uvas y tras darle unas monedas a la mujer, se giró con una sonrisa llena de promesas hacia Girolamo.

 

-Vamos, Girolamo. Una vez me dijiste que si ibas a ir al infierno, fuera yo quien te llevara.... pero esta vez te llevare de la mano hasta los placeres del paraíso, placeres que nunca antes has sentido antes y estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi alma para mostrártelos.

 

Riario contuvo el aliento, sintiendo la presión de su miembro contra el cuero de sus pantalones y de repente no pudo esperar. Necesitaba a Leonardo tanto como respirar y cogiendo la mano que el artista le tendía, subieron a la habitación que había rentado.

 

El conde se sorprendió al ver que en el pasillo había una pareja y era evidente que el hombre que estaba de rodillas le estaba realizando una felación al otro, que empujaba sus caderas contra la boca de su amante, mientras lo sujetaba del pelo.

En Florencia, a nadie le parecía importar que cada cual hiciera lo que le venía en gana y no pudo evitar pensar en Sodoma y Gomorra y eso infundió un poco de confianza en el.

 

Mientras Leonardo peleaba por abrir la puerta sin que se le cayeran ni el vino ni las uvas, Girolamo se situó a su espalda y con descaro poso sus manos en el trasero del artista, amasándolo.

 

Se mordió el labio y una de sus manos se deslizo hacia adelante, palpando el considerable bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de su amante y pegando su pecho a la espalda de su artista, mordió con delicadeza el tendón de su cuello, antes de susurrar en su oído.

 

\- Quiero follarte aquí y ahora, Leonardo... Quiero hundir mi polla lentamente en ti y hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta que me supliques... Quiero rodear la tuya con mi mano y ordeñarte hasta que tu leche se derrame entre mis dedos....Oh, joder, Leonardo...No puedo esperar más...

 

El artista gimió al oír las palabras que Girolamo le susurraba y aunque por unos momentos se preguntó si el Minotauro había vuelvo, pronto su excitación se inflamo y, arqueando las caderas se meció contra la mano de su amante y cuando al fin logro abrir la puerta, se apresuró a dejar la bandeja sobre una desvencijada cómoda.

 

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara del todo, ambos amantes se besaban casi con desesperación.

 

La lengua de Girolamo saqueaba la boca de Leonardo mientras tiraba de sus ropas para desvestirlos, y cuando el artista cerró la puerta de una patada, el conde lo derribo contra ella, agarrándolo con fuerza de las nalgas lo levanto del suelo y presiono su miembro contra el de Leonardo.

 

El artista rio, rodeando el cuello de su amante con los brazos y su cintura con sus piernas  y dio gracias de haber soltado el vino y las uvas antes del asalto de su conde.

 

-Eres casi todo huesos caro... No pesas nada. 

 

Gimió Girolamo mientras bajaba besando hacia el pecho de su artista.

Leonardo deslizo su mano por la nuca de su antigua némesis y lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, ansioso.

Desde la pelea con Zo y Sofía, sentía como si la corriente de un rayo lo atravesara y Aunque se moría de ganas de que Girolamo le hiciera el amor, lo obligo a mirarlo.

 

-Espera, vita... Espera... El vino...

 

Girolamo estiro el brazo y cogiendo la jarra, se la paso a Leonardo, que lo miraba fijamente, con la respiración acelerada.

 

-Ahora te voy a enseñar cómo se disfruta de verdad este veneno al que llaman vino...

 

Susurro el artista echando la cabeza hacia atrás y vaciando un poco de vino dentro de su boca.

 

El licor se derramo por su barbilla y el conde se apresuró a lamer primero su boca y luego el reguero que la bebida dejaba a su paso.

Leonardo rio al sentir los dientes de su amante apretando sus tetillas, y vertió mas vino encima de su cuerpo, instando a que Girolamo lo lamiera.

Riario lamia el cuerpo de Leonardo, casi como si comulgara, extasiado por el sabor del vino en la piel de su amante.   


El artista jadeo, hundiendo los dedos de la mano que tenía libre entre el espeso pelo negro del romano y  lo obligo a volver a sus labios, besándolo como si la misma vida se le fuera en ello y sin abandonar su boca ni un solo momento, bajo sus pies al suelo y empujando con su cuerpo al romano, llegaron hasta la cama, donde Girolamo se sentó, observando como Leonardo quedaba de pie frente a él.  
  
Cogiéndolo de las caderas, intento que el artista se sentara en su regazo, pero Da Vinci negó, y apoyando una de sus manos en el amplio pecho de Girolamo, lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás.

 

-Ahora, mi lord, le mostrare otro de los placeres que esta vida de desenfreno nos brinda y que yo como maestro soy conocedor de todos y cada uno de ellos.

 

Cogió el racimo de uvas y con sensualidad se sentó a horcajadas encima de su amante. Girolamo rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y Leonardo sonrió, cogiendo uno de los granos de la fruta entre sus dientes, haciéndolo estallar y acerco su cara a la del conde.

Lo beso, empujando con su lengua el dulce fruto hacia la boca de Girolamo y se estremeció al sentir la suave caricia de los labios de Riario en los suyos.

Separándose de nuevo, Leonardo volvió a coger el vino y lo vertió en la boca del conde.

 

-¿Te empieza a hacer efecto el vino, bello ragattzo?

 

Riario sonrió, estirando el brazo para coger las uvas y paseo una por el torso de Leonardo.

 

-No sabría decirte... Nunca antes me he emborrachado, pero si esto es lo que se siente...me gusta....

 

Subió la fruta hasta los labios del artista y cuando este la cogió entre sus dientes, Riario se lanzó a besarlo, sintiendo el sabor de la uva combinado con los besos de su amante.

 

-Abre la boca, caro...

 

Susurro con la voz enronquecida por el deseo. Girolamo obedeció y Leonardo lleno su boca con más licor, dejándolo caer también por su barbilla y su pecho y se inclinó a lamer el camino que el zumo de la uva le marcaba en el cuerpo de su amante.

 

Girolamo lo miro embelesado y pensó que jamás en toda su vida había visto nada más erótico que la visión que ahora contemplaban sus ojos.

 

Leonardo lamia con sensualidad el camino entre sus pectorales y de vez en cuando derramaba un poco más de vino sobre el pecho de su amante y el conde pensó que podía enloquecer.

 

Su precioso artista parecía un ángel salido de las bellas pinturas que decoraban las capillas del Vaticano, con su pelo revuelto y su cuerpo fibroso contorsionado en una postura casi imposible y el conde se sintió morir al verlo acariciar su cuerpo con la misma delicadeza que usaba  el artista para sus obras de arte.

 

Leonardo siguió derramando vino sobre el estómago de Girolamo y cada vez que su lengua lamia toda la extensión de piel, el conde se arqueaba, necesitando más.

 

-Leonardo.... Por favor...  Por favor....

 

Suplico con voz queda Girolamo cuando el artista mordió los huesos de sus caderas.

 

-Shhhhh, calla, mi bello... Aún no he terminado...

 

Cogió otra uva y la hizo estallar entre sus dientes y luego la paseo por el glande inflamado de su amante, haciéndolo jadear.   
  
Su lengua rodo por el aro que decoraba el miembro de Girolamo y sin más preámbulos, lo acogió entero en su boca, apretando con sus dedos la ancha base.

 

Girolamo se sentía enloquecer y se arqueo por completo, bombeando contra las húmedas caricias que su artista le prodigaba y jadeo, cuando los labios de Da Vinci lo abandonaron.

 

El artista subió de nuevo por su cuerpo, besándolo y lamiéndolo y sentándose a horcajadas encima de sus caderas, guio el henchido miembro de su amante a su entrada, y se empalo a sí mismo, apretando los dientes al sentir como el piercing del romano arañaba en el sitio perfecto.

 

Apoyo sus manos en los hombros de Riario y empezó a moverse, meciendo sus caderas con un ritmo constante.

 

Girolamo sentía que no podía respirar debido al placer que sentía.

La imagen de Leonardo cabalgándolo, era lo más sensual que sus ojos habían contemplado nunca y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a sus caderas, dejando allí las marcas de sus dedos.

Da Vinci gimió, y bajo para poder besar los labios de su amante.  
  
Con un movimiento hábil, Riario se incorporó, y lo abrazo contra su pecho con fuerza.

 

-Te amo, Leonardo...Te amo...

 

Susurro contra su boca entreabierta.

 

Leonardo se sentía muy cerca y una de sus manos se deslizo entre los dos cuerpos, acogiendo su erección en su puño y su mano empezó a moverse, al mismo compas que las embestidas de ambos le marcaban.

Girolamo sintió como el genio se estremecía entre sus brazos y con un movimiento rápido, tumbo a Leonardo sobre su espalda y empezó a moler su pelvis con fuerza, arrancándole gritos de placer.

 

-Si...si...Mas fuerte, Girolamo...Mas fuerte...

 

Logro jadear el artista antes de que sus gritos se vieran acallados por la boca del romano.

 

Sus muslos apretaron con fuerza las caderas de Girolamo cuando sintió como el orgasmo lo golpeaba con fuerza y se corrió, entre gemidos ahogados, sintiendo como a la vez, el calor de su amante lo llenaba.

Riario se derrumbó sobre el pecho de su amante e intento recuperar la respiración, mientras los dedos de Leonardo se hundían en su pelo y lo acunaba contra su cuerpo.

 

-En una de estas conseguirás matarme, artista...

 

Murmuro Riario contra el cuello de su amante. Leonardo dejo escapar una suave risa y acaricio la amplia espalda del conde con su mano abierta.

 

-Si no me matas a mí antes....

 

Riario suspiro y lo miro a los ojos.

 

-La de tiempo que nos habríamos ahorrado si hubiéramos decidido follar desde el principio...

 

Leonardo dejo escapar una carcajada y lo apretó más contra su pecho.

 

-Aquel día en  las escaleras del palacio de Lorenzo no me tentaste del modo correcto.... Si tan solo me hubieras ofrecido tu cuerpo, lo habría aceptado sin dudarlo. Desde el momento en que te vi, desee tenerte a mi lado.

 

Girolamo lo miro, sintiendo que su corazón se inflaba con orgullo y sus largos dedos acariciaron con ternura la mejilla de Leonardo.

 

\- A veces lo que nos mata por dentro es lo que no decimos, caro...

 

Leonardo asintió y beso con amor los labios de su amante.

 

\- Por eso necesito decirte lo mucho que te amo todos los días, Vita mía.

 

-Yo también te amo, Leonardo... Ahora sé que una vida sin ti, no es vida y prefiero morir a verte arrancado de mi lado de nuevo.

 

Leonardo sintió como su pecho se llenaba de felicidad y abrazo con más fuerza al conde contra su cuerpo.

 

\- Nunca lo permitiré... Nunca...

 

Susurro cerrando los ojos. El efecto sedante del vino empezaba a hacer mella en ambos, y sin darse ni cuenta se quedaron dormidos, envueltos en la paz de sentirse libres por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	31. Terrores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo despierta y el terror mas absoluto se apodera de el al darse cuenta de que Girolamo no esta con el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fan fic actualizado en el blog hasta el capitulo 40. >>>>> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/

 

 

**CAPITULO XXXI**

 

Leonardo despertó con la luz del sol dándole en la cara y sin abrir los ojos, busco con sus manos a Girolamo, pero solo encontró las sabanas frías y vacías.

Un rápido vistazo, le basto para saber que Riario no estaba allí con él, y salto de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones y las botas a toda prisa, y sin molestarse en terminar de vestirse, cogió su camisa, y dejó la habitación, pensando que quizás su amante había ido a por algo de comer abajo, pero al hablar con Rosalía, la dueña de la taberna, le dijo no haberlo visto desde la noche anterior, cuando subieron los dos juntos.

El terror más absoluto empezó a apoderarse de él y apretando los puños, soltó una maldición.

 

-¿Y no ha venido la guardia nocturna a buscarnos, no?   


  
Pregunto el artista cada vez más nervioso. La tabernera lo miro, negando con la cabeza mientras pasaba un trapo mugroso por encima de la barra.

 

-Estuvieron aquí por la noche, pero no buscándoos a vosotros.

 

Leonardo se meso el pelo, levantándolo en picos desordenados y miro a los escasos comensales, que comían sus desayunos en algunas de las desvencijadas mesas.

 

-¿Y no puede haberse ido con Drusilla? Ella estuvo incordiándolo cuando llegamos.

 

-No, Leonardo. Ella se fue anoche.

 

-¡¡¡Mierda!!! ¡¡¡ Joder!!!

 

¿Había vuelto a marcharse el conde? Sin pensarlo mucho, salió de la taberna y entorno los ojos al sentir la claridad dándole en la cara.

 

¿Y si Lorenzo se había enterado de que estaban en la ciudad y había decidido apresarlo?

 

Eso no tenía mucha lógica, ya que él se hubiera despertado con el revuelo.

 

Si Girolamo no quería ser apresado, no lo seria y pobre de aquel que lo intentara.

 

Un escalofrió lo recorrió al recordar a Dragoneti crucificado boca abajo, con la garganta seccionada.

 

¿Y si el Monstruo había vuelto y había decidido ir a por....?

El corazón de Leonardo empezó a latir como si de un caballo desbocado se tratara.

El Monstruo siempre iba a por aquellos a los que creía culpables, y Sofía era la culpable de que Zoroastro y Leonardo hubieran discutido la tarde anterior.

 

-¡¡Oh, joder!! Por favor... por favor, que mi hermana este bien...

 

Da Vinci echo a correr por las escasas calles que separaban su estudio del perro rabioso y se maldijo por no haber cogido su espada.

En un combate cuerpo a cuerpo sabía que no era rival para el alter ego de Riario, pero le dio igual.

 

A lo lejos vio a Zoroastro comprando tranquilamente y casi presa de un ataque de nervios, se le echo encima.

 

-¿Qué coño haces, Leo? ¿No tuviste bastante ayer que hoy también tienes que darme por culo?   
  
  
Protesto su amigo cruzándose de brazos.

 

Leonardo lo cogió de los hombros, intentando controlarse.

 

-Girolamo no está. Sofía...

 

No hicieron falta más palabras y los dos hombres echaron a correr muertos de miedo.

 

Si el monstruo había vuelto, lo más seguro es que al llegar al estudio de Leonardo se encontraran con una carnicería.

 

Sin llamar, Zo y Leo entraron en la antigua casa del Verrochio gritando el nombre de la chica y ambos frenaron en seco al ver a Sofía inclinada sobre Riario, que mantenía su camisa arremangada mientras la chica untaba una crema con un extraño olor en unos moratones que el conde tenía en su cuerpo.

 

-Hola. Me alegra ver que habéis hecho las paces. Justo ahora íbamos a ir a buscaros.

 

Saludo Sofía mirándolos con una sonrisa.

 

Leonardo y su amigo miraron a la pareja sin comprender y Riaro se levantó, metiéndose la camisa dentro del pantalón.

 

-Vine a ofrecerle a tu querida hermana una tregua, y ella se ha empeñado en curarme, al ver los mordiscos y los chupetones que me dejaste anoche, caro.

 

Sonrió el romano con sinceridad.

 

Leo suspiro aliviado y dando dos grandes pasos abrazo a su hermana contra su pecho y le lleno el pelo de besos.

 

-Ay, suelta, Leonardo. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

 

-Creíamos que Riario había venido a matarte y nos alegra mucho encontrarte entera.

 

Dijo Zoroastro cogiendo un trozo de queso.

 

Girolamo giro los ojos en blanco, mirando al mestizo y negó con la cabeza.

 

-Y así es como una mala reputación hace que la gente pierda los nervios...

 

Dijo con tranquilidad quitándole a Zo el trozo de queso y pegándole un mordisco, mientras miraba a los dos hermanos abrazados.

 

-¿Qué tal si preparo algo para desayunar? El día es largo, y mi hijo y yo nos estamos muriendo de hambre...  
  
Protesto Sofía desde los brazos de su hermano

 

Tras aclararlo todo, los cuatro se sentaron  a la mesa mientras comían.

 

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo? Joder, Leo, que acabas de llegar y ya me esas dando órdenes...Podrías dejar de joderme durante un rato...  
  
  
Protesto Zoroastro leyendo la nota encriptada que Leonardo le había dado mientras esperaban la llegada del desayuno sentados a la mesa.  
  
Sofía se levantó a por  una gran bandeja con frutas frescas y Riario al verla tan cargada se levantó también para a ayudarla, mientras los dos amigos seguían discutiendo sobre los materiales que necesitaba Leonardo.   
  
  
-Porque yo no puedo ir tan cerca del palacio de Lorenzo. Por eso tienes que ir tú y hacerle llegar mi encargo a Nico.   
  
  
Protesto Leonardo mientras cogía un trozo de pan y un trozo de dulce de membrillo con miel.   
  
  
Zo volvió los ojos en blanco y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo, sonriendo cuando su esposa se sentó a su lado.  
  
El conde dejo la bandeja llena de frutas sobre la mesa y se sentó al lado de su amante. Leonardo le tendió la comida que acababa de coger y Girolamo la acepto de buen grado, sirviendo a su vez vino para todos.   


 

\- Pero a ver... ¿para qué coño necesitas tres cristales de lupa y un prisma? ¿Nitrato de plata? ¿Y mercurio?  Tú te has vuelto loco. Por si no te has dado cuenta el mercurio por aquí no abunda. Son pocos los boticarios y los físicos que lo usan para tratar la sífilis. ¿No tendrás sífilis, no, Leo? ... ¡Oh! ¡Joder! ¿Sangre? ¿Humana? Tú estás chalado.... ¿De dónde quieres que saqué sangre humana fresca?

 

Zo releía una y otra vez la nota de Leo y a cada línea sus ojos se agrandaban más y más.

 

\- Una corona de espinas... ¿Enserio Leo? ¿Pero qué coño pretendes hacer con todo esto?

 

Sofía cogió la nota y tras echarle un breve vistazo lo tuvo claro.

 

\- Pues algo relacionado con Cristo y una cámara oscura.... Está clarísimo, pero una sugerencia hermano.... Yo que tu cambiaría la luz solar por una luz artificial que tuviera la misma intensidad que el sol....  ¿Has considerado usar una luz de bengala en alto contenido en magnesio?

 

Leonardo y Girolamo la miraron con una sonrisa y Zo se gritó la cara, sintiéndose un poco idiota.

 

-Y aquí es cuando a pesar de toda mi experiencia en la vida, me siento como un tonto...Rodeado de cerebritos...   
  
  
Protesto Zo mirando a Sofía con una sonrisa.

 

Los dedos de Leonardo se movían, mientras contaba y calculaba y sus ojos se alzaron hacia Riario.

 

-¿Tu qué opinas, Girolamo? ¿Puede una luz artificial ser tan potente como la que necesitamos?

 

Girolamo hizo cálculos mentales y asintió mirando a su amante y a Sofía.

 

-Si conseguimos hacer una bengala lo suficientemente potente, pienso que quizás de resultado, pero espera un momento, que quiero consultarlo.

 

Girolamo se levantó una vez más de la mesa y revolvió dentro de su bolsa. Saco el libro de las hojas y lo puso encima de la mesa, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

 

-¡¡Joder!!

 

Dijo Zoroastro casi cayéndose de la silla debido a la impresión.

 

-¿Es el auténtico?   
  
Sofía estiro la mano, y la aparto rápidamente, como si tuviera casi miedo de quemarse y Leonardo sonrió mirándola.

 

-Es el auténtico. Carlo se lo quito a madre, y Girolamo lo recuperó en el Laberinto.

 

Apartando la fuente de frutas, Girolamo abrió el libro sobre la mesa, y tanto el cómo los dos hermanos, contuvieron el aliento al materializarse frente a ellos, las técnicas distintas que debían usar.

 

\- Pues yo no veo nada...

 

Gruño Zoroastro desde su silla.

 

\- Señores… Vamos a hacer una sábana santa.

 

Dijo Leonardo emocionado, mirándolos a todos.

 


	32. Si me quieres, tendras que venir a buscarme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo y Riario disfrutan de una calurosa mañana a orillas de un arroyo.  
> Sexo, sexo y mas sexo y una sorpresa inesperdada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si a veces me vuelvo loca y me da por escribir tonterias. XD   
> fan fic actualizado en el blog hasta el capitulo 40.   
> >>>>>>>>>http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

 

**CAPITULO XXXII**

 

Después de ir a por todo lo necesario para empezar  trabajar, Leonardo y Girolamo decidieron ir a dar una vuelta para despejarse y para poder dejar solos un rato a Sofía y a Zo, que habían tenido una gran discusión.

 

Estaba sentados a la orilla de un pequeño arrollo en las afueras de la ciudad, y mientras Girolamo descansaba tumbado sobre la hierba, disfrutando del sol con los ojos cerrados, Leonardo estaba a su lado, sentado contra un árbol y dibujaba en su cuaderno esbozos del rostro de su amante.

 

Cambiaba el lápiz de una mano a otra y solo levantaba la vista para capturar como la luz iba proyectando sombras sobre el hermoso rostro de Girolamo a medida que el sol se movía.

 

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero era evidente que se sentían a gusto disfrutando de la libertad que le habían rodado a Battista.

 

Riario se desperezó y abrió un ojo, mirando como Leonardo seguía absorto dibujando en su cuaderno.

Le encantaba verlo pintar y supo que podría pasarse horas así, simplemente mirando como su artista plasmaba sus rasgos una y otra vez y con un suspiro se incorporó sobre sus codos.

 

\- Deja eso y ven aquí conmigo... Hace un día estupendo para que te lo pases ahí debajo, con el lápiz en la mano.

 

Murmuro arrancando una brizna de hierba y llevándosela a los labios.

Da Vinci levanto la vista de su cuaderno y miro al conde con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

\- Hace demasiado calor, y al sol me cuezo lentamente. Además, creo que yo tengo suficientes pecas.  
  
  
Riario se levantó del suelo y se plantó frente a Leonardo, quitándole el lápiz y el cuaderno y poniéndolos a un lado.

Lo miro intensamente y cogiéndolo de las manos tiro de el para levantarlo del suelo y una vez de pie, deslizó una de sus manos hacia la nuca de Leonardo, y lo acerco a él.

 

-¿Entonces prefieres dibujar que venir al agua conmigo?

 

Susurro en su oído, provocándole mil escalofríos. Leonardo cerró los ojos y sus manos se posaron en las caderas del conde, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

 

\- ¿Al agua? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres bañarte?

 

Pregunto Leonardo abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo con un destello divertido en sus ojos verdes. Riario sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

 

-Hace un día estupendo, y el agua está fresca y no hay nadie. Hace demasiado calor para que la gente esté en la calle. Además, es domingo y seguro que están en la iglesia. 

 

Leonardo se echó a reír y alzo una de sus manos, para acariciar con su pulgar el labio inferior de su amante.

 

-Oh... Domingo... ¿Y no ha ido a misa, señor conde? Me parece que se está convirtiendo usted en un hereje. Ese artista con el que va, es una mala influencia para usted, mi querido señor. Esta desatendiendo sus obligaciones.

 

Una sonrisa perversa asomo en los labios de Girolamo y capturo el pulgar de Da Vinci con sus dientes y lo lamio con su lengua, arrancando un gemido de la garganta del maestro.

 

\- Me he pasado casi 33 años de mi vida yendo a la iglesia todos los días y no creo que me caiga un rayo divino si prefiero bañarme contigo que oír las falacias de un estúpido cardenal que no cree más que en el oro que le da Battista.

 

Susurro inclinándose para besarlo y tras humedecer con sus labios los del su artista, se separó de él, quitándose la camisa y dejándola caer al suelo.

 

Leonardo contuvo el aliento al ver como el sol arrancaba destellos de los aros que perforaban las tetillas de su amante y trago saliva, deseando poder lamer el sudor que bañaba su cuerpo.

 

\- Girolamo... Pueden vernos y no quiero que Lorenzo termine ahorcándonos por sodomía pública.

 

Riario dejó escapar una carcajada y se alejó dos pasos, desabrochando el cinturón y dejando su espada en el suelo.

 

\- Nadie va a vernos, caro... ¿No sientes deseos de arrodillarte y saborear mi polla mientras nos damos un baño?

 

Susurro el conde apretando en su mano el bulto que palpitaba bajo sus pantalones.

 

Leonardo se lamio los labios, y se acercó a él, pero Riario negó con la cabeza, y se alejó un poco más, a la vez que desabrochaba sus pantalones.

 

-Si me quieres, tendrás que venir a por mí, artista...

 

Dijo mirándolo fijamente, a la vez que se quitaba las botas y el pantalón y se los lanzaba a Leonardo, que lo miraba conteniendo la respiración.

 

\- Definitivamente soy una mala influencia para ti. El Riario que conocí hace ya tanto tiempo se hubiera escandalizado con tu conducta.

 

Murmuro Leonardo intentando controlarse. No pudo evitar fijarse en que los mordiscos y los chupetones que había dejado la noche anterior en el cuerpo de su amante, se estaba desvaneciendo gracias al ungüento que le había puesto Sofía y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al pensar en las manos de su hermana sobre el cuerpo de su amante.

Riario se dio la vuelta y sin pensarlo mucho, entro en el agua, y a Leonardo se le hizo la boca agua, al ver la perfección de su cuerpo.

 

\- Girolamo, por Dios.... Tienes un culo que parece un melocotón...

 

Digo Leonardo empezando a desvestirse a toda prisa, y esas palabras arrancaron una carcajada de la garganta del conde.

 

\- ¿Un melocotón? Tu obsesión por la fruta está llegando un poco lejos, pero veo que al fin he logrado mi propósito de que vengas a bañarte conmigo.

 

Dijo Riario entre risas mientras flotaba de espaldas en el  agua.

 

Da Vinci no se lo pensó dos veces y lo siguió al agua, empezando a gritar y a maldecir cuando se metió dentro.

 

-¡¡¡JODER!!! ¡¡¡Ostias, que fría...que friaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Se me han congelado las pelotas!!!

 

Leonardo no paraba de protestar cuando entro en el arroyo y el agua mojo sus partes bajas y el conde volvió a reírse.

 

\- Deja ya de quejarte y ven aquí...Te he dicho que si me quieres tendrás que cogerme.

 

Grito Riario alejándose a nado. Leonardo no hacía más que resoplar sin atreverse a entrar del todo en el lago, pero ver a su amante alejarse a grandes brazadas, lo puso en movimiento y sin pensarlo más, se sumergió por completo y empezó a nadar a toda prisa hasta alcanzar a Girolamo, que lo esperaba apoyado en unas rocas, con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro.

 

Da Vinci llego a él, y sin mediar palabra, el conde lo rodeo con sus brazos y su boca abierta se posó en la de su artista, que jadeaba contra su aliento. La lengua de Girolamo acaricio con sensualidad la de Leonardo y con destreza, el artista bajó sus manos por los costados del romano hasta que se posaron en sus nalgas duras y clavo allí sus dedos, amasándolas con evidente deleite.

 

-Hacemos pie....

 

Susurro Girolamo contra sus labios y ambos se levantaron, sin dejar de besarse.

Leonardo se las ingenió para dejar al conde de espaldas a él y se mordió el labio cuando sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo mojado y desnudo y se volvió a fijar en las duras nalgas, que se contraían cada vez que Girolamo respiraba.

 

-Joder... Girolamo, que culo tienes... Realmente parece un melocotón...redondo y duro...

 

Murmuró Leo acariciando con una mano el descenso de la columna vertebral de su amante y con la otra su culo perfecto y sin pensarlo mucho se arrodillo en el agua y mordió una de sus nalgas, pasando luego la lengua por las marcas de sus dientes.

Girolamo ahogo un grito y sus manos se abrieron contra la roca, hundiéndose en el musgo que allí crecía y cuando Leonardo decidió prodigar caricias húmedas con su lengua en su entrada, su respiración se volvió rápida y pesada.

 

Una de las manos del artista se deslizo hacia adelante, rodeando la erección del conde y empezó a bombear arriba y abajo, haciéndolo gemir.

 

-Leonardo... Oh, joder...

 

Leo agrego dos dedos a las caricias de su lengua en la entrada del romano y Girolamo echo la cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndose en el placer que le proporcionaban las húmedas caricias del genio.

Sin mediar palabra, la lengua de Leonardo lo abandono y poniéndose de pie tras él,  dirigió su excitado miembro a la entrada de su amante.

Ambos gimieron cuando el maestro se abrió paso en el interior del conde y olvidaron por completo donde estaban.

 

La pelvis de Leonardo choco contra las duras nalgas de Riario, quien no podía hacer más que gemir y jadear cada vez que Leonardo salía casi por completo de su cuerpo y volvía a entrar con estocadas fuertes mientras sus dedos se clavaban en las caderas de su amante, moviéndolo al mismo compas de sus embistes.

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que Girolamo no lo recibía en su cuerpo y sentía una mezcla de placer y dolor, que lo obligaba a morderse los labios para no ponerse a gritar.

 

Leonardo se inclinó hacia adelante, besando y mordiendo primero su nuca y después los marcados trapecios que llevaban a sus hombros y cuando sus labios se desplazaron hasta el oído del romano, contuvo un jadeo antes de hablarle.

 

\- Me encanta follarte, Girolamo... Tienes el culo más perfecto que he visto en toda mi vida... Me encanta hundir mi polla en él y hacer que grites...

 

Girolamo jadeaba, intentando aguantar, y cuando noto como Leonardo empezaba a temblar, poniéndose rígido a su espalda, acercándose a su orgasmo, deslizó su mano hasta su miembro y apretó la base, intentando no correrse a la vez que sentía como su amante se vaciaba dentro de él.

Leonardo se apoyó en su espalda, respirando entrecortadamente y con un movimiento hábil, Riario le hizo una llave y lo estrello contra la roca.

 

-No pienso correrme a no ser que lo haga en tu interior, Leonardo.

 

Gimió Girolamo contra su oído y sus labios bajaron por la nuca del maestro, besándolo y Da Vinci asintió, inclinándose lo suficiente para que su enamorado pudiera penetrarlo.

 

-Hazlo, vita mía... Hazlo...

 

Girolamo uso los restos del placer que Leonardo había dejado en su cuerpo y lubricando su miembro, se guio a si mismo hacia la entrada de Leonardo y agarrándolo con fuerza de las caderas, se hundió por completo en su cuerpo, haciéndolo jadear por el roce del piercing que decoraba su glande.

 

-Oh, Dios... Oh... joder... ¡¡¡Si!!!

 

Riario empezó a embestir con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, a la vez que apretaba los dientes y todos los tendones de su cuello se marcaron, debido al esfuerzo que hacía para intentar no correrse en ese mismo instante.

 

-Más fuerte, Girolamo... Más rápido...

 

Jadeaba Leo acompañándolo en sus movimientos, sin darse cuenta de que estaba gritando.

 

-¡¡¡¿LEO??!!!

 

Maestro y capitán se quedaron petrificados al oír la voz femenina que sonaba justo encima de sus cabezas y ambos levantaron la vista, mirando con horror como Vanessa los observaba allí de pie en la orilla, tapándose la boca, acompañada de Nico, Sofía, Sandro y Zoroastro.

 

-Vaya, Leo... No necesitaba saber que eres tu y no el al que le dan por el cu...

 

-¡¡Zo, por favor!!! ¡¡¡Que es mi hermano!!!

 

Protesto Sofía apartando la vista, pero los otros cuatro seguían mirando a los amantes que se habían quedado petrificados.

Sandro levanto la mano y saludo a los amantes alzando la mano.

 

\- Hola Da Vinci, me alegro de que hayas recuperado tu función eréctil... Señor Riario… Bonitos pendientes…

 

Con una risa, Riario escondió su cara entre el pelo de Leonardo, sintiendo vergüenza, pero no podía evitar reírse.

 

Leonardo consiguió moverse y con rapidez su amante abandono su cuerpo y el genio se cubrieron sus partes bajas con las manos, mirándolos a los cuatro rojo de ira.

 

\- ¡¡¡Joder!!!! ¿Queréis daros la vuelta? ¡¡¡¡Necesitamos un poco de intimidad para poder vestirnos!!!!

 

Nico que se estaba mirando los pies hablo con un hilo de voz.

 

-Maestro...si quieres puedo traer vuestras ropas....

 

Riario se encogió de hombros y se miró el cuerpo.

 

-A mí no me importa... Total, acabáis de cortarnos el rollo y no tengo nada que no hayáis visto ya.

 

-¡¡¡ Fuera!!! ¡¡Joder!!   
  
  
Grito Leonardo cubriéndose sus partes y andando hacia el árbol donde habían dejado sus ropas.

 

-Estas delgado como un palo, Leo, pero sigues teniendo un cuerpo espectacular....

 

-¡¡¡ Vanessa!!! Pero bueno, que estoy delante.

 

Protesto Nico y Riario siguió riéndose, pensando que era la situación más surrealista en la que jamás se había encontrado.


	33. El infierno se desata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por un mal entendido, el caos se desata en El Perro Ladrador.  
> Pelea, Pelea, ¡¡¡PELEA!!!   
> XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echaba de menos escribir peleas en tabernas. Ahhhhh, vuelta a los viejos tiempos. :D   
> Si quereis seguir leyendo hasta el capitulo 42 mas un one shot especial podeis hacerlo aqui >>> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

 

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

 

Un rato después, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa, en el Perro Ladrador, y bebían, mientras charlaban.

Zo le prodigaba mimos a su esposa, acariciando su amplio vientre y dando pequeños besos sobre la ropa, mientras musitaba palabras cariñosas hacia su futuro hijo. Riario hablaba animadamente con Nico quien le explicaba como se estaban administrando las ayudas que él mandaba a los conventos y un poco más alejados, Sandro, Vanessa y Leo, bebían una copa de vino tras otra.

 

-Me dijeron que te habías casado con Lorenzo. ¿Cómo es que el no está aquí?

 

Le pregunto Leonardo a la chica del pelo rojo y ella sonrió, cogiendo su mano por encima de la mesa.

 

-Leo, a veces nos vemos obligados a tomar decisiones que no nos gustan, y eso es lo que hice...Giulio es un Medici y tenía que asegurar su futuro...

 

Dijo Vanesa desviando sus enormes ojos azules hacia Nico y mirándolo con anhelo.

 

Leo asintió entendiendo y le palmeo la mano con cariño. Llevándosela a los labios para depositar allí un tierno beso.

 

\- ¿Y tú? Siempre sospeche que te gustaba el conde, pero ha sido una sorpresa saber que es estáis juntos.

 

\- También fue una sorpresa para mi saber que él estaba interesado y aunque al principio fue difícil, hemos logrado superar unos cuantos inconvenientes, pero claro... dadas las leyes de Roma, nosotros no podemos hacerlo público. Aquí es en el único sitio donde podemos ser libres.

 

Suspiro Leonardo mirando con amor a Riario.

 

Sandro palmeo su hombro y sirvió mas vino en las copas, y sonrió a Vanessa y a Leonado.

  
-Señorita Moschela... ¿le importaría que la dejáramos sola un momento? Tengo que hablar con Leonardo a solas...

 

Dijo Sandro mirando a Vanessa y ella asintió, mientras los dos hombres se levantaban de la mesa y se iban a un rincón, apartado de los demás.

 

Leonardo no terminaba de entender y miro a Sandro con curiosidad, esperando a que hablara.

 

 

\- Se lo difícil que ha sido para ti, Leo... Me alegra saber que al menos pude hacer algo al hablar con el conde y reprochárselo.

 

Leo miro a Sandro sin comprender y el pintor sonrió, bebiendo de su copa.

 

-Aquella noche, al salir de tu estudio, me encontré con el señor Riario, y le dije lo que pensaba.  Le dije que tenías el corazón roto, y que si el mundo te perdía, seria culpa suya... Yo no podía consentir que siguieras sufriendo, Leo... No podía, bello.

 

Leonardo no daba crédito a las palabras de Botticelli y se inclinó hacia él, interesado.

 

-¿Tu enfrentaste a Girolamo por mí?

 

Sandro sonrió y asintió, bebiéndose su vino de un trago.

 

-Sí, lo hice. No podía consentir que te consumieras, Da Vinci. Si tú faltas... ¿quién va a ser mi rival?

 

Leonardo sonrió y Sandro se apartó los rizos que le caían sobre la cara mirándolo casi con devoción.

 

\- Aunque nosotros hayamos tenido muestras diferencias en el pasado, eres mi amigo y te aprecio, Leonardo. Lo que paso entre nosotros, simplemente pasó. No es algo que ninguno de los dos planeáramos y me alegra mucho de que hayas podido arreglar las cosas con el señor conde. Yo también quisiera eso con alguien...Desde que perdí a Simonetta, nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo para mí y creo que mi capacidad de amar, murió con ella aquel día.

 

Da Vinci abrió la boca para decir algo y Sandro negó con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia él.

 

\- No... No digas nada. Solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo estaré ahí.

 

El pintor extendió la mano y acaricio con su pulgar los labios de Leonardo, quien cerró los ojos, conteniendo el aliento.

 

Girolamo sonrió a Nico a la vez que bebía de su copa  y su vista se desvió, buscando a Leonardo y cuando vio como los dedos de Botticelli acariciaban los labios de su amante, algo se rompió dentro de él.

Le vino a la memoria la noche en que vio salir al pintor  del taller de Da Vinci, despeinado y con los labios hinchados por los besos que ambos artistas habían compartido y la ira de los celos lo invadió por completo.

Se levantó  de golpe, tirando la silla hacia atrás con furia, y con pasos largos, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los dos hombres hablando.

 

Dos segundos más tarde, Sandro caía contra una de las mesas con una de las manos de  Girolamo apretando su garganta y  lo miraba con rabia,  respirando entrecortadamente.

 

Casi sin darse cuenta, se desato el caos.

 

Sandro intentaba alcanzar algo con que defenderse  mientras Girolamo seguía apretando su cuello y el artista encajo una de sus rodillas contra el pecho del romano y empujo hacia atrás, logrando quitárselo de encima a la vez que rodaba por encima de la mesa y cogiendo uno de los vasos se lo lanzo a Riario.

El conde lo esquivo, y acto seguido cogió una silla y la levanto, estrellándola contra la mesa donde Botticelli intentaba recuperar el aliento.

El pintor se cubrió con el brazo y aulló de dolor al sentir como la madera se astillaba contra su carne y apretando los labios, cogió una de las patas astilladas y golpeo a Riario en la cara con la suficiente fuerza para romperle el labio.

Girolamo se lamio la sangre que le caía por la barbilla y miro a Botticelli con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

Rápido en sus reflejos, Sandro finto cuando Riario se lanzó a por él y logro inmovilizar uno de sus brazos a su espalda, tirando de el hacia arriba, pero Girolamo cogió impulso, ayudado por sus piernas, y le pego al pintor un cabezazo en la cara.

Botticelli se tambaleo hacia atrás, con la nariz sangrando y el conde aprovechó para saltar sobre él.

Girolamo golpeaba a Sandro y gritaba fuera de control, y Leonardo corrió para intentar separarlos.

 

-¡¡¡Basta!! ¡¡¡Los dos!!! Ya vale, joder!!!

 

El conde se giró a mirar a Leonardo y el artista jadeo asustado cuando vio que los ojos de su amante estaban enrojecidos por la ira, momento que Botticelli aprovecho para golpear al conde, que se tambaleo hacia atrás, volcando una mesa.

Con un gruñido de rabia, Riario se lanzó de nuevo a por Sandro, tirándose en plancha sobre él, y ambos cayeron sobre una mesa, mientras se golpeaban mutuamente.

 

-Esto se está descontrolando.... Oh, Joder...Nico ayúdame. 

 

Murmuró Zoroastro intentando separar a Riario de Sandro, y Nico y Leonardo se unieron a sus esfuerzos para intentar controlar al conde y al pintor, que seguían moliéndose a palos el uno al otro.

 

 De repente la gente gritaba y corría, y la taberna era un completo caos.

 

-¡¡ Ya basta!!! ¡¡¡Joder!!! ¡¡Girolamo, Sandro, por favor!!! Tenemos que salir de aquí!!!

 

Grito Leonardo tirando de su amante a la vez que miraba hacia la puerta.

 

La guardia nocturna se abría paso entre el alboroto y Leonardo soltó al conde, y salió corriendo gritando hacia su hermana y hacia Vanessa.

 

\- ¡¡Iros!!! ¡¡¡Las dos!!! ¡¡¡Corred!!!

 

Las dos muchachas salieron corriendo y Leonardo cogió una jarra de vino y con un movimiento rápido golpeo al guardia que lo amenazaba con la espada y salto por encima de una de las mesas, buscando algo con que defenderse.

Maldecía por no haber llevado su espada y a la vez daba gracias porque Girolamo no llevara la suya ya que él  y Botticelli seguían golpeándose mutuamente, y Leonardo harto se metió entre los dos, haciéndole frente a su amante.

 

-¡¡¡ Basta. Tenemos que irnos...La Guardia...!!!

 

No le dio tiempo a nada más porque un intenso dolor se expandió por su nuca, haciendo que todo se volviera oscuro y cayó hacia adelante, viendo como Riario gruñía al recogerlo entre sus brazos.

 

Un buen rato después, Leonardo abrió los ojos y parpadeo, acostumbrándose a la penumbra de la habitación húmeda y fría y lo primero que vio fue a Sandro y a Girolamo inclinados sobre él.

 

-Parece que vuelve en sí...

 

Dijo Sandro frunciendo el ceño.

 

\- Es que menudo golpe le has dado... ¿Dónde coño aprendiste a pegar así?

 

Riario le hablaba a Sandro pero  miraba a Da Vinci con preocupación.

 

\- Leonardo... Caro... ¿estas bien?

 

Pregunto Riario retirándole el pelo de la cara y Leo parpadeo confuso al notar la dureza del suelo donde estaba acostado.

 

Carraspeo, sintiendo la boca pastosa y logro enfocar sus ojos hacia los dos hombres que lo miraban, mientras a unos pasos de distancia se oían los gritos indignados y enfurecidos de Zoroastro y de Nico.

 

-¿Que ha...? ¿Dónde coño estamos?

 

Dijo intentando incorporarse, lo que fue mala idea, ya que el dolor se extendió por su cabeza, haciéndolo ver puntos blancos bajo sus parpados cerrados.

 

-Detenidos... Hemos sido detenidos por alteración del orden.

 

Dijo Girolamo con voz ronca.

 

-Oh...Joder...

 

Suspiro Leonardo aguantándose la cabeza e intentando evaluar los daños que tenía palpando la sangre apelmazada en su pelo  mientras seguía oyendo los gritos indignados de Zoroastro y Nico, protestando y exigiendo que los dejaran salir.


	34. Presentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girolamo no deja de pensar en Sandro y decide salir a buscarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta escena sirve de puente para desarrollar la historia del fic.   
> Si quereis seguir haciendolo podeis venir al blog. >>>>> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

 

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

 

Dos días más tarde y gracias a la influencia de Nico como administrador de los  Medici y a una gran suma de florines, los pusieron a los 5 en libertad,

Lorenzo ni se dignó a mirar a Leonardo y a Riario, pero era evidente que hervía de rabia por encontrarlos allí.

 

Una vez en la calle, los cinco hombres se miraron estallando en risas.

Estaban sucios, despeinados, hambrientos y cansados y el más joven se despidió de sus amigos con un gesto de su mano y arrastrando los pies, se fue hacia el palacio, donde seguramente lo esperaba Vanessa para pegarle una buena bronca.

 

Leo sonrió, mirando a Zoroastro, a Sandro y a Girolamo que hablaban y reían como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

 

\- No se vosotros pero yo daría mi reino por un buen baño, una comida y una cama.

 

Dijo el artista bostezando. La herida de su cabeza estaba casi curada gracias al cieno de murciélago, pero aun así seguía sintiendo como el corte palpitaba.

 

-No tienes reino, Leo... Aunque lo que pides, si te lo puedo dar en casa,

 

Dijo Zoroastro palmeándole el hombro.

 

Sofía los iba a matar a los tres en cuanto aparecieran y suspiro, mirando a su amigo y al conde.

 

\- Joder, Botticelli, menuda hostia me diste con la jarra.

 

Dijo Leonardo frotándose el chichón y Sandro bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

 

-Es que te metiste justo en medio cuando le iba a dar a tu amante.

 

Los cuatro estallaron en risas y el pintor los miro, desperezándose.

 

-Bueno... Gracias por la aventura, chicos. Si me necesitáis estaré en el salón de Madame Singh. Allí siempre encuentro alivio para cualquiera de los males que sienta.

 

Leo abrió la boca y Sandro negó con la cabeza, tendiéndoles la mano a todos para despedirse.

 

-Nos vemos mañana, cuando todos estemos descansados. No te preocupes por el mercurio. Yo lo traeré. También tengo magnesio.

 

Leonardo y Girolamo asintieron y Sandro se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

 

Riario lo observo alejarse calle abajo y lo contemplo hasta que se perdió de vista entre el gentío.

 

-Girolamo... ¿Ocurre algo?

 

Pregunto Da Vinci frunciendo el ceño cuando vio cómo su amante no perdía de vista al pintor y Riario negó con la cabeza.

 

-Hay algo...No sé qué es, Leonardo, pero Sandro no está bien. No es solo cansancio...Lo veo abatido y dudo que sea por nuestra pequeña escaramuza.

 

Dijo el conde y Leonardo se acercó, pasando su brazo por la cintura de su amante y lo acerco a su pecho, para poder depositar un beso en su frente.

 

-No te preocupes por Botticelli.... Estará bien. Ahora vayamos a casa antes de que mi hermana nos mate a todos.

 

Los tres amigos partieron hacia el taller de Leonardo y aunque tenían esperanzas de que Sofía estuviera tranquila, al verlos estallo con la furia que solo una mujer embarazada y cansada puede desatar.

 

-A veces preferiría dormir con el diablo...

 

Dijo Zoroastro un rato después, mientras los cuatro disfrutaban de una buena comida.

 

 

Ya bien entrada la noche, Girolamo sostenía abrazado contra su pecho a Leonardo, que dormía plácidamente después de haber hecho el amor, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza el gesto abatido de Botticelli e intento levantarse de la cama, sin despertar a su amante, pero en cuanto su brazo abandono los hombros de Da Vinci, el genio se despertó.

 

-¿A dónde vas?

 

Pregunto el artista frotándose con sueño la cara mientras el conde se ponía los pantalones y las botas.

 

\- Al salón de Madame Singh. Estoy preocupado por Sandro y esta sensación tan extraña no se me quita, caro.

 

Leonardo suspiro, incorporándose sobre sus codos y con la mirada nublada por el sueño miro como Riario terminaba de vestirse.

 

\- ¿Debo de empezar a mostrarme celoso por su repentino interés en el artista Botticelli, señor de Imola?

 

Dijo el artista  bostezando y Girolamo se acercó, cogiendo su barbilla entre sus dedos y acaricio sus labios con su pulgar.

 

-Nunca...Nunca te daré razones de nuevo para que te muestres celoso, caro mío. No tardaré nada, solo quiero asegurarme de que está bien. Desde esta mañana tengo una sensación muy extraña en la boca del estómago y estoy preocupado por él.

 

Girolamo se inclinó y tras lamerse los labios, deposito un suave beso en los de Leonardo.

 

 

\- Yo te esperare aquí entonces, descansado y dispuesto para cuando vuelvas.

 

Susurro Leonardo acariciando el espeso pelo negro de su amor. Riario sonrió y se mordió el labio, observando como los músculos se marcaban en el cuerpo delgado y esculpido de  su amante que se  desperezaba como un gato y aunque el deseo de quedarse y hacerle el amor de nuevo era fuerte, se obligó a apartarse, sintiendo como su erección palpitaba contra el cuero de su pantalón.

 

\- No tardaré mucho y en cuanto vuelva, prometo que te hare mío de nuevo, amor.

 

Tras colocarse el arnés con su espada y su daga, bajo al piso inferior y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Zoroastro y Sofía, salió a las oscuras calles de la noche florentina.

 

El aroma de las flores de azahar era dulce y a parte de unos perros ladrando y los maullidos de algunos gatos en celo, todo estaba en completo silencio.

Atravesó las calles moviéndose casi como un fantasma y en poco rato llego al salón de la madame.

 

-¿Placer o dolor?

 

Pregunto el enano disfrazado bajo las pieles de perro.

 

Riario negó con la cabeza y agarro el mango de su daga con fuerza, dispuesto a defenderse si alguien lo atacaba.

 

-Ninguna de las dos cosas.  Estoy buscando al artista Botticelli.

 

\- Entonces entra bajo tu responsabilidad.

 

Contestó el pequeño hombrecillo tocando la campana para que abrieran la puerta.

 

Riario contuvo el aliento cuando la pesada puerta se abrió, revelando el antro de perversión de la señorita Singh.

 

Varias de las personalidades más importantes de Florencia se daban a sus vicios más ocultos en el burdel y el conde ando entre la gente, buscando con la mirada a Sandro.

 

Uno de los esbirros de la madame salió a su encuentro, cortándole el paso y Girolamo hizo ademan de sacar su daga.

 

-No estoy buscando problemas. Solo estoy aquí por el artista Botticelli.

 

-Oh, señor Conde... Usted por aquí. ¿Ya se ha cansado de su artista y viene a por otro?

 

El romano se giró hacia la voz femenina que sonaba a su espalda y vio a la dueña del burdel sonriéndole con maldad.

 

Riario sostuvo su mirada, dispuesto a atacarla si ella hacia algún movimiento en su contra, pero Madame Singh se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio, mientras sus dedos de uñas largas tamborileaban alegremente sobre su corpiño.

 

\- Sandro me dijo que estaría aquí si le necesitábamos.

 

Madame Singh se encogió de hombros y sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes.

 

\- Esta aquí, pero no creo que te guste encontrarlo en ciertas circunstancias... Además, todavía no he olvidado la ofensa de que mataras a todos mis guardias.

 

Riario cogió aire, hinchado su pecho y apretó su daga entre sus dedos, intentando mantener la calma.

 

-Fui perdonado por esos pecados, mi señora. Lléveme hasta Botticelli y olvidaré que usted conspira a mis espaldas para que las ayudas de los conventos no se repartan entre los más necesitados.

 

Madame Singh apretó los dientes y asintió y sin añadir nada más, acompañó al conde a una de las habitaciones del fondo del burdel.

 

-Le he advertido que puede que no le guste lo que encuentre, pero nadie aquí está obligado a hacer nada que no quiera.

 

Con el susurro de las telas de sus ropas, Madame Singh se marchó, dejando a Riario solo frente a una puerta de madera oscura, a través de la cual, se podían oír gemidos y gritos, tanto de dolor como de placer y sin vacilar más, abrió, quedándose petrificado ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

 

\- Sandro...Por dios santo...

 

Gimió Girolamo al ver al artista Botticelli encadenado, con la espalda llena de latigazos sangrantes y compartiendo lecho con cuatro hombres a la vez.


	35. Castigo y perdon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girolamo encuentra a Sandro en una situacion que lo enfurece y apena y decide que las cosas no pueden seguir asi para el pintor, por que si no terminará muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fue de mi gusto escribir algunas partes de este capitulo dadas su crudeza, pero era necesario para entender al personaje. Pido perdon por herir algunas sensibilidades.  
> Si quereis seguir leendo, podeis hacerlo aqui >>>>http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

 

**CAPITULO XXXV**

ATENCIÓN: ESTE POST CONTIENE ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLICITO, SITUACIONES DE VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE ADULTO Y ESCENAS QUE PUEDEN HERIR LA SENSIBILIDAD DE ALGUNAS PERSONAS.

CLASIFICACION POR DESCARGO R

 

Girolamo estaba petrificado en el quicio de la puerta, contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Sandro no parecía ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y era evidente que no estaba disfrutando de ningún placer.

Su cabeza colgaba sobre su pecho mientras dos de los hombres lo sostenían por el pelo y mientras uno lo obligaba a chupársela, casi ahogándolo con su miembro, otro derramaba la vela de una cera por sus hombros y por su pecho, a la vez que los otros dos lo sometían, penetrándolo a la vez.

Sandro gemía de dolor, pero los chicos no tenían compasión de él y seguían empujando en su interior, a la vez que le mordían y clavaban sus dedos en su cuerpo lleno de arañazos y contusiones.

Junto al fuego de la chimenea, el conde pudo observar como diversos objetos manchados de sangre reposaban para un uso posterior y ahogo un jadeo de horror puro al comprender que todos ellos habían sido usados durante horas en el cuerpo del artista.

 

Sandro lloraba, e intentaba revolverse, pero uno de los hombres que lo sostenía del pelo alzo su mano, golpeándolo con fuerza en la cara y la cabeza del pintor se balanceó hacia atrás y el conde observo como la sangre manchaba su barbilla, debido a las heridas de sus labios.

 

-¿No te gusta, jodido marica? ¿Esto es lo que piensas que mereces?

 

Gruño el  hombre que lo penetraba desde abajo clavándole los dedos en la espalda herida y Botticelli gimió, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

 

 

Girolamo no pudo seguir contemplando esa escena tan atroz y saco su espada, haciéndola girar en su mano, mientras se adentraba en la oscura habitación.

 

-¡¡¡Ya basta!!! ¡¡¡Dejadle!!!

 

Grito con voz imponente, agarrando al hombre que penetraba a Sandro desde la posición de arriba,  lo arrastro por el brazo, sacándolo de la cama y lo lanzo al suelo con furia, pateándolo en las costillas con fuerza cuando cayó sobre la fría piedra.

 

Los demás ahogaron gritos, y rodando por encima de la cama, se apartaron de Sandro, quien no cayo de bruces sobre la cama, gracias a los grilletes que lo sostenían amarrado al techo, causándole laceraciones en las muñecas, casi dislocándoselas debido al peso de su cuerpo.

 

Girolamo hervía de rabia al ver como los miembros de los hombres estaban decorados con piercins parecidos al suyo, pero más destinados a causar dolor que placer, y apretó los dientes, intentando controlar su furia.

 

-Él lo ha pedido...

 

Jadeo uno de los hombres, recogiendo sus ropas del suelo y Girolamo lo miro con ira, blandiendo su espada. Con un movimiento rápido, la hoja afilada se posó en la garganta del desgraciado y Girolamo lo miro con los ojos oscurecidos por el odio.

 

 

-¡¡Fuera!! Marcharos ahora o juro por dios que os cortare la garganta uno a uno y será vuestra sangre la que manche las sabanas.

 

Los hombres asustados, cogieron sus ropas y salieron de la habitación apresuradamente, dejando al artista y al pintor solos.

 

Riario enfundo su espada y mirando con horror  Sandro, subió a la cama, y deslizo los pernos de los grilletes, liberándolo de las cadenas.

 

Sandro cayó hacia adelante y Riario se apresuró a cogerlo entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolo.

 

-Dios bendito, Sandro.... ¿qué te han hecho?

 

Gimió Riario al observar como la sangre y otros fluidos manchaban las sabanas y las piernas del artista.

 

\- Nada que no merezca...

 

Balbuceó Botticelli con dificultad, dado el estado de sus labios.

 

\- Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

 

Riario apretó los dientes, intentando controlarse. Botticelli estaba hecho un desastre y era evidente que había sido torturado durante horas y horas.

 

Sus labios estaban partidos, y la sangre se derramaba por su barbilla, su pecho y entre sus piernas.

Tenía contusiones en los pómulos y su cuerpo era un mapa de cardenales, latigazos y mordiscos y Girolamo sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar abusos parecidos en su propio cuerpo cuando no era más que un adolescente y dios gracias a Dios, por haber tenido la misericordia por no haber sido violado.

 

-No....déjame... Es lo que me merezco... Debo pagar por mis pecados...

 

Gimió balbuceando Sandro y Riario le aparto el pelo sucio y apelmazado que le caía sobre la cara.

 

\- Nadie merece ser torturado, por muy graves que sean sus pecados. Ahora se buen chico y ayúdame para que pueda sacarte de aquí. Pesas una tonelada.

 

Riario busco con la vista algo con lo que cubrir el cuerpo de Botticelli y decidió que una de las cortinas serviría tan bien como cualquier cosa.

 

Le costó dios y ayuda sacarlo del burdel, pero una vez en la calle, dio gracias a que el estudio del artista no estuviera demasiado lejos.

 

Sandro era un peso muerto y Riario no sabía por dónde agarrarlo para no causarle más dolor del que ya tenía.

 

Cuando al fin logro llegar al estudio, forzó la cerradura y entro, arrastrando a Sandro hasta la cama, donde lo dejo con cuidado.

Tenía que buscar ayuda, y tras meditarlo durante unos segundos, decidió salir a buscar a alguien que fuera en busca de Leonardo.

 

Se acordó de la prostituta que había visto cuando volvían del salón de madame Singh y decidió jugársela, yendo a buscarla.

 

Girolamo la localizó media manzana más adelante, apoyada contra la pared y muy digno se acercó a ella.

 

La muchacha lo observo de arriba abajo y silbo, colocándose los pechos dentro del corpiño y arremangándose el vestido para que el conde pudiera ver sus encantos.

 

 

-Buenas noches, guapo... ¿Buscas compañía?

 

Susurro mirándolo con picardía y Girolamo negó, bajándole la falda y ella alzo sus brazos, hacia él, rodeándole el cuello y atrayéndolo con un movimiento brusco le enterró la cara en su escote.

 

Girolamo bufo, intentando soltarse, pero la muchacha parecía tener más brazos que un pulpo y no quería soltarlo.

 

-Por favor señor, no me deje...Necesito el dinero. Hare lo que me pida.

 

Gimió ella atacándolo con sus manos otra vez, esta vez intentando desabrocharle los pantalones y Girolamo la cogió de las muñecas, inmovilizándola y acerco su cara a la suya, momento que ella aprovecho, para besarlo.

 

-¡Ya basta, muchacha!! No es lo que quiero de ti, y por el amor de Dios, ¡estate quieta!

 

Gruño el conde apartándose hacia atrás y ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules.

 

-¿Ah no? ¿Eres entonces un bajaron, como el artista Botticelli? Te he visto salir de su casa.

 

 

Dijo la muchacha mirándolo con los ojos convertidos en dos rendijas y Girolamo puso los suyos en blanco, sorprendido por el descaro de la chica.

 

 

-Eso no te incumbe, niña malmetida, pero si necesito algo de ti. ¿Conoces al maestro Leonardo Da Vinci? ¿Sabes dónde está su estudio?

 

 

Ella asintió entusiasmada y Girolamo saco una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro, atado con un cordón de oro y se la tendió a la muchacha.

 

-¿Es al a quien quieres que me folle?

 

-Oh, por favor... ¿puedes callarte un momento?  Ves a buscarle y dile que venga urgentemente al taller del artista Botticelli. Y dile también que traiga ungüentos y todo lo necesario para curar a un herido. Esto es para ti. Conmigo no hace falta que te abras de piernas para ganarte algunos florines.

 

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver la abultada bolsa llena de monedas, y lanzo un silbido, quitándole la bolsa de las manos.

 

\- Ahora mismo te lo traigo y si luego queréis montároslo los tres una fiestecita conmigo, estaré encantada de ganarme más monedas por los favores....

 

Sonrió ella guardándose la bolsa en su escote y con coquetería deslizo los dedos a modo de peine entre sus rizos rubios.

 

 

-Date prisa. Si no vuelves con el antes de media hora, te encontrare y te colgare del Domo, pero primero te arrancare las tripas, niña insolente.

 

Esas palabras deberían de haberla asustado, pero sonrió e hizo una torpe reverencia, tras lo cual salió corriendo en busca de Da Vinci y Girolamo se sintió mal por amenazarla, pero pensó que a veces era mucho mejor ser temido que amado y más por una mujer que podría desaparecer en la noche con todo el dinero que llevaba encima.


	36. Remordimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girolamo y Leonardo hacen lo posible por curar las heridas de Sandro con una ayuda muy especial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aqui conocemos al nuevo personaje de mi fic, un personaje mio, salido de mi imaginacion y llamado Luca Gianni.   
> Si quereis seguir haciendolo podeis hacerlo en el blog. :)   
> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

 

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

 

Riario regreso al taller y agradeció que Botticelli fuera tan meticuloso a la hora de ordenar ese lugar. No tardó mucho en dar con un caldero y poner a calentar agua en el para limpiar sus heridas. Al tener todo lo necesario regreso junto al artista y al ver el mal estado en el que se encontraba su corazón dio un vuelco.

 

Dejando sobre una silla su arnés con la daga y su espalda se dispuso a limpiar las heridas sumergiendo un trapo de algodón en el agua caliente del caldero. Con sumo cuidado se sentó a su lado en la cama apartando el pelo sucio de la cara de Sandro y lo miro apretando los labios.

 

Quito la manta con la que lo había tapado y contuvo el aliento al observar el estado del cuerpo del artista.

 

Todo su cuerpo era un mapa de heridas, contusiones y mordiscos y se preguntó la razón por la cual había deseado ser torturado de esa manera.

 

Con cuidado empezó a lavarlo, retirando primero la sangre de la cara.

 

Botticelli gimió y Girolamo se inclinó un poco sobre él, porque apenas podía oírlo.

 

 

 

-Shhhhhh.... tranquilo, Sandro, sé que duele, pero debo limpiarte para evitar que las heridas se te infecten. Pronto llegara Da Vinci con ungüentos que te harán sentir mejor.

 

Sandro intento hablar, pero un repentino ataque de tos lo hizo doblarse en dos y una mueca de dolor crispo su rostro y Girolamo lo ayudo a ponerse de costado.

 

 

-No hables... Te hace mal.

 

 

Murmuro el conde deslizando el trapo con cuidado sobre sus labios heridos.

 

 

 

-No... No merezco misericordia... No merezco que nadie me cure… Tengo que ser castigado por que yo tuve la culpa.

 

 

Dijo el artista con la voz ronca. Era evidente que había estado gritando hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se habían casi desgarrado y el conde negó con la cabeza y siguió retirando la sangre seca del cuerpo del artista.

 

 

 

\- No sé de qué crees tener culpa, pero si es por lo de Leo, sabes de sobra que ya está olvidado.

 

 

 

\- …Netta... mi pobre Simonetta… La quería y la mate... Ella lo era todo... Mi vida y mi todo y yo tuve la culpa.

 

 

 

Riario lo miro confuso sin saber de lo que estaba hablando y negó con la cabeza, sin comprender.

 

 

 

Sandro empezó a revolverse, y Riario poso una mano sobre su hombro, manteniéndolo fijo a la cama con esfuerzo y cuando vio que le era prácticamente imposible sujetarlo sin causarle dolor lo miro directamente a los ojos.

 

 

 

-Maldita sea Botticelli, tranquilízate. No sé a quién crees que has matado, pero tu sufrimiento no va a resucitar a nadie. Ahora se buen chico y déjame que te lave.

 

 

Riario se levantó para cambiar el agua y aunque podía oír como Sandro respiraba entrecortadamente debido al dolor ningún grito salía de su garganta y se preguntó una vez más como demonios podía  alguien llegar al punto de querer ser sodomizado y torturado vil, cruel y voluntariamente.

 

Mientras aclaraba el trapo en agua limpia, su vista se paseó por el estudio del artista y se maravilló por la cantidad de pinturas que allí había.

 

A diferencia de Leonardo, Sandro era ordenado y cuidadoso con su trabajo y sus obras reposaban apoyadas en la pared o en caballetes, distribuidos estratégicamente por todo el taller.

 

Los pinceles, la trementina, y los trapos estaban perfectamente alineados y listos para usos posteriores y Riario sonrió, pensando en el caos que había en el estudio de Da Vinci. 

 

Ambos artistas no podían ser más diferentes el uno del otro, a pesar de haber pertenecido a la misma escuela y donde Leo usaba sombras, Sandro usaba luz, dándoles un enfoque totalmente diferente a sus obras.

 

Había desde representaciones religiosas a escenas mitológicas y sin pesarlo, Girolamo soltó el trapo y se paseó entre las pinturas, observando en muchas de ellas al propio Sandro, siempre acompañado de una preciosa mujer de largo pelo dorado.

 

Sus dedos acariciaron los oleos, siguiendo los trazos del pincel sobre los lienzos  y de repente comprendió.

 

Ella era Simonetta. Esa preciosa mujer de largos cabellos del color del sol era la misma por la que Botticelli creía que debía ser castigado y un nudo de pena se formó en la garganta del conde al recordar la triste historia de esa bella mujer, que había muerto prematuramente hacia al menos 3 años.

 

 

El mismo había querido morir durante esos seis largos meses en los que él y Leonardo habían estado separados, y sabia por experiencia propia que a veces el dolor era lo único que podía calmar un corazón destrozado y no podía ni imaginar cómo sería sentir esa misma pena multiplicada por mil atormentándolo día y noche.

 

Un quejido proveniente del catre que estaba en un rincón lo devolvió a la realidad y cogiendo trapos limpios se encamino de nuevo a donde reposaba Sandro, rezando para que Leo llegara rápido.

 

 

Leonardo se incorporó al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta y busco a tientas por el suelo sus pantalones y bajo a abrir, poniéndoselos por el camino sin abrocharlo del todo.

Los golpes habían sido ligeros, por lo que Sofía y Zoroastro seguían descansando y Leo alzo una ceja al ver que era una mujer quien llamaba a su puerta.

Era evidente que era una de las fulanas que deambulaban en busca de algunas monedas cuando caía la noche y el artista se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta, mirándola con curiosidad.

El, para bien o para mal, podía presumir de conocer a casi todas las fulanas de Florencia, pero a ella no la había visto nunca.

 

-¿Eres el maestro Da Vinci?

 

-Depende de quien lo pregunte y para que lo pregunte...

 

Contesto el retirándose el pelo despeinado de la cara y cruzándose de brazos espero a que ella hablara.

 

La mujer lo miro asintiendo y dando por supuesto que Girolamo debía ser el hombre que la había mandado, le hablo al artista.

 

-Un hombre me dio esto y me mando a buscar al maestro Leonardo Da Vinci. Te esperan en casa del artista Botticelli.

 

-¿está bien Girolamo? ¡Contéstame!

 

Leonardo bufo, perdiendo la paciencia.

 

\- Oh, sí. Esta estupendamente...Ya sabes a que me refiero, guapo... Esta esperándote en casa de ese bujarron de Botticelli.

 

Dijo ella con malicia levantando la barbilla y aunque a Leonardo le entraron ganas de estrangularla, no pudo dejar de observar que sus rasgos eran ms finos y delicados que los de las mujeres que ejercían la calle.

 

 

-¿Girolamo está en casa de Sandro? ¿Qué ha hecho ese idiota ahora?

 

Gruño Leonardo soltándola y entrando de nuevo en la casa. La mujer no sabía si seguirlo, por lo que decidió que era mejor esperar a que saliera de nuevo y se apoyó contra la puerta, mirando hacia adentro con curiosidad.

 

-No lo sé. Solo dijo que cogieras vendas y todo lo necesario para curar a un herido.

 

Dijo ella atusándose los rizos negro que se le habían escapado del moño.

 

Leonardo suspiro y se froto la cara con hastió.

 

-Oh...joder... Otra vez no... Ese imbécil algún día conseguirá que lo maten...

 

 

Leonardo recogió su camisa y tras rebuscar entre las cosas de Sofía dio con todo lo necesario y lo ato todo en un pequeño fardo, entregándoselo a la mujer para que lo sostuviera, mientras el salía por la puerta, terminando de vestirse.

 

 

Poco después ambos llegaron a casa de Botticelli y Leonardo corrió hacia su amigo, olvidándose por completo de la mujer.

 

\- Oh, mierda...Esta hecho un puto desastre...

 

Gimió Leonardo apartando la manta que cubría a su amigo. Hizo una mueca al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Sandro y rápidamente y sin perder un segundo, empezó a untar pequeñas cantidades del ungüento que había preparado Sofía.

 

 

-Lo encontré en el salón de Madame Singh.... Él estaba atado y varios hombres estaban….

 

-Oh, sí... Ya...Follandoselo. Eso es muy del estilo de Sandro... Maldita Simonetta... Ojala esa bruja este ardiendo en el infierno por convertirlo en semejante despojo humano.

 

Mascullo Leonardo girando con delicadeza a su amigo para poder curar los latigazos de su espalda.

 

\- ¿Bruja? Creo haber escuchado que ella era una mujer muy bella y virtuosa...

 

\- Y una bruja, Girolamo.... Ella le abandono por Juliano de Medici... ¿No lo sabias?

 

Riario asintió, dejándole espacio a Leonardo para trabajar y se secó las manos con otro de los trapos apoyándose contra la pared. Aunque quisiera ayudar sabía que Da Vinci no lo necesitaba mientras revolvía entre los ungüentos que había traído.

 

 

-Y ella después se casó...Pero siguió viendo a Sandro, En secreto por supuesto...Una dama como ella nunca podría haber estado con un simple artista...Y este imbécil se enamoró... Y se culpó cuando ella enfermo y murió... Nunca se ha repuesto de eso... Pobre gilipollas. Mira que se lo dije mil veces...Sandro, no te encapriches de ella, ero no. Claro... Nunca me hace caso y luego pasa lo que pasa...

 

Aunque sus palabras eran duras, se notaba que Leonardo en realidad no decía nada de eso en serio, y que su perorata era fruto de los nervios de ver a su amigo en tan lamentable estado.

 

 

\- Pero tengo entendido que ella murió por tuberculosis ¿No?

 

 

Pregunto Girolamo mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y Da Vinci asintió, mientras seguía untando ungüentos y vendando las heridas de su amigo.

 

 

\- El cree que ella enfermo por culpa de los metales de sus pinturas... Nunca se lo ha perdonado y cree que merece ser castigado por eso.... Oh por dios...

 

 

Leonardo ahogo una maldición al ver el estado de la parte trasera de su amigo.

 

-¿Este maldito imbécil tenía dos pollas dentro?... ¿? Suerte tiene de no tener desgarros.  Si no ya no podríamos hacer nada por él y habría muerto desangrado en menos de media hora...Sandro...Maldito gilipollas. ¿Por qué coño te estás haciendo esto? Si ni siquiera te gustan los hombres...

 

Riario alzo una ceja ante esa declaración y sonrió de medio lado, pensando que de haberlo sabido, se habrían ahorrado un buen disgusto.

 

Leonardo siguió curando hasta que todas y cada una de sus heridas fueron vendadas y agotado se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

 

\- Por hoy no puedo hacer nada más y por esta noche dormirá como un bendito. Le he administrado un poco de leche de amapola y estará tranquilo lo que queda de noche, pero necesita que alguien lo vigile. Te juro por dios que si no me doliera perderlo, yo mismo lo mataría por idiota.

 

Girolamo se situó a la espalda de Leonardo  y acaricio los doloridos hombros de Leonardo, dándole un ligero masaje y se inclinó para besarlo con dulzura en el cuello.

 

\- Ve y acuéstate. He preparado una cama en la otra parte del estudio con unos fardos de paja y una manta. Puedes descansar allí y yo puedo quedarme aquí, caro...

 

-O puedo cuidarlo yo mientras vosotros descansáis. Hoy me he ganado el sueldo de un mes y lo hare encantada.

 

Leonardo y Girolamo dieron un respingo al oír la voz de la mujer. Ambos se habían olvidado por completo de ella y ella sonrió a modo de disculpa por haberlos asustado.

 

-Por cierto... Me llamo Luca... Luca Gianni.


	37. Hecate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandro en su delirio piensa que Luca es la diosa Hecate que ha venido para llevarselo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> para variar...un poco de sexo. jajajajajaja

 

CAPITULO XXXVII

  
Luca vio como Leonardo y el conde se alejaban hacia la otra parte del taller abrazados y con un suspiro se soltó las cintas del corsé y los cabellos, para estar más cómoda.

Luego con delicadeza se sentó en la cama, al lado de Sandro y retiro con cuidado la manta que lo cubría para evaluar sus heridas.

  
Girolamo y Leonardo habían hecho un buen trabajo limpiando y curando las lesiones del artista pero un simple vistazo le basto para saber que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a curar su entrada y su sexo y apretó los labios, pensando que no podía dejarlo así.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se levantó de nuevo y tras llenar un caldero pequeño con agua fría, cogió un trapo y volvió a su lado, apartándole los cabellos para observar su rostro.

De no ser por los golpes y cortes, el rostro de Sandro era un rostro hermoso, con unos rasgos delicados pero bien delineados y Luca se inclinó sobre él, posando sus labios con delicadeza sobre la frente perlada de sudor.

 

Sandro gimió en sueños y ella suspiro, acariciando sus hermosos rizos para calmarlo.

  
-Shhhhhh... Ahora voy a curarte, Va a doler. Lo sé por experiencia, pero si no lo hago, sangraras y eso no sería bueno.

  
Susurro la mujer sacando una pequeña caja de latón de dentro de su corpiño. Dentro había un ungüento que ella misma había preparado para curar las lesiones que a veces algunos de sus clientes le infringían, y tras lavar con mucho cuidado la entrada de Botticelli, unto sus dedos en la crema y la aplico lentamente, primero por fuera y luego por el interior, haciendo que el pintor soltara un jadeo.

  
-Lo sé...Lo sé...Tranquilo frumoasa mea...El dolor y el escozor pasaran en unos minutos.

  
Botticelli abrió los ojos y el aire se atascó en su garganta al ver el bello rostro que se cernía sobre el suyo. Un rostro pálido como la luz de la luna rodeada de una preciosa melena de preciosos y rebeldes rizos de color azabache.

  
Sin titubear, Luca siguió esparciendo el ungüento y el dedo delicado que masajeaba su dolorida entrada hizo que Sandro gimiera, mordiéndose el labio, y apretó las sabanas de su cama entre sus manos, cuando ella siguió esparciendo el ungüento lenta y cuidadosamente.

  
Las manos de ella eran suaves y aunque sentía dolor, envuelto por la bruma del opio, soltó la sabana y la acerco a la cara de la muchacha, posándola en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente y enrosco con delicadeza uno de esos rizos rebeldes entre sus dedos y tras humedecerse los labios, le hablo, con la voz todavía enronquecida por sus cuerdas vocales dañadas.

  
-¿Eres un ángel?

  
Pregunto Botticelli deslizando de dedo índice por la curva de la mandíbula de la chica y ella negó, sonriendo.

  
-No soy un ángel...

  
Sandro cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio cuando ella toco un punto sensible dentro de su cuerpo y Luca lo miro con curiosidad al oír el jadeo ahogado que salía de la garganta del artista.

  
-¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

  
Pregunto preocupada quitando su dedo del interior del cuerpo de Sandro y el negó, tirando de la manta para cubrirse.

  
\- El dolor... El dolor no es nada.... Pero si debes de ser un ángel...Un ángel caído que ha venido para tentarme.... O un súcubo....

  
El rostro de la muchacha se ilumino con una sonrisa y Sandro sintió como la boca de su estómago se encogía, con una extraña sensación que no sentía desde hacía más de tres años.

 

-Estas desvariando, Botticelli.... Déjame que te baje esa fiebre, bello.

  
Luca se rio y toco la frente de Sandro, comprobando que estaba ardiendo y se levantó a cambiar el agua del pequeño caldero por una limpia, y volviendo de nuevo a su lado, mojo los trapos en el agua y se los puso a modo de compresas en la frente para intentar bajar su temperatura.

  
Tiro de la manta a la que él se aferraba con fuerza y después de un pequeño forcejeo consiguió quitársela de las manos y ahogo una exclamación al comprobar que el pintor tenía una considerable erección.

  
-No pasa nada.... No tienes de que avergonzarte. Es una reacción normal. Todo tu cuerpo arde por la fiebre... Relájate y déjame que te cure...

  
Sandro abrió los ojos como platos al ver como ella cogía un poco más del ungüento de la caja y se lo esparcía en las manos y lo rodeaba con una de ellas, masajeándolo suavemente.

  
Luca extendió un poco de ungüento por la erección inflamada del pintor y el arqueo las caderas a modo de respuesta, Mordiéndose los labios heridos.

  
-Hécate...Eres Hécate... Bella criatura de la noche...

  
Gimo Sandro cuando ella empezó a extender el ungüento lentamente.

  
-Deja de decir tonterías, solo te esto curando... Da Vinci te ha dado leche de amapola y estas desvariando.

  
Susurro ella con una sonrisa pero no podía dejar de notar como la erección crecía en su mano y el corazón empezó a latirle deprisa.

  
-Bésame, Por favor... bella Hécate... No me importa ir al tártaro si eres tu quien me lleve en una ola de placer abrazado entre tus alas negras.

  
\- Sandro, por favor... Solo estoy intentando cu...

  
Replico Luca pero para su sorpresa, Botticelli logro incorporarse y una de sus manos aferro el corsé de Luca, arrastrándola contra él, y sin mediar palabra la beso, jadeando contra su aliento.

  
Sandro se abrió paso en los labios de Luca y ella gimió al notar como la lengua húmeda del artista acariciaba la suya.

  
Sandro gimió, y su boca se abrió para respirar el aliento cálido de esa preciosa muchacha y cuando la húmeda lengua de ella toco la suya, un nudo se formó en su garganta y sus dedos se hundieron en la espesa mata de pelo negro que rodeaba el bello rostro de la chica y la beso con pasión, gimiendo contra su aliento.

 

Con la mano que aferraba el corsé, tiro de las cintas para abrirlo del todo y así poder tener acceso a sus pechos y cuando sus dedos rozaron uno de los pezones de la mujer, Luca se arqueo contra él, sin dejar de acariciarlo con su mano, y gracias al ungüento, las caricias delicadas se habían vuelto más rápidas y ella apretó sus dedos en torno a él, sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba en su mano.

  
Sandro la besaba desesperado, a la vez que molía sus caderas contra la mano que lo acunaba y en pocos minutos un jadeo ronco salió de su garganta, cuando sintió como sus testículos se tensaban y su erección vertía el resultado de su placer en esos dedos maravillosos.

  
Botticelli sintió como si la misma muerte se lo estuviera llevando y sonrió contra los labios de la muchacha, balbuceando palabras incoherentes.

  
Luca acaricio sus rizos y sonrió también al entender que él le estaba dando las gracias.

  
\- Esti binevenit, frumoasa mea.

  
Susurro ella en su idioma materno ayudándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

  
-Eres hermosa bella Hécate...

  
Sandro cerró los ojos y cayo de nuevo en la inconsciencia, y ella acaricio sus preciosos rizos rubios, sintiendo un nudo extraño en el pecho.

  
\- Nunca creí que pudiera correrse entre los brazos de otra mujer que no fuera esa arpía de Simonetta Vespucci....

  
Luca se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Leonardo y por instinto se cubrió el pecho desnudo con las manos y sintió como el rubor teñía sus mejillas.

  
-Yo...

  
-No...No me digas nada.... No quiero saberlo, pero no te hagas ilusiones, mujer... Cuando despierte pensará que ha sido un sueño, y si alguna vez se entera de que no ha sido así, créeme que lo que ha hecho hoy no será nada en comparación con lo que hará la próxima vez. Desde la muerte de Simonetta el juro no volver a tocar a ninguna mujer. Solo se fijaría en ti si fueras un muchacho...

  
Leonardo sonrió, mirándola con algo parecido a la pena y negó con la cabeza.

  
-Es un alma atormentada... Y no quiere dejar de serlo, porque no quiere traicionar el recuerdo de Netta. Lo mejor será que te marches antes de que recupere la consciencia... Por tu bien y por el suyo.

  
Leonardo miro como los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas y bajo la vista al suelo. No era su intención herirla, pero ella debía saber la verdad.  
Sus dedos empezaron a moverse en su tic característico, mientras miraba a Luca. Sin perder el tiempo cogió un trozo de papel y uno de los lápices de Botticelli y bosquejo un dibujo.

  
\- Nunca se acercara a ti si te ve como una mujer... Pero si quieres, fetiță yo puedo ayudarte a que te quedes con el... ¿te apetece convertirte en chico?

  
Dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrándole el dibujo que acababa de hacer.

 


	38. Conozco esa sonrisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo le cuenta sus planes a Girolmo despues de hacer el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otr escena hot de los amantes Leonrdo y Girolamo

 

CAPITULO XXXVIII

  
Leonardo le dio instrucciones a Luca de que si Sandro volvía a despertarse, le suministrara otra dosis de leche de amapola y la chica asintió, recostándose encogida a los pies de la cama.

  
-Y recuerda...No debe verte. Debe creer que has sido un sueño provocado por las drogas. Es imprescindible que lo crea para que nuestro plan funcione.

  
Dijo Leonardo sonriendo mientras la idea empezaba a dibujarse en su mente.

  
-Pero, señor... No creo que funcione....

  
Luca no estaba muy convencida de que el plan de Leonardo fuera a resultar, pero con un gesto Da Vinci la hizo callar.

  
-Muchacha... En peores intrincados me he visto y mis planes nunca fallan. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a descañar un rato...Mañana va a ser un día duro, y todos necesitamos dormir.

 

Sonriendo, Leonardo cogió algo de la bolsa que había traído con las cosas de Sofía y volvió a la otra parte del taller, donde Girolamo lo esperaba tumbado sobre la improvisada cama de paja mirando uno de los cuadernos de Sandro y levanto la vista cuando vio a Leonardo aparecer con la botella de aceite y sonrio.

  
-Nuestro amigo comun no tiene malas ideas, pero tiene cierta obsesion con esa tal Simonetta... Esta por todas partes...

  
Girolamo dejo el cuaderno a un lado y vio como su artista seguia sonriendo y eso desperto su curiosidad.

  
\- Conozco esa sonrisa... ¿Que estas tramando, caro?

  
Pregunto mirando con picardía como Leonardo se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba caer al suelo.

  
El artista se tumbó a su lado y paseo su mano sobre los músculos de su estómago a la vez que se inclinaba sobre la cara de su amante y mordía su barbilla en un gesto travieso.

  
-Algo que te dire mas tarde... pero antes tengo que contarte algo.... ¡No te lo vas a creer! Luca estaba masturbando a Sandro cuando he llegado.

  
Riario levanto una ceja sorprendido y acaricio la espalda desnuda de su artista, clavándole los dedos cuando el empezó a tirar de las cintas de su pantalón.

  
\- ¿Enserio? Creía que el solo andaba con muchachos después de lo de Simo.... Oh... joder, Leo...

  
Riario echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como la mano de Leonardo se colaba en sus pantalones y acogía su excitado miembro en su mano.

  
-Parece ser una chica con muchos talentos...

  
Jadeo Leonardo subiendo sus besos hasta la boca de Girolamo, y gimiendo contra su aliento.

  
-Pero ahora no me interesa hablar de ella...Ni de Sandro... te quiero a ti... jadeando mi nombre.

  
Susurro Da Vinci tirando del pantalón de su amante con su mano libre y tras unos minutos que a ambos les parecieron siglos, ambos estaban desnudos, acariciándose y besándose.

  
Con un movimiento ágil, Girolamo logro ponerse encima de Leonardo y se mordió el labio, a la vez que se inclinaba sobre él.

  
-Esta vez quiero ser yo quien reciba tus atenciones, Artista...

  
Susurro Riario con voz ronca, mordiendo la garganta expuesta de su amante y Leonardo ahogo un grito, al sentir como los dientes de su amado se clavaban en su carne.

Sus manos bajaron por la espalda del conde, marcando con sus uñas caminos en su piel hasta llegar a las nalgas duras de Girolamo.

Sus dedos se clavaron en esa carne dura, amasándola y se arqueo hacia arriba, sintiendo como su erección rozaba el estómago de su conde.

  
Los labios de Girolamo siguieron bajando, mordiendo y lamiendo los pectorales de da Vinci y el volvió a gemir, arqueándose una vez más cuando Girolamo atrapo uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes.

El conde se deleitó un rato, lamiendo y mordiendo de una tetilla a otra hasta que decidió proseguir su camino de besos a lo largo de la fina línea de vello que lo llevaba directamente hacia la erección de su amante.

  
Posando sus manos en los huesos de las caderas de Leonardo, tanteo con su lengua el glande perlado de líquido pre seminal y alzo sus enormes ojos oscuros hacia los del artista, segundos antes de acogerlo por completo en su boca.

  
Leonardo apretó las sabanas, intentando no gritar para no llamar la atención ni de Luca ni de Sandro y cuando los dientes de Riario apretaron su sexo, se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, mordiéndola con fuerza para ahogar un grito de puro placer.

  
La boca de Girolamo era cálida, sus labios suaves y el roce de su barba no hacía más que incrementar el placer de Leonardo, llevándolo casi al límite.

Cuando el conde noto como su artista iba a correrse, dejo de acariciar su saco y apretó la base, retrasando la eyaculación y tras una última chupada, subió hasta los labios de Leonardo, lamiéndolos con su lengua y el maestro probo su propio sabor directamente de los labios de su amante.

  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, Leonardo unto sus dedos en el aceite de lavanda que había cogido de entre las cosas de Sofía y sin perder ni un solo segundo, preparo a Girolamo para que pudiera acogerlo.

  
A su vez, Girolamo esparció el aceite por la erección de Leonardo y cuando la sintió resbaladiza entre sus dedos lo miro directamente a los ojos y colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, deslizo lentamente el miembro de Leonardo dentro de su cuerpo.

  
Ambos gimieron y Girolamo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirse completamente lleno y Leonardo deseo poder capturar en papel la expresión de éxtasis que se reflejaba en la cara de su amante cuando despacio ambos empezaron a moverse.

  
Cada vez se deslizaba en su interior con mas facilidad, y sonrió mirándolo casi con devoción al saber que él era el único que alguna vez había conseguido eso de Girolamo, que subía y bajaba sobre su erección, cabalgándolo cada vez más deprisa.

  
-Artista.... Oh....dios mío Leonardo... Más deprisa...

  
Leonardo se incorporó, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura y jadeando contra su cálido aliento y con un giro rápido, logro tumbarlo de espaldas y alzándose sobre las palmas de sus manos, molió sus caderas contra las de su conde.

Girolamo estaba totalmente expuesto, con ambas piernas enganchadas a los antebrazos de Da Vinci y Leonardo lo miro con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

  
\- Quiero ver como terminas para mí, vita mía... Quiero ver cómo te corres para poder lamerlo de tu cuerpo.

  
Girolamo entendió y rodeando su erección en su mano empezó a masturbarse al mismo compas que le marcaban las fuertes embestidas del artista y cuando sintió como Leonardo se tensaba sobre él, creciendo en su interior, el resultado de su placer mojo su estómago, y Leonardo se apresuró a salir de él, para poder verter el resultado del suyo junto con el de su amante y luego casi con desesperación, se dobló sobre sí mismo, lamiendo el estómago de Girolamo.

  
El sabor almizclado de ambos, casi enloqueció al maestro y Riario hundió sus largos dedos en la melena despeinada de Leonardo, girando los ojos en blanco, creyendo que se iba a desmayar de puro placer.

  
Poco rato después, ambos descansaban abrazados, el uno junto al otro, y Riario sonrió, apartando un mechón que caía sobre los ojos de su amante.

  
-No creí que tu depravación pudiera ser más creativa, pero está claro que me equivocaba...

  
Sonrió totalmente relajado y Leonardo parpadeo pesadamente, mirándolo con amor.

  
-Contigo mi depravación no tiene límites, amore mío... Ahora descansemos. Dentro de un rato tenemos que hacer desaparecer a Luca....

  
Riario abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro como si de repente se hubiera vuelto verde.

  
-¿Hacerla desaparecer? Es solo una pobre prostituta, Leonardo...No podemos matarla.

  
Leonardo estallo en risas y negó con la cabeza.

  
-Me refiero a que vamos a hacer desaparecer a la Luca mujer, y que mañana, Sandro conocerá a nuestro nuevo aprendiz... Vamos a ayudarla a convertirse en chico para que pueda quedarse a su lado.

  
Riario abrió la boca para decir algo pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quedado sin palabras.


	39. No soy Hecate,ni tampoco una diosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandro se despierta y piensa que Luca es la diosa de los Infiernos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por no actualizar antes,pero he tenido problemas con el notebook. Lo siento. :(

**CAPITULO XXXIX**  
  
  
Al despertar Leonardo se puso los pantalones y tras besar la frente de Girolamo se acercó a la otra parte del taller, encontrando a Luca acurrucada y brazada a las piernas de Sandro, que dormía exhausto después de una mala noche.   
  
  
Con cuidado de no despertar al artista, se inclinó sobre la chica y la sacudió un poco, y ella abrió los ojos de repente, pegando un salto.  
  
  
-Tranquila...Soy yo, Leonardo.  
  
  
Luca se froto los ojos y desperezándose se sentó al borde de la cama, acariciando la pierna de Sandro.  
  
  
\- Creí que eras el...Se despertó en plena noche y tuve que darle más leche de amapola. Deliraba y llamaba a Netta, pero también...También me llamaba a mí...  
  
  
Luca se ruborizo y se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Sandro y Leonardo sonrió al verla vestida con una de las camisas del pintor, que le llegaba hasta casi por las rodillas.   
  
  
\- ¿A ti?  
  
  
Pregunto con curiosidad el artista, mirándola divertido.   
  
  
Ella enrojeció aún más y negó con la cabeza.  
  
  
-Bueno, a mí no...Está convencido de que soy un súcubo y que me llamo Hécate y que he venido para llevármelo al infierno...   
  
  
Leonado se rio y le aparto el pelo desordenado de la cara, para ver que podía hacer para que pareciera menos femenina.   
  
  
No era la típica mujer florentina, con busto y caderas generosas y vientre redondeado. A decir verdad, estaba bastante delgada para los cánones de la época y sonrió, pensando que su plan quizás si diera resultado.   
Su mezcla de genes la convertían en una belleza exótica, y tuvo deseos de pintarla, pero cogiéndola de los hombros la miro de arriba abajo.  
  
  
-Vas a ser un chico muy guapo... Pero primero necesito vendas, pelo de cabra, o semejante, y que sea de un tono lo más parecido al tuyo pero también necesito  ropa de tu talla, porque ni la mía, ni la de Girolamo te sirve y es más que evidente que la de Sandro tampoco. Quizás Zo y mi hermana puedan ayudarte a conseguirte algo.  
¿Recuerdas dónde está mi casa?   
  
  
Luca asintió con entusiasmo, pero en ese momento Sandro se revolvió gimiendo y echando de menos el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo y Luca corrió a su lado, sentándose junto a él y frotándole las piernas.  
  
  
-Hécate... no me dejes morir solo...   
  
  
Jadeo  el pintor con el aliento contenido y la voz ronca.   
  
  
-Tranquilo, frumosa mea.... Estoy aquí... No me voy a ir a ninguna parte...   
  
  
Leonardo tosió, carraspeando para llamar la atención de la chica y ella se giró.  
  
  
-Tiene frio y sed. ¿No le oyes la voz? Trae agua, ya que no creo que seas tú quien quiera meterse en la cama para darle calor y cuidarlo.  
  
  
Susurro mirando a Leonardo con sus ojos claros semi cerrados y el artista giro los ojos en blanco.  
  
  
-Está bien... Ya voy.... ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres un poco mandona?   
  
  
Leonardo lleno una jarra con agua fresca y le tendió un vaso a Luca para que pudiera dárselo a Sandro y sonrió al ver los dulces cuidados que le prodigaba la chica.   
  
  
\- Girolamo y yo iremos a buscar lo que necesitamos. Tu mantenlo drogado por si vuelve a despertarse que siga creyendo que eres Hécate el súcubo, y haz lo que sea necesario para que él lo siga creyendo.   
  
  
Leonardo no pudo aguantar más la risa y se mordió el dorso de la mano a ver como la chica subía de nuevo a la cama y se acurrucaba junto al cuerpo de Sandro, susurrándole palabras en rumano que Leonardo no lograba entender y suspiro, dejándolos solos para ir a despertar a su amante, que dormía en el otro lado del taller, agotado tras una intensa noche llena de emociones.   
  
  
Tras un rato, Leonardo y Girolamo salieron, rehusando coger la bolsa llena de monedas que Luca quería devolverles y ella suspiro, colocándose de frente junto al pintor.   
Durante la noche había decidido recogerle el pelo hacia atrás, para evitar que se le metiera en las heridas y ahora observaba su bello rostro casi con devoción.  
  
  
Los moratones seguían estando ahí, pero la hinchazón se había reducido y mordiéndose el labio, aparto la manta para observar el resto de su cuerpo.  
  
  
Su piel era un mapa de mordiscos, arañazos y moratones, pero la inflamación de su verga había remitido y sonrió contenta al ver que su ungüento había dado resultado.  
  
  
\- Ești frumoasă, dragă.....   
  
  
Susurro ella en su idioma materno, acariciando los marcados músculos del abdomen del pintor con delicadeza, y el gimió, abriendo los ojos.   
  
  
-Hécate...Mi diosa...   
  
  
Suspiro cerrando los ojos cuando la mano de ella subió por su pecho hasta su rostro, acunándolo.   
  
  
Estaban frente con frente y ella negó, sonriéndole.  
  
  
-No soy Hécate... Ni tampoco una diosa...pero si quieres que lo sea tienes que beberte esto, te hará bien.  
  
  
Dijo ella tendiéndole un pequeño frasco que contenía leche de amapola diluida en agua.   
  
  
-Lo hare a cambio de un beso, hermosa Hécate...   
  
  
Murmuro Sandro acariciando con sus dedos la curva de su cadera y ella gimió, rodeando su muslo con su pierna por puro instinto.   
  
  
Debajo de la enorme camisa de algodón abierta, ella no llevaba nada más, y los ojos del pintor se pasearon por su cuerpo, y se mojó los labios heridos con la lengua, preguntándose que sentiría al posarlos en esos maravillosos y pequeños pechos de piel pálida.   
Desde la última vez que había estado con Netta, él no había vuelto a tocar a una mujer, porque no quería traicionar su recuerdo, pero ahora, frente a esa belleza exótica de pelo oscuro sintió que su deseo se inflamaba, queriendo hacerla suya.  
  
  
-No soy Hécate, pero prometo dártelo si eres buen chico y te bebes esto.   
  
  
Sandro asintió, e incorporándose un poco sobre uno de sus codos, cogió la botellita de cristal que ella le tendía y bebió, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor amargo de la leche de amapola.  
  
  
Ella volvió a sonreír e inclinándose sobre él, poso sus labios en su frente, dándole un ligero beso.   
  
  
-Aquí está tu beso, frumoasă mea...  
  
  
Dijo separándose de el con una sonrisa y el negó con la cabeza y a la vez que sus manos levantaban la camisa, la atrajo hacia él, pegándola a su pecho.  
  
  
-Ese no es el beso que deseo, mi hermosa diosa de las tinieblas...   
  
  
Los labios de Sandro buscaron los de la chica y su lengua los rozo, casi con miedo. Luca gimió al sentir como la boca del pintor saqueaba la suya y casi por inercia, se arqueo contra él, sintiendo como la erección del hombre, se aplastaba contra su estómago, caliente, húmeda y palpitante.  
  
  
La mano de Sandro se coló bajo su camisa, acunando en su mano uno de sus pechos y gimió contra el aliento cálido de esa preciosa muchacha, deseándola como hacía tiempo que no deseaba a nadie.   
  
  
A lo primero, Luca accedió a sus caricias, acariciando sus anchos hombros, pero recordando que Girolamo y Leonardo podían volver en cualquier momento, llevo algo de cordura a su atribulada mente.   
  
  
\- No.... Sandro...Esto no está bien... Tú estás drogado y yo no soy quien tú crees...   
  
  
Murmuro ella echándose hacia atrás, pero a pesar de estar herido y medio  drogado, el seguía siendo fuerte y con un solo movimiento la tuvo tumbada sobre su espalda, con la camisa arremangada y ella atrapada  y debajo de su enorme cuerpo.   
  
  
\- Eres una diosa... La hermosa diosa de los infiernos.... Estas aquí para llevarme y quiero ir contigo...No puedo soportar viviendo una vida sin mí Netta, pero gustoso me iré contigo al Tártaro, mi bella Hécate.  
Pintare tu rostro mil veces.... Y mil veces moriré si con ello consigo que me lleves al infierno envuelto en tus alas negras, diosa...   
  
  
Era obvio que Sandro seguía delirando pero cuando volvió a besarla y su mano se coló entre sus cuerpos, acariciando su humedad, ella dejo de pensar...Le daba igual que pensara que era Hécate, un Súcubo o el fantasma de la propia Netta si de esa manera podía tenerlo.   
  
  
Sandro volvió a besarla, bajando su mano por el costado de su cuerpo y ella se arqueo, cuando uno de los dedos del pintor se coló en su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir contra sus labios.   
  
  
Ella le rodeo las caderas con sus muslos, posando sus manos en sus hombros  intentando no hacerle daño, pero no había un lugar de su piel que estuviera libre de marcas y heridas a medio cicatrizar y tuvo miedo de hacerle más daño.  
  
  
\- No...Sandro... Espera... Puedo hacerte daño...   
  
  
Gimió contra sus labios, a la vez que lo empujaba con sus pequeñas manos.  
  
  
Sandro sonrió, mirándola con los ojos nublados por el deseo y las drogas y negó contra sus labios.  
  
  
-El dolor no me importa... Solo quiero estar contigo antes de que me lleves....  
  
  
El pintor dirigió su excitado miembro a su entrada, frotando su glande inflamado entre sus labios y ella gimió, cuando sintió como empujaba lentamente, abriéndose paso en su sexo.  
  
  
En ese mismo momento oyeron las risas de Leonardo y de Girolamo y ella se incorporó a toda prisa, haciendo que Sandro cayera hacia atrás y se apresuró a bajarse la camisa.   
  
  
\- No sabes lo que siento esto... Sandro, de verdad...  
  
  
Dijo ella agarrando una jarra con firmeza y Sandro la miro confuso sin comprender.   
  
  
-¿Qué es lo que sientes hermosa Heca....?  
  
  
-Esto...   
  
  
Luca golpeo con fuerza a  Sandro con la jara, el cual cayo inconsciente de bruces sobre la cama justo cuando Girolamo y Leonardo entraban cargados con fardos.   
  
  
Leonardo abrió la boca para decir algo y ella escondió con rapidez la jarra de latón a su espalda, disculpándose con una sonrisa.   
  
  
Girolamo soltó el fardo y corrió junto a la cama, tomándole el pulso al pintor que estaba inconsciente y dio gracias a que la chica apenas tuviera fuerza, porque con semejante golpe en plena nuca, Sandro podría haber muerto.   
  
  
-¡¡¡Joder!! Pues menos mal que solo tenía que cuidarlo....   
  
  
Murmuro palpando el chichón que empezaba a formarse en la cabeza del pintor.   
  


 


	40. El joven aprendiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo y Girolamo visten Luca de chico,pero ella no parece estar muy convencida por la idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se cuando podre actualizar otra vez debidoalos problemas conmi portatil.  
> Si quereis leer mas podeis visitar el blog. >>>> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es

 

 **CAPITULO XL**  
  
  
Un rato después Leo y Girolamo miraban a Luca con aprobación, mientras ella se rascaba con ansias la barba postiza, hecha con pelos de un origen desconocido y pegada a su rostro con resina natural.  
Mediante vendajes, entre los dos hombres habían logrado esconder sus curvas y las ropas que habían conseguido la hacían parecer un muchacho de entre 18 y 23 años.  
  
  
Aunque en cierto modo, debido a sus rasgos delicados seguía pareciendo una chica y Leo apretó los labios, mirando a su alrededor, mientras movía los dedos en su tic característico, midiendo, pensando y calculando.  
  
  
-¡¡¡Aja!!! Ya sé lo que te falta...   
  
  
  
Sin meditarlo mucho cogió una de las medias de Sofía y enrollándola, se la metió a la mujer en la entrepierna de su pantalón, colocándola luego para que diera la impresión que ahí abajo había algo.  
  
  
El conde empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Luca lo fulmino con la mirada cruzando los brazos sobre la casaca de cuero.  
  
  
\- No creo que de resultado.... Se va a dar cuenta.  
  
  
Murmuro ella malhumorada y mirando a los dos amantes con ansias asesinas.  
  
  
-Si no le dejas que toque, no se dará cuenta. Tú haznos caso. Además Girolamo mi hermana y yo podemos trabajar aquí, y esa es la excusa perfecta para hacerte pasar por nuestro aprendiz... Uno al que yo no puedo acoger bajo mi tutela porque estoy demasiado atareado con el encargo de Inocencio, y entonces Sandro no tendrá más remedio que quedarse contigo.   
  
  
Luca lo medito un momento y en la otra parte del taller oyeron gemir a Sandro que intentaba incorporarse.  
Leonardo cogió a Luca de los hombros y sin pensárselo dos veces la empujo a la vista del pintor y Sandro frunció el ceño al verla.  
  
  
-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Hécate?   
  
  
Pregunto confuso palpándose el chichón de la cabeza.   
  
  
Luca se quedó petrificada y no supo que decir, pero Leonardo hecho mano de su verborrea y de su ingenio y se acercó a su amigo, instándolo a que volviera a tumbarse.  
  
  
\- No hay ninguna Hécate Sandro... Anoche tuviste mucha fiebre y estuviste delirando, y tanto a mi como a Girolamo nos querías meter mano, delirando no sé qué sobre la diosa del Tártaro, por lo que tuve que drogarte y el conde y yo hicimos turnos para cuidarte, pero tú te empeñaste en que la diosa de los infiernos había venido a por ti y no veas lo difícil de controlar que eres cuando se te mete algo en esa cabezota que tienes.... menos mal que conseguimos que te durmieras de nuevo... Por cierto te presento a Luca. Es uno de mis nuevos aprendices y va a ayudarnos con lo del sudario. Ya que no podemos moverte a ti hemos decidido movemos nosotros. En un rato Zo y mi hermana llegaran con los materiales que nos faltan.   
  
  
Sandro miraba confuso a Luca y a pesar de que algo no terminaba de cuadrar en ese muchacho, acepto las palabras de Da Vinci, dejándose caer de nuevo contra los almohadones de la cama.   
  
  
-Me hubiera gustado que ella fuera real...Sentía paz entre sus brazos.  
  
  
Murmuro el pintor tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo y Leonardo tuvo que darse la vuelta para que Sandro no viera que estaba intentando controlar la risa.  
  
  
\- Sentías paz porque Leonardo te dio leche de amapola y curo tus heridas con beleño y belladona. En resumen... Ibas tan drogado que no sabías lo que decías.   
  
  
Girolamo se acercó a su cama y palpo con sus dedos el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.  
  
  
-¿Te duele?   
  
  
Sandro asintió, haciendo una mueca.  
  
  
-Un poco, pero no recuerdo haberme golpeado la cabeza....  
  
  
Dijo en tono confuso y dejando que Riario le pusiera una crema entre el pelo.  
  
  
\- Fue por mi culpa... Al tumbarte en la cama te di sin querer contra el cabezal. ¿Sabes que pesas una tonelada para parecer tan delgado?   
  
  
Leonardo seguía aguantándose la risa y Luca seguía petrificada, sin saber hacia a donde mirar y ambos dieron gracias al cielo cuando oyeron la voz de Zoroastro y de Sofía en el exterior del estudio.  
  
  
  
  
Rato después, entre todos construían la estructura de una Cámara oscura mientras Sandro los miraba trabajar desde su cama y sonrió al ver que el muchacho joven se sentía un poco desconcertado cuando Leonardo le pidió las sales de mercurio para fabricar las bengalas.   
  
  
-Están en ese bote de ahí. El de cerámica.   
  
  
Le dijo el pintor a Luca y ella asintió, bajando la vista al suelo.  
  
  
Sandro la miro, y sin saber por qué tuvo deseos de que ese joven y bello muchacho le hiciera compañía un rato.   
  
  
\- Y chico....cuando termines con eso. ¿Puedes traerme un poco de agua? me muero de sed y me siento totalmente inútil tumbado aquí sin poder hacer nada.   
  
  
Luca asintió, pasándole los tubos metálicos y las sales de mercurio a Sofía y a Zo y con una disculpa fue a llevarle agua a Sandro.   
  
  
El la acepto de buen grado y se incorporó en la cama, apoyándose contra los almohadones.  
  
  
-No sabía que Leonardo siguiera aceptando alumnos.... ¿hace mucho que trabajas para él?   
  
  
Luca negó con la cabeza, mirándose los pies.  
  
  
Sandro, confuso, inclino la cabeza, intentando mirar su rostro y sonrió al ver como el rubor se extendía por encima del vello facial del muchacho.  
  
  
-No muerdo, chico. Puedes hablar conmigo.   
  
  
Luca levanto su vista, fijando sus enormes ojos azules en el pintor y Botticelli sintió como el aire se atascaba en su garganta.  
  
  
A él no le llamaban la atención los hombres, pero había algo en la mirada de ese chico que lo hizo desearlo y lamiéndose los labios heridos, lo insto a que se sentara a su lado.  
  
  
Luca cogió el vaso que le tendía y con cuidado se sentó al borde de la cama, no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. En la otra parte del taller se oían las risas de Sofía, de Zoroastro y de Girolamo, mientras Da Vinci maldecía, intentando tensar el sudario impregnado en los materiales necesarios para que la imagen quedara plasmada en el lienzo.   
  
  
-Creo que tendría que ir a ayudar al maestro.   
  
  
Murmuro Luca con voz ronca, intentando que no se notara que no era un chico.  
  
  
Sandro cogió su mano y negó con la cabeza.  
  
  
-No te preocupes... Él siempre es así... Le gusta farfullar mientras trabaja, pero no es la primera vez que usa esa técnica y con la ayuda de su hermana sabrá desenvolverse perfectamente.   
  
  
Luca volvió a sentarse, nerviosa por sentir a Botticelli acunando su mano entre las suyas.  
  
  
\- Lo cierto es que hoy es el primer día que lo veo trabajar. ¿Que se supone que está haciendo?   
  
  
Sandro se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.  
  
  
-No estoy muy seguro, pero debe de ser otro de sus inventos descabellados. Quiere plasmar la imagen de un Cristo redentor en ese lienzo, pero sin que parezca pintada, y la única manera de hacerlo es usando la técnica de la cámara oscura.   
  
  
Luca no tenía ni idea de lo que era esa técnica, pero asintió como si realmente lo supiera.   
  
  
-Pues casi podrían usarte a ti como modelo... Tienes la espalda llena de latigazos.   
  
  
Sandro abrió los ojos y fue como si una luz se iluminara en su cabeza y con un silbido llamo la atención de Leonardo, quien dejo de maldecir y se giró a mirarlo.  
  
  
-Más te vale que me hayas interrumpido por una buena causa o juro que pienso estrangularte con esa maldita cosa.   
  
  
Dijo señalando la tela  de dos metros.   
  
  
\- ¿Por qué no usas mi espalda para la parte posterior del lienzo?   
  
  
Murmuro Botticelli no muy seguro y todos se giraron a mirarle.  
  
  
\- Estoy lleno de heridas, y creo que podría funcionar....   
  
  
Leonardo lanzo un grito de júbilo y con dos grandes zancadas se plantó ante Sandro, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y plantándole un beso en la frente.  
  
  
\- Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido en años, Botticelli...   
  
  
Girolamo sonrió y se acercó a ellos.  
  
  
-Pues si me dejas que te lleve podemos empezar...Las bengalas y la cámara están listas.   
  
  
Sonrió el conde mirándolos a todos.   
  
  



	41. Una llegada inesperada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia se pone de parto y ante los nervios de todos Luca debe ayudar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdon por no poder actualizar en tanto tiempo,. Tenia el portatil roto y me ha sido imposible actualizar antes.   
> Lo siento.  
> Si quereis leer mas en el blog hay mas capitulos y una nueva historia. Teneis opciones de traductor automatico alli tambien.

 

 **CAPITULO XLI**  
  
  
Un par de días más tarde, Leonardo, Girolamo y los demás habían conseguido plasmar en el lienzo la parte trasera del cuerpo de Sandro y aunque tenue, no estaba mal del todo. Era como mirar un cuadro pintado al revés, solo que no se habían usado ningún tipo de pinturas.   
  
  
Leonardo se desperezo, levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, y miro como Sofía descansaba recostada sobre el pecho de Zo, haciendo muecas de dolor de vez en cuando y el maestro se levantó andando hacia su hermana.  
  
  
-¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres que llame al físico?   
  
  
Pregunto Leonardo preocupado acariciando la frente se Sofía y ella negó con una sonrisa.   
  
  
  
-Creo que él bebe se está colocando para salir. Siento como si estuviera empujándome por dentro, queriendo darse la vuelta.  
  
  
Susurro la chica ahogando una exclamación de dolor y Leonardo levanto los ojos preocupado hacia Zoroastro.  
  
  
-Déjame ver, a ver si puedo hacer algo para que te sientas más cómoda.  
  
  
Leonardo se sentó en cuclillas frente a su hermana y con sus manos abiertas le palpo el vientre, intentando encontrar la cabeza del bebe.   
Podía tocar la curva de sus nalgas, sus piernas encogidas y un poco más arriba la placenta de la cual se alimentaba, pero la cabeza y los hombros no los encontraban por ningún sitio y abrió los ojos asustado.  
  
  
-Sofía... No se está colocando... Ya lo está. Está empujando para salir.  
  
  
Como si esas palabras fueran un detonante, la chica lanzo un grito agudo y apretó las manos de Zoroastro y Leonardo se levantó de un salto, buscando a Girolamo, a Luca y a Sandro con la mirada.  
  
  
-Chicos... Necesito que alguno vaya a por el físico... creo que en breve voy a ser tío....  
  
  
Otro grito de Sofía los hizo volverse a los cuatro y Zoroastro los miro lleno de pánico.   
  
  
-Creo que ya no hay tiempo de ir a buscar a ningún físico... Acaba de romper aguas.  
  
  
Leonardo corrió al lado de su hermana y aunque sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no se veía capaz y miro a sus amigos con tono de súplica.  
  
  
-Por favor...Yo no puedo hacerlo... Yo...Yo...   
  
  
Luca se adelantó dos pasos y quitándose la casaca y arremangándose la camisa se arrodillo ante Sofía.  
  
  
-Necesito agua caliente... Y trapos, y necesito que os calméis todos. En mi bolsa hay dos tónicos. Traedme el de la botella azul, pero el de la pequeña redonda.   
  
  
Riario salió disparado a buscar el agua, Sandro los trapos y Leonardo rebusco en la bolsa de la chica, hasta dar con el tónico que ella le había pedido y se lo tendió.  
  
  
-¿Para qué es eso? ¿Qué le estas dando?   
  
  
Pregunto asustando viendo como Luca cogía el tónico con la mano llena de sangre.  
  
  
\- Es solo una infusión calmante. Se lo que hago, maestro, déjame trabajar tranquila...  
  
  
Sofía y Zoroastro la miraron con los ojos desorbitados y Leonardo se tapó la boca, ante el error de sus palabras.  
  
  
\- Luego os lo cuento, pero por favor... Tenéis que ayudarme. Bebed un sorbo cada uno. Os ayudara a relajaros.   
  
  
Sofía volvió a gritar, apretando las manos de Zo hasta ponerlas blancas y Luca se enjuago el sudor de la frente, manchándose la cara de sangre.  
  
  
  
  
\- ¡¡¡Girolamo!!! ¡¡¡Deprisa, el agua!!   
  
  
Riario apareció cargando un caldero humeante y Sandro justo detrás le tendió los trapos.  
  
  
Todo iba muy deprisa y mientras Sofía gritaba y Luca le daba ánimos, masajeando su vientre para colocar bien al bebe y los otros tres hombres miraban espantados la escena.  
  
  
\- ¿No deberías hacer algo, caro? Es tu hermana...Y está teniendo a su bebe ahora mismo....  
  
  
Leonardo se paseaba por todo el estudio mesándose el pelo y levantándolo en desordenados picos y se giró para mirar a Botticelli y al conde.   
  
  
\- No sé qué hacer... Estoy... me siento... Bloqueado.  
  
  
Leonardo sabía perfectamente que Sofía podía morir en el parto si algo salía mal y estaba asustado y nervioso.   
  
  
Sin saber expresarse lanzo un grito y se apoyó contra la pared, dejándose caer hasta el suelo.  
  
  
-Todo va a ir bien... Parece que Luca sabe lo que hace. Ese chico es un genio...  
  
  
Lo tranquilizo el otro artista y viendo como los ojos de Leonado se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia decidió darle también un poco del tónico calmante.  
  
  
Mientras Leonardo gemía, apoyando en la pared y aferrando con fuerza las manos de Girolamo, Sofía gritaba y Luca y Zoroastro ayudaban al bebe a salir al mundo, Sandro empezó a rebuscar entre los botes que su nuevo aprendiz había estado preparando.   
  
  
Se le daban bien las hierbas, y tras encontrar otra de las botellas azules, la cogió, tendiéndosela al futuro tío.  
  
  
-Toma, bebe un poco de tónico. Te hará bien. Y no te preocupes por Sofía. Ella es fuerte y Luca sabe lo que hace.   
  
  
Leonardo bebió de la botellita alargada y cerró los ojos ante la esencia terrosa que desprendía el pachuli.  
Le pasó luego la botellita a Girolamo y a Sandro y cerró los ojos, frotándose la cara e intentando tranquilizarse.   
  
  
El conde y el pintor bebieron también y se dejaron caer al lado de Leonardo, sintiendo como la paz que el tónico les proporcionaba los iba calmando.  
  
  
Les llegaban los gritos de Sofía y las palabras de ánimo de Luca y poco rato después se oyeron un pequeño berrido de alguien muy pequeño y Leonardo abrió los ojos, levantándose de golpe.  
  
  
Corrió hacia la otra parte del taller a tiempo de ver como Luca sostenía en sus manos a un bebe gordito que chillaba a pleno pulmón y a Sofía agotada, llorando mientras Zoroastro, que lloraba también, le daba besos a su esposa.  
  
  
-Es una niña... Una niña preciosa. Leonardo... ¿Me ayudas a pinzar el cordón umbilical?   
  
  
Dijo Luca mirándolo con una sonrisa. Él bebe gritaba agitando sus pequeñas manitas y Leonardo se acercó y atando un lazo al cordón, aprovecho y corto por donde la chica le indicaba.   
  
  
Luca envolvió al sucio bebe en uno de los trapos de algodón y se lo tendió a Sofía, que lo abrazo contra su pecho llorando a lagrima tendida.   
  
  
\- Es preciosa... Una niña. Zo... tenemos una niña....  
  
  
Lloraba la chica y Leonardo se arrodillo en el suelo, contemplando a la personita acurrucada en el pecho de su hermana.   
Sintió como las manos de Riario se posaban en sus hombros y se giró, mirándolo con los ojos empañados.  
  
  
\- Somos tíos, Girolamo...   
  
  
Riario sonrió, agachándose al lado de Da Vinci y cogió sus manos entre las suyas, visiblemente emocionado y sin saber que decir y de pronto ambos pegaron un respingo, como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica y se miraron extrañados, al sentir como una ola de excitación los iba calentando por dentro, provocándoles a ambos sudores y erecciones dolorosas debido a la postura.   
  
  
-¿Qué demonios...?   
  
  
Susurro Leonardo sintiendo como se le secaba la garganta y miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Girolamo, que jadeaba también, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones.   
  
  
Luca se levantó y tras disculparse, fue a lavarse las manos y la cara y sin querer, cocho contra Sandro, disculpándose a la vez que seguía su camino.  
  
  
Sandro los miraba a todos sin saber que decir y de repente una ola de calor lo golpeo al sentir a Luca estrellarse contra su cuerpo  y contuvo un jadeo al notar como su verga se ponía dura y se agarró a uno de sus lienzos, extrañado y miro a Da Vinci y a Girolamo, que de repente se habían puesto en pie, jadeando entre sudores.   
  
  
Los recién estrenados papas no parecían darse cuenta de nada más que no fuera su bebe, pero Sandro pudo oler en el ambiente el almizcle de la excitación mezclado con todos los demás aromas.  
  
  
Leonardo y Girolamo desaparecieron con prisas, disculpándose ante Sofía y Zoroastro y él se acercó a Luca, y sin pensarlo, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz.  
Luca se puso tensa, notando perfectamente como la erección del pintor pulsaba contra la parte baja de su espalda y su boca formo una O perfecta, cuando olio la esencia del pachuli en el aliento del artista.  
  
  
-Sandro... ¿Qué tónico has cogido de mi bolsa?   
  
  
Pregunto aferrándose a la jofaina con fuerza y Sandro remoloneo, mientras su nariz seguía acariciando el cuello de la chica.  
  
  
-Uno con una botella azul alargada... Leo, Girolamo y yo hemos bebido de él y ahora me siento extraño...   
  
  
Luca sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y apretó la jofaina con más fuerza.  
Como pudo se deshizo del abrazo de Sandro y corrió hacia su bolsa, maldiciendo en su idioma materno y empezó a rebuscar entre las diversas botellitas que allí guardaba y levanto sus ojos hasta el pintor cuando el, medio atontado, le tendió el frasco del que habían bebido.  
  
  
-Oh...Por dios... Sandro, eso no era un tónico calmante....   
  
  
Susurro la chica conteniendo un gemido.  
  
  
-Pues me siento maravillosamente, ragatzo mío...   
  
  
Sandro la arrincono contra la pared, posando sus manos en la fría piedra y se agacho hacia el cuerpo de su aprendiz, y aplasto su pecho contra el del chico y sus labios bajaron de nuevo hasta la garganta expuesta del que el creía que era un muchacho y sus dientes mordisquearon los tendones de su cuello.  
  
  
-Madre santa....   
  
  
Jadeo Luca al sentir como los labios de Sandro subían hacia los suyos y perdió el hilo de lo que quería decir cuando sintió como la lengua húmeda del pintor acariciaba sus labios en una erótica caricia.   



	42. Deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos sufren los efectos del tonico de Luca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexo, sexo y mas sexo... XD

 

 **CAPITULO XLII**  
  
  
Luca sentía el cuerpo enorme y caliente de Sandro aplastado contra el suyo, y cuando el pintor metió su rodilla entre las piernas de la chica, abriéndolas para poder frotar el bulto que se había formado en su pantalón contra el de su aprendiz, la chica entro en pánico, sabiendo que Sandro iba a darse cuenta de que no era ningún chico y empezó a empujar los hombros del artista con sus manos.  
  
  
-Maestro... Maestro... Ahora no es buena idea... Sofía me necesita. Todavía debo sacar la placenta y buscar un sitio donde poder montar un camastro para ella y la criatura....  
  
  
Dijo con voz nerviosa, sintiendo que el aire se le atascaba en la garganta, pero Sandro no estaba dispuesto a ceder en su empeño y sus manos se deslizaron hasta las nalgas de la chica y las apretó con sus manos, amasándolas y sintiendo como si tuviera fuego corriendo por sus venas.   
  
  
-Que lo haga Zoroastro.... Me vuelves loco Luca... Desde el día que te vi no he podido sacarte de mi mente... Necesito sentirte, y que tú me sientas, ragatzo mío... Mi joven ángel...  
  
  
-¡¡¡Sandro, por favor!!! Sofía me necesita y él bebe también.  
  
  
Grito Luca cada vez más nerviosa, porque ella misma estaba empezando a excitarse y si le seguía el juego sabía que todo el plan que había trazado con Leonardo se iba a ir al traste.   
  
  
Sandro se apartó de ella a regañadientes, mirándola con deseo pero a la vez con algo que la chica no podía descifrar y se meso el pelo, apartándose los rizos que le caían sobre la cara.  
  
  
-Está bien... Lo siento... No sé qué me ocurre.   
  
  
Luca sonrió, inundándole ánimos al verlo tan decaído y le acaricio el brazo con delicadeza.  
  
  
-Es culpa del tónico que te has bebido... Es relajante pero a la vez afrodisiaco. Contiene una gran cantidad de una planta que crece en Las Indias. Quizás debas salir a que te dé un poco el aire, y esta noche, cuando lo tenga todo listo, hablaremos.   
  
  
Ella se mordió el labio, dejándole saber que no le había disgustado y Sandro asintió, intentando calmarse pero ver esos dientes blancos mordiendo esos labios carnosos no lo ayudaba y decidió que unas copas le vendrían estupendamente.   
  
  
\- Voy a salir... Mientras vosotros solucionáis....   
  
  
Hizo un barrido con sus manos y encogiéndose de hombros, no supo que decir y sin más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse, casi huyendo. Sabía que si se quedaba cerca de su nuevo aprendiz no podría controlarse.  
  
  
Luca lo vio salir por la puerta y sintió como se le encogía el estómago, pero no podía dejar a Sofía sola. Tenía que terminar con lo que había empezado antes de que los restos de placenta se infectaran en su interior o se desangrara por el corte peritoneal que le había practicado para poder sacar al bebe.   
  
  
Casi arrastrando los pies por la pesadumbre, cogió trapos y agua limpios y se dirigió hacia los recién estrenados padres, levantando una ceja al ver que Leonardo y Girolamo habían desaparecido y se froto la cara cansada, sabiendo que durante las próximas 12 horas, los tres hombres serian insaciables debido a su tónico.  
  
  
  
  
En otra parte del taller, Leonardo empujo con fuerza a Riario contra la pared, abriendo su camisa de un tirón y la tela se desgarro en sus manos, cosa que no le importo demasiado, dado que tenían más que suficiente como para comprar otra  y mientras las manos de Girolamo empujaban sus caderas contra las suyas, Leonardo se lanzó a besarle sin poder controlarse.  
Quería lamer cada rincón de la piel de su amante, pero sabía que no había tiempo y que tenía que volver con Sofía pero eso no parecía desanimarlo. Casi como si les fuera la vida en ello, la boca de Leonardo gimió contra el aliento caliente de su conde y tras recorrer cada centímetro de su boca con su lengua bajo sus besos por su cuello, mordiendo con fuerza la garganta expuesta de Girolamo y el conde ahogo un grito, clavándole los dedos en la espalda.   
Leonardo siguió bajando por su pecho, y tiro de las anillas que decoraban las tetillas de su amante con sus dientes y con prisas sus manos abrieron el pantalón de su némesis, haciendo saltar los caros botones.   
La erección caliente y palpitante de Riario estaba ya perlada de líquido pre seminal y cuando los dedos de Leonardo la apretaron, ahogo un jadeo.   
  
  
-Caro...tenemos que volver.... tu hermana nos necesita y Luca también....   
  
  
Gruño el conde intentando llevar algo de cordura a su atribulada mente, pero Leonardo cayó sobre sus rodillas y sin mediar palabra, acogió la verga de su conde en su boca mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza el saco tenso de sus testículos.  
Girolamo apretaba los dientes y meció sus caderas contra la boca húmeda de Leonardo, maldiciendo por la habilidad de su artista con su boca y su lengua.   
Su mano se enredó en el pelo enmarañado de Leonardo y su cabeza golpeo contra la pared, al sentir como la lengua caliente y húmeda del maestro danzaba en su glande, jugando con el pendiente y bajo sus ojos para poder mirarlo.   
  
  
Leonardo seguía  de rodillas, y mientras una de sus manos bombeaba la erección del conde contra su boca, la otra acariciaba el tenso saco de su amante, llevándolo casi al borde, pero cada vez que notaba las contracciones de Riario contra su lengua, apretaba la base de su erección y se retiraba lo suficiente para que Girolamo no se corriera.  
  
  
-Maldita sea, Leo... Por favor, déjame correrme, para que pueda devolverte el favor....   
  
  
Gruño el conde apretando los dientes y Leonardo negó, mirándolo a los ojos y lamiéndose los labios.  
  
  
-Todavía no...   
  
  
Y volvió a empezar, arrancando jadeos ahogados de la garganta de su amante, quien creía que iba a enloquecer si Leonardo no lo dejaba liberarse.   
  
  
En el otro lado del taller, él bebe había dejado de gritar, pero podían oír a Zoroastro y a Sofía todavía sollozando de felicidad y aunque los dos sabían que debían ir junto a la pareja, no podían controlarse.  
  
  
Al fin Leonardo dejo que Girolamo se corriera en su boca y subió hasta sus labios, besándolo con pasión y dejándole probar su propio sabor y Girolamo lo agarro de las caderas, empujándolo contra su cuerpo.  
Leonardo gimió contra sus labios, y con prisas desabrocho sus pantalones, para que su conde pudiera devolverle el favor,  y Girolamo cayó sobre sus rodillas acogiéndolo en su boca, pero las caricias húmedas de la lengua del conde no parecían ser suficientes.  
Su sangre era lava, corriendo desbocada por sus venas y sentía como su cuerpo se cubría de sudor, y su corazón latía deprisa como el de un potrillo salvaje.  
  
  
-Oh... joder, Girolamo... Necesito más...   
  
  
Y el conde entendió y a las caricias de su boca agrego las de sus dedos en la entrada de su artista y Leonardo empezó a bombear con más fuerza, cuando Riario encontró con sus dedos el punto justo en su interior.  
  
  
Poco después, el artista se corrió, conteniendo un grito y se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza contra la pared, debida a la fuerza de su orgasmo.  
  
  
Girolamo se puso en pie y acaricio los labios de Leonardo con su pulgar y lo beso, separándose al sentir que volvía a ponerse duro.  
  
  
-Creo que lo que hemos bebido no era ningún relajante.... Ese demonio de chica ha preparado un afrodisiaco.  
  
  
Mascullo Leonardo a la vez que ponían en orden sus ropas y aunque seguía excitado, sabía que su hermana lo necesitaba.   
  
  
Riario asintió y una carcajada le broto del pecho, al ver como Leonardo intentaba controlarse.  
  
  
-Vayamos a echar una mano y cuando la familia feliz este acomodada, te prometo que te hare gritar hasta que te quedes ronco, caro, pero primero déjame ir a por una camisa en condiciones. Has dejado esta echa mierda, Leonardo, pero por lo menos Luca estará contenta de tener trapos nuevos...   
  
  
  
  
Un rato después, Sofía él bebe y Zoroastro descansaba en una de las alas del estudio en la habitación que habían improvisado Leonardo y el conde.  
  
  
Leonardo había construido una especie de nido con unas tablas y Girolamo lo había rellenado con lana, y lienzos de algodón, haciendo un mullido lecho para que la bebe descansara.   
  
  
Sofía Lucia agotada, con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes y sonrió al ver como su hermano cogía a la niña en brazos y la mecía, cantándole una suave canción.   
  
  
-He pensado en que me gustaría llamarla Caterina...   
  
  
Susurro la chica cuando el artista devolvió a la pequeña a su madre y Leonardo sintió como las lágrimas aguijoneaban sus ojos.  
  
  
\- Como madre.... Es un nombre precioso, Sofía.   
  
  
Zo asintió, acariciando con dulzura el pelo de su esposa y miro con amor a su pequeña.  
  
  
-Caterina Andrea di Peretola... Suena bien.... ¿Verdad?   
  
  
Leonardo miro con orgullo a su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
  
\- Suena estupendamente, hermano.  
  
  
En cuando la nueva familia estuvo acomodada, Leonardo y Girolamo aprovecharon para escaparse de nuevo, perdiéndose entre besos y caricias durante lo que a ellos les parecieron segundos.  
  
  
Sandro bebía una copa de vino tras otra pero esta vez el alcohol no lograba mitigar la excitación que sentía y sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos, mezclando en su mente a Netta, a Luca y a la bella Hécate.   
  
  
Más que nunca necesitaba sentir... Necesitaba el contacto de otro cuerpo junto al suyo, pero no quería las atenciones del salón de la señorita Singh y tras arrojar unas monedas a la tabernera, cogió la jarra de vino y a trompicones se dirigió a su estudio.   
  
  
Era noche cerrada y supuso que todos estarían durmiendo y sintió celos de Leonardo y de Girolamo, y de Sofía y Zoroastro.   
Él nunca podría tener eso con nadie.   
Esa maldita de Simonetta se había asegurado de ello, robándole el corazón y llevándoselo con ella a su fría tumba, pero añoraba sentir el calor de un cuerpo junto al suyo...   
Un cuerpo que no lo torturara ni le infringiera dolor mientras follaban, como había hecho Netta,  si no uno que le prodigara dulces caricias y bonitas palabras, susurradas mientras se mecía junto a él, haciendo el amor.   
Sintiéndose más solo que nunca, se tambaleo por su estudio, recorriendo sus obras con la mirada y ahí estaba ella... esa perra que lo había roto para siempre, riéndose del desde el inframundo y con rabia estrello la jara de vino contra uno de los lienzos, empezando luego a volcarlos uno tras otro y armando un escándalo de mil demonios.  
Leonardo y Girolamo oyeron los gritos pero estaban demasiado ocupados prodigándose amor como para calmar a Sandro y decidieron dejarlo solo para que se desahogara.  
Por suerte, Luca le había administrado un tónico a Sofía y a Zoroastro para que pudieran descansar tranquilos después del duro día y si la bebe se despertaba, ella misma se encargaría de ponerla en el pecho de su madre, pero primero ella debía descansar también, y tras quitarse todo el disfraz, se lavó en la jofaina y se tendió en la cama, agotada.  
  
  
Luca abrió los ojos ante el estruendo que provenía de la parte de abajo del estudio y sin pensar envolvió su cuerpo desnudo en una sábana y corrió hacia abajo, sin ser consciente de que su disfraz había quedado olvidado arriba.   
  
  
-¿Sandro?  
  
  
Pregunto mirándolo al llegar abajo y el pintor se volvió al oír la voz de su joven aprendiz, pero allí no estaba Luca, si no Hécate...Su diosa y el artista se levantó del suelo, sintiendo como su erección crecía aún más, volviéndose dolorosa.   
  
  
-Hazme el amor, bella Hécate...Por favor... No quiero estar solo...   
  
  
Gimo el, avanzando con grandes zancadas hacia ella y Luca sintió como el aire se atascaba en su garganta cuando el pintor llego a ella y cogió su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
  



	43. Escúchame fumoasa mea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca intenta hacer entrar en razón a Sandro, sin mucho éxito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco mas de sexo, para no pereder la costumbre XD  
> Los que querais saber como continua la escena podeis visitar en blog >>>> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/

 

 **CAPITULO XLIII**  
  
  
\- Sandro...Escúchame fumoasa mea... Yo no soy...  
  
  
Susurro Luca pero sus palabras murieron en los labios de Sandro, cuando la beso con suavidad, pero también con urgencia y ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón al darse cuenta de la desesperación que ocultaba esa húmeda caricia con sabor a vino.  
La desesperación de un hombre roto en busca de un poco de felicidad, de un poco de paz para su alma atormentada y Luca simplemente se dejó llevar por el roce de esa boca contra la suya y le devolvió el beso levantando  sus manos y hundiendo los dedos entre los rizos rubios y espesos del artista y al hacerlo, la sabana con la que cubría su cuerpo, cayó al suelo y su cuerpo desnudo quedo presionado contra el amplio pecho del pintor y las caricias de la boca de Sandro se tornaron más urgentes, mas hambrientas, abriéndose paso en sus labios con su lengua y sin dejar de agasajarla con sus besos ni un instante, la levanto con facilidad del suelo, agarrándola del trasero y ella envolvió su cintura con sus piernas a la vez que tiraba de la camisa de Sandro para quitársela.  
  
  
Sandro bajo sus besos por la garganta de Luca y ella gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y el aprovecho ese movimiento para bajar su cabeza hacia sus pechos, besando primero las suaves curvas de piel blanca y atrapando después uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes.  
  
  
Luca casi lloriqueo al sentir las succiones de esos labios en su brote y hundió sus dedos crispados entre el pelo enmarañado del artista, anclándolo allí y deseando todo lo que él quisiera darle.  
  
  
El rio al sentir como se estremecía entre sus brazos, y levanto sus ojos para mirarla y su erección presiono con más fuerza contra su pantalón al ver lo hermosa que estaba ella, con las mejillas tintadas de rubor, la cascada de pelo negro cayéndole sobre la espalda y la  boca abierta en un jadeo ahogado, intentando balbucear palabras en un idioma desconocido.  
  
El artista hizo rodar su legua sobre el excitado pezón y subió hasta sus labios de nuevo, volviendo a besarla, a la vez que sus pies empezaban a moverse, guiándolos a ambos a través del taller.  
  
  
Su primer pensamiento fue tumbar a la chica sobre una de las mesas de trabajo pero toda la estancia  era un caos y no puedo evitar reírse de nuevo contra sus labios.  
  
  
-Si no estoy pronto dentro de ti, me volveré loco...  
  
  
Dijo Sandro mirándola con deseo. Ya no podía distinguir si ella era una alucinación debida al vino, pero decidió que no le importaba, porque podía sentir como el centro húmedo de la mujer que temblaba entre sus brazos, mojaba su estómago, deseándolo tanto como el la deseaba a ella.  
  
  
-La cama... Vamos a la cama.  
  
  
Gimió Luca y el artista asintió, guiándolos a ambos hacia el catre que tenía en un rincón.  
  
Con delicadeza la tumbo sobre el lecho y ella separo las piernas en una clara invitación, que Sandro acepto, subiéndose a la cama y arrodillándose ante ella.  
  
  
\- Eres preciosa... Tan perfecta...Tan bella...  
  
  
Susurro el subiendo sus manos abiertas por el interior de sus muslos, extasiado por lo suave que resultaba su piel en comparación con los cuerpos masculinos con los que había compartido lecho en los últimos tiempos.  
Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad el sexo de la chica y Sandro contuvo el aliento al sentir su humedad.  
  
Casi había olvidado que ella no necesitaba ningún tipo de aceites para acogerlo y cuando su dedo resbalo hacia el interior del cuerpo de la chica, Luca se incorporó, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso, arrestándolo con ella cuando se tumbó de nuevo.  
  
  
El dedo de Sandro iba y venía, arrancándole jadeos ahogados y ella sentía como todo su placer se estaba concentrando en su centro. Casi con desesperación, desabrocho las cintas del pantalón del artista y ambos jadearon, aliento contra aliento, cuando Luca libero su erección y acaricio con su pulgar el glande mojado.  
El pintor mordió los labios de la chica cuando sintió como su mano lo rodeaba, masturbándolo y el recuerdo de esas manos suaves en su miembro, parecieron encender una luz en la nublada mente de Sandro.  
Ella le guio hasta su entrada y alzándose sobre las palmas de sus manos, Sandro la miro y con un movimiento suave, empujo un poco sus caderas y se deslizo lentamente hacia el interior de esa gruta húmeda y caliente que parecía envolverlo en seda liquida y el aire se atascó en su garganta, al sentir como ella gemía y sus muslos lo apretaban con fuerza.  
  
  
-Sandro.... Oh, Doamne....  
  
  
Jadeo Luca al sentir como Sandro se hundía en su cuerpo.   
Él era grande y ella sentía como su sexo se estiraba, amoldándose a su tamaño. Sus manos se desplazaron por la amplia espalda masculina bajando hasta sus nalgas y allí clavo sus dedos cuando el empezó a moverse.  
  
  
Pronto, el ritmo que Sandro marcaba contra Luca se hizo más rápido, y sin dejar de besarla, giro sobre sí mismo y cambio de posición, quedando debajo. Ella poso sus manos en sus hombros y empezó a cabalgarlo, mientras las  del artista no dejaban de recorrer todo su cuerpo, paseando hasta llegar a sus pechos. Luca casi sentía que podía tocar el cielo dado el placer que sentía, y cuando él se incorporó y atrapo su pecho entre sus dientes, haciendo rodar la lengua por el pezón endurecido, ella empezó a gemir, sintiendo las contracciones que empezaban a formarse, hasta que estallo en un orgasmo maravilloso, gritando el nombre del pintor.  
  
  
-¡¡¡¡Sandro!!!! ¡¡¡ Si, si, si!!!! ¡¡¡ Oh, Doamne, mea prețioasă!!!  
  
  
Botticelli ahogo un grito cuando sintió como el sexo de la chica lo apretaba y sin poder contenerse, estallo, llenándola con su semilla y abrazándola contra su pecho.  
  
  
-¡¡¡ Si, Luca...!!! ¡¡¡ Si, amor mío...!!!  
  
  
Luca temblaba como una hoja entre sus brazos, y al oír su nombre, susurrado entre gemidos de placer, se quedó petrificada, pero él no parecía darse cuenta, y la lleno de besos, subiendo desde sus hombros hasta sus labios y sonrió al ver la cara asustada de la chica.  
  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, mi bella?  
  
  
Pregunto acariciando su rostro con ternura, y Luca sintió como las lágrimas aguijoneaban sus ojos, pero se obligó a contenerlas y negó con la cabeza, haciendo como que no se había dado cuenta de cómo en la había llamado.  
  
  
Sandro suspiro y cerró los ojos, dejándose caer hacia atrás inmerso en la paz que el orgasmo le había proporcionado y Luca se acurruco sobre su pecho, notando como la respiración agitada del artista se iba calmando y ella acaricio su estómago con su palma abierta.  
  
  
-Sandro, hay algo que debo decirte....  
  
  
Dijo ella en un susurro. Casi no se atrevía a hablar, pero no podía engañarlo más, y se decidió a confesarse, aprovechando que los dos estaban a solas, en ese momento tan íntimo pero no hubo respuesta por parte del artista.  
  
  
-¿Botticelli?  
  
  
Pregunto casi con timidez, levantando sus ojos hacia el rostro del pintor,  pero él había caído en redondo en los brazos del dios Morfeo y roncaba suavemente, con el rostro relajado y tranquilo.  
Luca se froto la cara y tras pensarse si se quedaba o se iba, decidió que irse  a su habitación era lo mejor en ese momento.  
  
  
Depositando un suave beso en la frente del Sandro, se levantó, y recogió la sabana del suelo dirigiéndose hacia el piso superior, ensimismada en sus pensamientos e intentando contener las lágrimas, pero sentía que su corazón se había roto al oír su nombre de labios del pintor, y empezó a llorar en silencio con las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.  
  
  
Estaba oscuro y el llanto no la dejaba ver por dónde iba hasta que noto que chocaba contra alguien y  los dos cayeron al suelo con un golpe sordo.  
  
  
-¡¡'Ay!! Joder, Luca, quítate de encima, que me estas aplastando...  
  
  
Murmuro Leonardo con voz contenida.


	44. No ha salido tan romántico como yo pensaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riario le hace una proposicion a Leonardo y no le sale como habia planeado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mas sexo XD

Todo estaba a oscuras y no se veía nada. Leonardo estiro las manos y tocando su piel desnuda frunció el ceño.  
  
  
-Señorita Gianni... ¿estas llorando?   
  
  
Pregunto el artista al oír los gemidos ahogados de la chica, pero ella no contesto. Sabía que si hablaba, su voz la delataría y se quedó en silencio, intentando levantarse, pero se había enrollado en la sabana y no era tarea fácil.   
  
  
Leonardo siguió palpando para asegurarse de que era ella y de repente se oyó un sonoro chasquido y empezó a escocerle la cara donde la chica le había dado un bofetón.  
  
  
-¡¡¡Quita tus manos de mis tetas, joder!!!  
  
  
Protesto Luca levantándose de encima y Leonardo a su vez se quejó por el golpe.  
  
  
  
-Perdón... Joder, yo que sabía que eran tus tetas. Pensaba que era un brazo... ¿porque estas llorando?   
  
  
-¡¡Por tu puta culpa, Leonardo!!! ¡¡¡ Tus ideas son una mierda y tú eres un imbécil pomposo y creído!!!   
  
  
Luca se levantó salió corriendo hacia su habitación, y Leo se levantó confuso del suelo, frotándose la cara donde ella le había golpeado. Pensó en seguirla, pero se sentía desconcertado.  
  
  
En otras circunstancias seguro que se habría encarado con ella, pero después de horas y horas de sexo se sentía completamente exhausto y decidió que con la luz del día ella ya se habría calmado y podrían hablar tranquilamente.  
Prosiguió su camino hasta el taller y vio a Sandro dormido, desnudo y roncando suavemente y las piezas se juntaron en su cabeza como los engranajes de uno de sus inventos.  
  
  
Creía saber lo que había ocurrido, pero no la creía que Luca fuera tan estúpida para haber echado por tierra sus planes y tras coger un poco de tintura de opio, volvió a la habitación con Girolamo, quien lo miro con curiosidad.   
  
  
-¿Todo bien, caro? He oído a Luca gritándote...  
  
  
Leonardo se encogió de hombros y tras echar unas gotas de tintura de opio en una jarra de vino, sirvió dos vasos y volvió a la cama, sentándose al lado del cuerpo desnudo de su Girolamo.  
  
  
\- No lo sé, pero creo que algo va mal entre Luca y Sandro... Toma, bébete esto... Contrarrestará los efectos del tónico y nos hará bien a los dos.   
  
  
Murmuro Leonardo tendiéndole el vaso al conde, y Riario se incorporó sobre sus codos, cogiendo el vino y bebiendo un pequeño trago.   
  
  
\- Esto sabe a rayos, Leonardo...No comprendo como podéis beberlo tan alegremente tú y Botticelli.   
  
  
Protesto el conde haciendo una mueca, pero se lo bebió todo y dejo el vaso en el suelo, junto a su camastro y paseo su mano por los abdominales de su artista cuando él también se bebió el vino y se tumbó de nuevo a su lado.   
  
  
\- No sé a Sandro, pero a mí me ayuda a calmarme...   
  
  
Leonardo se inclinó hacia Girolamo y atrapo sus labios en un húmedo beso, saqueando su boca despacio y sin prisas y Girolamo hundió sus largos dedos en la melena desordenada del artista, y jadeo contra su aliento, sintiendo las húmedas caricias de la lengua del maestro contra la suya.  
  
  
Ambos estaban agotados y doloridos pero cuando Riario deslizo una de sus manos por la espalda de Leonardo, y lo acerco más a su cuerpo, noto como la erección del artista pulsaba contra la suya y sonrió contra sus labios.  
  
  
-¿Todavía no has tenido bastante, mi caro?   
  
  
Susurro el conde y Leonardo negó, acariciando la cadera de Girolamo con su muslo.  
  
  
-Contigo nunca es suficiente, mi amor... Podría quedarme eternamente entre tus brazos y el único alimento que necesitaría sería el de tus besos.   
  
  
Sus palabras murieron en un jadeo cuando con un movimiento, Riairo dirigió su erección a su entrada y lo penetro despacio, mirándolo a los ojos y Leonardo echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como el miembro de su amado se abría paso en su interior y el pendiente que el portaba arañaba en el sitio perfecto, como siempre, proporcionándole un placer que solo Girolamo había sabido darle.   
  
  
El artista paseo sus manos por la parte inferior de la espalda de su conde, hasta clavar los dedos en los músculos de su trasero perfecto, acercándolo más a su pecho y se mordió el labio al sentir la erección perlada que acariciaba su estómago.   
  
  
La posición era un poco incomoda, con ambos de lado y frente a frente. Casi no podían moverse, pero para Leo, tenerlo en su interior era más que suficiente.   
  
  
Girolamo bajo sus besos por la garganta y el cuello del artista, mordiéndolo con delicadeza, y Da Vinci sintió que podía morir de felicidad.   
El opio empezaba a hacer su efecto y ambos se sentían flotar, mientras se iban adentrando en la bruma del sueño, pero lejos de retirase, Riario apretó mas fuerte a Leonardo contra su cuerpo.   
  
  
-Yo también podría quedarme así eternamente, mi caro... Solo contigo siento la paz que necesito...   
  
  
Gimió el conde subiendo para volver a besar los labios del artista y Leonardo se giró, hasta quedar tumbado en la cama y Riario giro con él, quedándose encima y siguió embistiendo despacio, mientras Leo anclaba sus piernas a sus brazos, quedando totalmente expuesto para él.  
  
  
Da Vinci se sentía volar, sintiendo los suaves embistes de Girolamo y se aferró a sus hombros, incorporándose un poco para poder besarlo.   
  
  
Girolamo sonrió contra sus labios y una de sus manos se coló entre sus cuerpos rodeando la erección de su artista entre sus dedos y lo acaricio despacio, al mismo ritmo con el que lo penetraba.   
Leonardo creía morir de placer, y uno de sus pies bajo para empujar el trasero del conde, instándolo a ir más deprisa.   
Poco a poco, sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y más fuertes y Leonardo fue el primero en estallar con un grito contenido, casi ahogándose en el placer que su amante le proporcionaba y Girolamo lo siguió, estremeciéndose y vaciándose en su interior mientras jadeaba el nombre de su amante como si se tratara de una plegaria.   
Poco después, cuando los estremecimientos de ambos hubieron cesado, se dejó caer sobre el pecho del artista, intento recuperar la respiración.  
  
  
Sentía un ligero mareo debido al agotamiento y al opio y con cuidado se retiró del interior de Leonardo y se tumbó boca arriba, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo y  jadeando.  
  
  
El artista se acurruco contra su cuerpo y el conde sonrió, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amor y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo la piel tibia y perlada de sudor del maestro contra la suya y trago saliva con dificultad, sintiendo su voz más ronca que de costumbre cuando hablo.  
  
  
-Te amo, Leonardo y quiero que seas mío...   
  
  
Dijo Riario todavía cubriéndose los ojos. Sentía la mente nublada, pero era algo que deseaba decirle a Leonardo desde hacía tiempo, y el opio hizo que se desinhibiera, confesándole a su amante su deseo más profundo.   
  
  
Leonardo rio débilmente, besando su pecho y acaricio su estómago con delicadeza.  
  
  
-Ya soy tuyo, vita mía... Lo soy desde que ambos entramos en la Bóveda Celeste.  
  
  
Riario negó, intentando explicarse.   
  
  
-No me entiendes... Quiero que seas mío de verdad. Que te unas a mí...   
  
  
Leonardo entreabrió los ojos y lo miro con curiosidad, aunque debido al cansancio y a la droga lo veía un poco borroso.   
  
  
\- ¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio, señor de Imola?   
  
  
Riario asintió, todavía tapándose los ojos y Leonardo asintió también, pasando su pierna sobre las del conde. Su capacidad de reacción estaba seriamente mermada y aunque entendía perfectamente las palabras de Girolamo, sus pensamientos parecían ir por libre.   
  
  
-No podemos casarnos... Somos dos hombres y tú este casado con Caterina y yo con Ima.... Creo.   
  
  
Murmuro Leonardo arrastrado la voz y Girolamo se echó a reír, sintiendo como la nube de la inconsciencia iba cayendo sobre él.  
  
  
-Me da igual...Quiero que seas mío...   
  
  
Leonardo lo pensó unos segundos y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante, asintió.   
  
  
-De acuerdo entonces...Seré tuyo y tú serás mío, Conde de Forli...  
  
  
  
  
Riario aparto el brazo que cubría sus ojos y miro hacia abajo, alzando una ceja al ver que Leo se había quedado dormido, roncando suavemente y con un suspiro murmuro:  
  
  
-No ha salido tan romántico como yo pensaba, pero me alegro de que me aceptes...   
  


 


	45. a es hora de que entierres a tus fantasmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandro descubre la verdad sobre Luca y Leonardo y Girolamo le aconsejan sobre lo que debe hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En teoria el fic solo iba a tener 50 capitulos, pero se me ha alargado mas de lo que yo esperaba...   
> Si quereis seguir leyendo poedeis hacerlo en el blog.   
> >>>>> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/

 

 **CAPITULO XLV**  
  
  
Sandro se despertó, con las primeras luces de la mañana. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente y cuando se incorporó, el mundo empezó a girar y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, sufriendo los síntomas de una gran resaca.  
  
  
Sentía la boca pastosa y como si alguien golpeara su cabeza con un martillo y rodo para incorporarse, plantando los pies descalzos en el suelo.  
  
  
Al principio no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, pero luego recordó a la preciosa mujer de pelo negro y se giró a buscarla, palpando el mullido lecho con sus manos, pero en la cama no había nadie más que el lio de sabanas de donde se había levantado y el artista sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.  
  
  
  
Ella era real. Lo sabía. Había podido sentir sus manos, y sus dulces palabras en ese idioma extraño que él no entendía, había olido su aroma a pachuli.... La cabeza de Sandro empezó a encajar una pieza con la otra... La bella Hécate hablaba el mismo idioma que hablaba su joven aprendiz... Tenía su mismo pelo negro y sus mismos ojos azules y exactamente el mismo aroma aterrado surgía de su piel, recordándole a un día de lluvia y cuando todas las piezas encajaron en su mente, se levantó de golpe, cubriéndose con una de las sabanas y dando trompicones por el taller se dirigió hacia donde oía las risas de Leonardo y de Girolamo.  
  
  
Cada paso que daba era una tortura para su cabeza, pero logro llegar a la otra parte de la estancia y vio a Leonardo tumbado, y al conde sujetando una de las bengalas, regañándolo.  
  
  
-Leo, si te ríes, tenemos que volver a empezar. El rostro de Cristo no puede salir en el lienzo riéndose a carcajada limpia... Se supone que está muerto....  
  
  
Leo se incorporó riéndose, y se secó las lágrimas que le caían mejillas abajo.  
  
  
-Lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar... Es que te pones tan serio....  
  
  
-¿Dónde está Luca?  
  
  
Pregunto Sandro casi con un rugido frotándose los ojos debido al dolor de cabeza y los dos hombres se giraron a mirarlo, con curiosidad.  
  
  
\- Pues no la he visto.... A lo mejor sigue dormida. Es temprano todavía.  
  
  
Dijo Leo incorporándose y Riario le dio en la cabeza con la bengala cuando se percató del error del genio y luego el dejo, con un suspiro de exasperación, siendo plenamente consciente de que Leonardo había metido la pata.  
  
  
Sandro fijo sus ojos azules en Leonardo y el maestro se dieron cuenta tarde de su error.  
  
  
-No LA has visto.... A ella... A Luca.  
  
  
Leonardo maldigo y se miró los pies con algo parecido a la vergüenza, y Girolamo vio oportuno dejarlos solos, con el pretexto de ir a ver a Sofía y a su bebe y ambos artistas se giraron a mirar como el conde desaparecía por la puerta.  
  
  
Sandro sentía como la sangre bullía en sus venas ante el engaño al que lo habían sometido Leonardo y Luca y aunque la cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro debido a todo el vino que había bebido la noche anterior, ando hacia el otro artista y cogiéndolo de la pechera de la camisa lo sacudió con fuerza.  
  
  
\- Habla, Da Vinci. Lo es todo. Sé que Luca y Hécate son la misma persona. Y más te vale explicármelo todo como si tuviera tres años para que lo entienda...  
  
  
Gruño Sandro cada vez más enfadado.  
  
  
Leonardo agarro sus antebrazos, intentando soltarse, pero Sandro lo empujo contra uno de los bancos de trabajo y lo miro casi echando chispas, encarándose con él.  
  
  
-¡¡¡Que hables, coño!!! ¿Creías que me ibas a engañar por mucho tiempo? Soy confiado, no gilipollas, y ningún chico puede tener ese culo y esas curvas por mucho que tú te empeñes en ocultarlas vendándole el cuerpo.  
  
  
Leonardo forcejeo, pero Sandro era más fuerte y el levanto sus ojos para mirarlo.  
  
  
-Sandro... Por favor... Vayamos a buscarla y ella misma te explicara el por qué... Quizás este arriba, descansando todavía. Ayer fue un día duro para ella.  
  
  
Botticelli lo miro casi fulminándolo y soltándolo con un empujón subió hacia la habitación de la chica, encontrándola vacía.  
Ella no estaba y sus cosas tampoco, y con un grito de rabia pateo la mesita donde ella había dejado solo un cepillo del pelo y una nota con un simple “Lo siento”.  
  
  
-¡¡¡¡ LUCA!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ LUCA GIANNI!!! ¿DONDE ESTAS, MALDITA ARPIA?¡¡¡LUCA!!!  
  
  
Grito Sandro cada vez más furioso bajando de nuevo al taller. Luca se había ido, y él se sentía traicionado y se plantó frente a Da Vinci, casi echando chispas.  
  
  
-Se ha ido.¡¡¡SE HA IDO!!! ¿Creías que no iba a dar cuenta de que era una mujer, maldito engreído soplapollas?  
  
  
Grito Botticelli barriendo uno de los bancos de trabajo con su mano y lanzándolo todo al suelo.  
  
  
-Sandro... Ya basta... Tranquilízate. Vayamos a buscarla. No puede haber ido muy lejos. La vi de madrugada...  
  
  
Leonardo agarro al pintor por un brazo, intentando que se girara a mirarlo, para hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Botticelli lo empujo con fuerza, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás.  
  
  
-¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Leonardo?! ¡¿Cómo?! Sabías que después de lo de Simonetta yo no podía estar con nadie y tú me metiste a esa mujer en mi casa, haciéndola pasar por un chico a saber con qué intención. ¿Pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Ha sido divertido tomarme el pelo?  
  
  
Leonardo se froto la cara, intentando explicarse.  
  
  
-Sandro, venga... Cálmate y vayamos a buscarla y sabrás porque lo hicimos. Te lo explicaremos. Confía en mí...  
  
  
Sandro se encaró de nuevo hacia Leonardo, mirándolo con rabia.  
  
  
-¿Explicarme el que, Leo? ¿Que se disfrazó de chico para aprovecharse de mí? ¿Para meterse en mi cama y a ver si se podía follar al pintor obsesionado con una muerta? ¿Es esto alguno de tus estúpidos experimentos?  
  
  
Leonardo negó con el cabeza, hastiado y empujo a Sandro con fuerza y con rabia, estrellándolo contra una de las mesas y haciéndolo caer al suelo.  
  
  
-¡Ya estoy harto, Botticelli! Eres un imbécil. Esa chica te cuido cuando estabas medio muerto. Curo tus heridas y se quedó contigo, cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Te cuido y te lavo, y solo dios sabe por qué quiso quedarse contigo. De haber sido yo habría pateado tu culo pomposo. Y si, fui yo quien tuvo la idea de disfrazarla para que se pudiera quedar, porque eres un engreído arrogante que prefiere seguir llorando por su amor muerto que darte una segunda oportunidad con una chica preciosa que te ama con locura desde el momento en que te vio. ¿La habrías aceptado de saber que en realidad es solo una puta de la calle? ¿Qué comparada con tu gran Netta ella no es nada?  
  
  
Sandro abrió la boca para protestar y recuerdos nublados acudieron a su mente. Recordó a la preciosa Hécate, cuidándolo y lavándolo y tratándolo con una delicadeza que jamás había tenido y su corazón dio un vuelco.  
  
  
Se sentía traicionado, pero por mucho que no lo quisiera admitir, Luca le hacía falta. Los días que había pasado con ella habían sido los mejores de toda su vida y la necesitaba con él a su lado y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, al darse cuenta de que el también la quería y que la noche que habían pasado juntos había sido la mejor de toda su existencia.  
Ella había sido dulce y se había abierto a él como una flor al sol de la mañana, necesitándolo, como el la necesitaba a ella, con una pasión que parecía lava corriendo por sus venas.  
Recordó que la noche anterior, mientras hacían el amor, el la había llamado por su nombre, lo recordaba y se froto la cara sintiéndose como un imbécil.  
  
  
-Oh, joder...Anoche la llame por su nombre. Yo lo sabía. Sabía que era ella. Lo sabía y seguro ha ido por mi culpa al pensar que yo....  
  
  
Botticelli ahogo un gemido de pena y se cubrió la cara con las manos, totalmente apesumbrado, y reprochándose a si mismo lo estúpido que había sido... Un artista como el... siempre cuidando los detalles más insignificantes y por un desliz. Había metido la pata, y sin poder contenerse empezó a temblar, y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, intentando calmarse.  
  
  
Leonardo se sintió idiota, allí parado, dándose cuenta de lo que le ocurría a Sandro, ya que el mismo había estado hacia poco en la misma situación y se quedó mirándolo sin ser capaz de consolarlo y dio gracias al cielo, cuando Riario apareció por la puerta, cargando a la bebe contra su pecho con una mano, mientras en la otra llevaba un trapo. Era más que evidente que la había estado cambiando los pañales y que salió apresuradamente al oír los gritos de Leonardo.  
  
  
\- ¿Y la quieres, Botticelli? ¿La amas?  
  
  
Pregunto el romano mirando al pintor rubio, quien levanto sus ojos enrojecidos hacia el conde y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
  
-Pues levántate de ahí, lávate la cara, y salgamos a buscarla. Si la amas, no la dejes ir. Yo una vez aleje de mí a quien más amo en este mundo y ambos nos sentimos morir durante seis largos meses. Fuiste tú quien me dijo una vez que Leonardo estaba sufriendo. Que tenía el corazón roto y que estaba perdiendo su talento, y ahora eres tú el que sufre, Botticelli. Italia tampoco puede quedarse sin tu arte y como bien me dijiste, no se le puede mostrar amor a un perro herido, para luego apartarlo de una patada, y eso es exactamente lo que tú hiciste anoche con Luca llamándola por su nombre. La apartaste de una patada, haciéndola sentir que tu no la querías a ella, a Hécate, si no al muchacho que creías que era. Ósea que levántate de ahí, adecéntate un poco y sal a buscarla. Creo que ambos ya habéis sufrido suficiente para estaros con estas tonterías.  
  
  
-¿Y si me rechaza?  
  
  
Pregunto Sandro con la voz quebrada. Riario se encogió de hombros y lanzo el trapo sobre una de las mesas y lo miro con sus grandes ojos oscuros.  
  
  
-Pues si te rechaza por lo menos no podrás decir que te rendiste sin pelear. Ya es hora de que entierres a tus fantasmas, Botticelli. Los muertos no pueden amar. Si quieres seguir honrando a Simonetta, píntala y haz que la historia no olvide a la bella mujer que fue, pero creo que es hora de que la dejes marchar. Ya has sufrido bastante, y por mucho que te atormentes ella no va a volver. Alguien que no supo apreciarte en vida, no merece tu amor en la muerte. Y ahora levántate del suelo, antes de que se te congele el culo.  
  
  
Sandro rio, secándose las lágrimas que silenciosamente habían empezado a deslizarse por sus mejillas y tras pensarlo unos segundos decidió que Girolamo tenía razón. Simonetta estaba muerta, pero el no y había llegado el momento de seguir adelante.  


 


	46. Ya está bien de tanta tonteria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandro, Riario y Leonardo salen en busca de Luca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es otro capitulo de inflexion. Si quereis seguir leyendo podeis hacerlo en el blog. 
> 
> http://herejedavincisdemonsfanfic.blogspot.com.es/

  
**CAPITULO XLVI**  
  
  
Horas más tarde, Leonardo, Girolamo y Sandro estaban agotados de tanto buscar y Sandro se dejó caer sobre unos jergones de paja, respirando entrecortadamente y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa.  
  
  
\- No hay nada que hacer... Luca se ha marchado.... A este paso ya debe de estar en Nápoles o Milán... La he perdido para siempre.   
  
  
Se lamentó el pintor frotándose la cara.  
  
  
Leonardo lo miro con algo parecido a la pena, y tras girar los ojos en blanco, le tendió una mano para que se levantara.  
  
  
-Vamos, Botticelli. Es imposible que haya llegado a Nápoles o a Milán. No tiene tiempo. Vayamos hasta Livorno a ver si ha intentado coger un barco, ya que no la han visto ni a caballo ni a pie intentando salir de la ciudad.   
  
  
  
Girolamo asintió y tras convencer al artista de que los acompañara, se dirigieron a los muelles.   
  
  
Había varios barcos de carga y Leo se sorprendió gratamente al ver que sobre la cubierta de una de las embarcaciones estaba Americo Vespucci.   
  
  
Con grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia allí y empezó a gritar, agitando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Si Luca estaba intentando escapar por mar, Americo lo sabría.   
  
  
  
  
-¡¡Eh!! ¡¡¡Vespucci!!! ¡¡¡Eh!!!   
  
  
Grito Leonardo desde el muelle y el capitán miro en todas direcciones hasta que dio con el artista y soltó una carcajada.   
  
  
\- Vaya, vaya... Leonardo Da Vinci y el Conde Riario... Subid, pero no pienso llevaros de nuevo hasta Vespuccia.   
  
  
Los dos hombres mencionados soltaron una carcajada y Girolamo grito, haciendo eco con las manos.   
  
  
  
  
\- Estas loco si piensas que le van a poner tu nombre a ese país.   
  
  
Los tres hombres subieron a cubierta y tras saludar a Vespucci, Leo le mostro el   retrato que había hecho de Luca.   
  
  
-¿La has visto?   
  
  
Pregunto tendiéndole el dibujo en el que se veía a una hermosa Luca con la cabellera suelta y Americo negó, sosteniendo la imagen entre sus dedos.   
  
  
-Me acordaría si hubiera visto a semejante belleza, pero no, amigo. Lo siento mucho.  
  
  
Sandro dejo caer sus hombros hacia adelante, en un gesto de derrota y Girolamo le palmeo amistosamente la espalda, inundándole ánimos.   
  
  
-No te preocupes, Sandro. La encontraremos.   
  
  
Murmuro el conde con voz ronca hacia el apesumbrado artista.   
  
  
-¿Y has visto a algún chico joven de pelo negro y ojos claros? Es más o menos así de alto y bastante delgado.   
  
  
Pregunto Leonado haciendo un gesto con las manos para medir la altura de Luca y a Vespucci se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa.   
  
  
-¡¡¡Si!! A él sí. Esta aquí mismo. Me pidió trabajo a cambio de embarcar rumbo a España. Lo tengo atando cabos en popa.  
  
  
Sandro levanto la vista y miro hacia la cola del barco y conteniendo el aliento se puso en pie y echo a correr.   
  
  
Americo silbó divertido al ver la velocidad que llevaba el pintor y soltó una carcajada.   
  
  
-Nunca había visto al bujarron de Botticelli correr tan rápido sin ser perseguido por la guardia nocturna.   
  
  
Sandro avanzo por la cubierta del barco corriendo, esquivando marineros que estaban en plena faena y llego hasta  uno pequeño, que supo que era Luca sin necesidad de verle la cara.  
El aroma a pachuli en su piel la delataba y Botticelli se situó a su espalda y tras carraspear, poso una de sus manos en el delicado hombro de la muchacha y girándola entre sus brazos la beso, sin pensar.   
  
  
Luca se sobresaltó y tras soltarse del abrazo de Botticelli lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara con el gordo cabo que sostenía entre sus manos y sus ojos brillaron con furia al ver al artista.  
  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?   
  
  
Pregunto la chica empujándolo con fuerza y Botticelli sorprendido se limpió el hilo de sangre que manaba de sus labios.  
  
  
-He venido a buscarte. No te puedes ir, Luca...   
  
  
Ella lo miro con rabia y le tiro la cuerda al pecho, mirándolo con desdén.  
  
  
-¿Ah no? ¿Y eso porque, maestro Botticelli?   
  
  
Dijo ella adoptando una pose orgullosa con las manos a la cadera y la barbilla apuntando arriba.   
  
  
Sandro recuperó el aliento que había perdido al golpearle el cabo en el estómago y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo volar sus rizos rubios.  
  
  
-Pues porque no te puedes ir... Hay cosas que hacer en el taller, y...  
  
  
Leonardo y Girolamo los miraban desde lejos y al ver a Sandro dubitativo, Leonardo estallo.   
  
  
-¿Pero por que no se lo dice? La va a perder. Ese idiota va a hacer que se vaya... Y no puedo consentirlo, Girolamo... No estoy dispuesto a tener que soportar otra vez los excesos de Botticelli. Ese imbécil no sabe afrontar una perdida.... Espérame, amor, que ahora vuelvo.   
  
  
Leonardo le dio un beso fugar a Riario y el conde se cruzó de brazos para ver como Da Vinci se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia la pareja al ver a Sandro dudar y los agarró a ambos de los brazos y  los enfrento para que hablaran de una buena vez. A Leonardo se le había terminado la poca paciencia que tenía después de 5 horas buscando. Estaba cansado, hambriento y tenía ganas de pasar lo que restaba de día con Girolamo y no sentado encima de un caballo cuando podía cabalgar sobre su amante.   
  
  
-Sandro, te quiero amigo, pero si no se lo dices tú, lo hare yo...Ya está bien de tanta tontería, que parece que tienes tres años y tu... ¿Por qué coño te vas sin avisar? ¿No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos?   
  
  
Luca abrió la boca para protestar y miro a ambos artistas boqueando como si fuera un pez fuera del agua y al final decidió callarse.   
  
  
Leonardo le hizo un gesto a Sandro para que hablara y Botticelli giro los ojos en blanco, soltándose de su agarre.   
  
  
\- ¡¡¡Joder!!! Está bien... Luca, no te puedes ir porque te necesito.   
  
  
La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de nuevo la expresión de furia se instaló en su rostro.   
  
  
\- ¿Que qué? Pero que morro tienes Botticelli.... No pienso ser tu esclavo más tiempo. La sabana está casi terminada y yo ya no hago ninguna falta en el taller.   
  
  
Leonardo miro al otro artista cruzándose de brazos y casi escupió las palabras.  
  
  
-Sandro. Díselo. Claramente. No des más rodeos.   
  
  
Botticelli bufo y los miro a ambos y casi con un gruñido le hablo a la chica.  
  
  
-No te puedes ir porque te quiero. Me da igual que seas un chico, una chica o un ser mitológico de color verde. Te quiero, Luca. Y me da igual que estés conmigo como Hécate o como mi aprendiz. Solo quiero que te quedes.  
  
  
-Y ya está... ¿Ves como no era tan difícil, Botticelli? Ahora si me disculpas yo me vuelvo a Florencia con Girolamo....   
  
  
Leonardo se despidió con un gesto y fue de nuevo a proa, con su conde y con Americo.   
  
  
Luca y Sandro se giraron a mirar cómo se iba Leonardo, esquivando cubos de madera y cabos y la chica suspiro, frotándose los ojos.  
  
  
\- Sandro, fumoasa mea...Tú no puedes quererme a mí, ¿vale? Yo no puedo competir con el recuerdo de Simonetta....  
  
  
Luca sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al sentir lo poca cosa que era y aparto la cara para que el artista no la viera llorar.   
  
  
\- Yo no tengo nada... No tengo una buena familia, ni una buena reputación... Ni tan solo un sitio donde caerme muerta. Y tú eres un artista reconocido en toda Italia...   
  
  
Dijo ella entre murmullos ahogados. Sandro se acercó a ella y levantándole la barbilla con dos dedos la miro a los ojos.  
  
  
\- Lo que soy es una mierda, Luca... Me da igual que no tengas nada, porque yo tengo suficiente para los dos. Te quiero y quiero compartir lo poco que tengo contigo. Si te vas ¿Quién cuidara de mí? Soy un puto desastre. Lo sabes....  Bebo como un cosaco, fumo opio, armo pelea y pago a chicos para que me torturen mientras me follan... Pero si tú estás conmigo, no necesito nada de eso. Contigo las caricias no duelen, mi bella.... Por favor... Dame una oportunidad.   
  
  
Dijo Sandro mirándola a los ojos y Luca negó con la cabeza, y al hacerlo dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.   
  
  
\- Sandro... No puedo... Yo soy una furcia de la calle y tú tienes una reputación que guardar...   
  
  
-¿Mi reputación? Cariño... Mi reputación se fue a tomar por culo hace años... No es algo que me preocupe... Por favor, Luca...Quédate conmigo. No soy perfecto, pero intentare ser un buen hombre para ti. Pero no me dejes. España está muy lejos y está llena de locos. A la gente como nosotros la queman en la hoguera o los ahorcan después de torturarlos. Los reyes católicos odian a la gente como nosotros. Para ellos somos herejes y nuestro sitio está en Florencia.   
  
  
Luca suspiro y levanto sus ojos anegados en lágrimas hacia el pintor y poso una de sus manos en su mejilla.   
  
  
-¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Botticelli?   
  
  
Susurro con un amago de sonrisa y el pintor se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca graciosa con los labios.   
  
  
-Pues lo que tú quieras, menos dejarme....   
  
  
Luca se rio y se puso de puntillas para besarlo y Sandro la rodeo en sus brazos, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del planeta.   
Cuando se separaron, el artista echo un vistazo a las ropas de muchacho que llevaba la chica y negó con la cabeza.   
  
  
-Si te apetece llevar pantalones, hazlo, pero por dios, no ocultes tus curvas, porque me volveré loco si no las veo a cada segundo.   
  
  
-Eres idiota, Botticelli...   
  
  
Rio Luca apoyando su frente contra el pecho del artista y el sonrió, acunándola contra él.  
  
  
-Sí, pero soy tu idiota...   
  
  
Susurro inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.  
  
  
Un rato después, ambos volvieron a la cubierta y Sandro levanto una ceja al ver a Vespucci solo.  
  
  
-¿Y Leonardo y el Conde?  
  
  
Pregunto sorprendido y Americo se encogió de hombros.   
  
  
-Se han ido. Dicen que te las apañes para volver, pero que no te esperan más rato.  
  
  
Botticelli miro a Luca abriendo la boca con sorpresa y al final exploto maldiciendo a gritos.  
  
  
-¡¡¡ Da Vinci!! ¡¡¡Cabron!!!! ¿¡¡¡ Pretendes que vuelva andando a Florencia!!!!?   
  
  
**CONTINUARÁ**

 


End file.
